De tiempos dificiles
by SalvatoreLena
Summary: Postguerra/ Cuando Boruto y Sarada tienen 12 años, pasa un suceso que les cambiará la vida y los unirá para siempre. -Mami siempre te va a cuidar Sara-chan-. /-Quiero casarme con Sara-chan cuando sea grande ttebasa!-/ -Cuidala Boruto-.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Solo la idea y trama.**

"Entre comillas, pensamientos de los personajes"

" _Entre comillas y cursiva, recuerdos o flashback"_

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Eran unos 6 ninjas que en el mejor de los casos y a juzgar por las poses defensivas que adoptaban, eran nivel AMBU. Esos tipos no eran normales, le estaban dando lucha desde hace un buen rato y no tenían ni un rasguño. Desvió su mirada a Boruto, se le veía cansado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Había logrado curarlo de una herida bastante profunda en el costado derecho pero aún así, era visible en él la escasez de chakra y el agotamiento físico. Sin embargo sostenía con fuerza a Sarada, inconsciente en sus brazos por el uso excesivo del chidori.

-Maldita sea- susurro la pelirosa bastante molesta volviendo su vista al frente.

Analizó las posibilidades: podía llevar al límite a Boruto y pedirle que usara el poco chakra que le quedaba para usar el jutsu clones de sombra, igualarlos en cantidad y hacerlos retroceder o bien podía ella sola lanzarse a esos tipos e intentar noquearlos rápido con taijutsu ya que lo demás no funcionaba con ellos, llevaban mucho rato peleando y solo habían malgastado chakra. Pero, si intentaba eso, dejaba desprotegidos a los chicos, con Sarada inconsciente y Boruto con seguramente un 15% de chakra en su cuerpo, eran presa fácil.

-Ehh mujer de Konoha!- Le habló uno de los ninjas dando un paso al frente -Ya nos vas a entregar al hijo del Hokage y a la mocosa del Uchiha? O seguimos jugando a la resistencia?- Hablaba con burla y sorna.

Sakura apretó los puños, "esto no podía estar pasando, ella había entrenado mucho, ella era la aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage, ella era miembro del legendario equipo 7, ella había sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra ninja, ella era la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, maldición."

Puso su mejor imitación de la típica sonrisa arrogante de lado marca Uchiha y dijo sin titubear – Eh? Pero si apenas empezamos- enseguida los ninjas se prepararon para atacar y ella lanzó unas bombas de gas paralizante que había diseñado, el efecto era de poca duración, no le daría mucho tiempo pero sí el necesario. Volteó hacia Boruto y Sarada de nuevo, su hija seguía inconsciente.

-Boruto- llamó a la copia de Naruto, su ahijado de 12 años –Te haré tiempo para escapar, por favor cuida a Sarada y no te detengas hasta llegar a la aldea, si corres sin detenerte llegarás en día y medio, estamos cerca- Contempló como el niño abría sus ojos sorprendido y asustado al escuchar su idea.

Dirigió su vista a Sarada, su única hija. Kami, como la amaba, su pequeñita de ojos y cabellos azabaches era su luz, su bendición, su motivo de vivir… Estaba tan orgullosa de ella. Si había llegado a ese estado era por defender a Boruto que se encontraba herido antes de que ella llegara con ellos. Se permitió felicitarse, lo había hecho bien, ella cuidaba a los suyos con su vida e igual era su hija.

 _-Flashback-_

" _-Mami?- preguntó con curiosidad una pequeña pelinegra de 4 añitos entrando al cuarto de su madre. Arrastraba en su mano un dinosaurio de peluche verde._

 _-Si cariño? Qué sucede, no puedes dormir?- le preguntó una hermosa pelirosa bajando de su cama y llegando a donde estaba la niña-_

 _La nena negó suavemente haciendo un puchero-tengo miedo mami-_

 _La mujer rió suavemente y la alzó en brazos –Tranquila Sara-chan, mami siempre te va a cuidar- le repartió muchos besitos por su pequeña carita y la llevó a la cama con ella para arroparla._

 _La niña la miró con sus ojitos llenos de duda y miedo -Siempre mami? Lo prometes?-_

 _Sakura le sonrió con ternura y le contestó – Siempre, lo prometo- "_

 _-EndFlashback-_

Parpadeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Boruto la miraba dudoso y exasperado, sabía que no quería dejarla sola con esos tipos que empezaban a moverse ya.

-Tía Sakura no…- Empezó a decir el mini rubio

-Basta Boruto! Te he dado una orden, no hay más opciones. No dejaré que los alcancen, te cubriré. Ya vete- Vio como se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas mientras acomodaba a Sarada en su espalda para correr mejor y estar cómodo. La miró de nuevo -Tía.. yo...-

Sakura lo interrumpió, debía apurarse – Confío en ti, llevas a mi tesoro en la espalda. Cuidense uno al otro siempre-

 _-Flashback-_

" _-Tía Sakuraaaaaaa- Gritaba como loco un pequeño niño rubio que corría hacía ella-._

 _-Mm? Boruto?- Sonrió al verlo venir jalando a un Naruto con traje de Hokage_

 _Al llegar a donde estaba ella el rubio mayor le dijo – Sakura-chan, este niño insistió en buscarte por toda la aldeapara enseñarte algo-_

 _-Y que será Bolt-chan?- Miró como el pequeño rubio idéntico a su padre se sonrojaba y con la mirada cristalizada abría su manita para enseñar un diente de leche caído. Sonrió de nuevo, Boruto crecía muy rápido, igual que su Sarada. –Vaya, mira eso, se te ha caído un diente ya eh? Creces muy rápido- Dijo despeinándole el ya despeinado y salvaje cabello con ternura._

 _-P-pero me veo horrible tíaaaa. Puedes arreglarlo?- Preguntó al borde del llanto el niño. Naruto suspiro a su lado._

 _Sakura rió y se agachó a su altura – Esto significa que estas empezando a ser un adulto Boruto, no es nada malo ni de que avergonzarse, al contrario. Es un paso de muchos para crecer cariño. Todos pasamos por eso- Terminó de explicarle en el tono que usaba con sus aprendices en el hospital para enseñarles algo._

 _-Entonces.. Ya estoy grande Tía Sakura? Porque cuando sea grande quiero casarme con Sara-Chan, su cabello es muy bonito y siempre huele a flores- Admitió el niño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mirando al suelo. Naruto chilló horrorizado- Ehhhhh?! Sasuke me va a matar dattebayo- Murmuraba el Septimo en una esquina jalándose los cabellos desesperado._

 _Sakura sin embargo miró muy seria a Boruto, tanto que el niño trago grueso. Y le preguntó-Prometes cuidar a Sarada, Boruto?-_

 _El niño la vió con mucha determinación en su mirada y alzando su puño muy al estilo de Naruto le gritó –Te lo prometo tía! Voy a cuidarla siempre siempre siempre, de verdad ttebasa!-_

 _-Bien, entonces lo permito, yerno- Le guiñó un ojo, le despeinó los cabellos de nuevo con mucha ternura y amor, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió. Vaya, su hora de descanso se había acabado. Suspiro mientras se alejaba y escuchaba los reclamos de Naruto diciéndole que no le dijera esas cosas a su hijo, que no le diera alas, que sasuke le iba a meter un chidori por donde no le daba la luz y rió. Boruto sería un ninja muy fuerte, como su padre siempre la había cuidado a ella tal parece que ahora se repetía con Boruto y su hija._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Volvió a la realidad al sentir el sonido de un kunai rompiendo el aire. Lo desvió sin mayor esfuerzo y vió como empezaban a moverse los ninjas. Le dio la espalda a Boruto y Sarada mientras sentía como el hijo de Naruto empezaba a retroceder para huir, se ajustó los guantes y volvió a hablarle a Boruto mientras caminaba hacia los enemigos –Hey Bolt-chan, gomenasai demo, podrías hacerme otro favor?- Supo que el niño la estaba escuchando porque dejó de sentir sus pasos alejándose en dirección contraria a ella y sonrió –Dile a Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Baka y Kaka-sensei que los estaré esperando..- Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no sollozar. No era tonta, estos tipos no estaban ni cansados cuando ya ella estaba al límite de su chakra, casi ni lo sentía fluir por su cuerpo –pero que no se apuren o se las verán conmigo, shaaannarooo!- Y se lanzó a la batalla dando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Boruto asintió a pesar de saber que su tía no le veía ya y bañado en lágrimas, quebrado por dentro por dejar a la mujer que había sido como su segunda mamá ahí, aseguró a Sarada rogándole disculpas mentalmente y se obligó a no voltear. Aplicó el poco chakra que le quedaba a sus pies, su tía les estaba dando ventaja y debía aprovecharla. Tenía que alejarse rápido de ahí.

Sakura derribó por tercera vez al mismo tipo pero esta vez aplicando una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño. Logró hacerle daño, el imbécil estaba sangrando pero su vista se estaba nublando y el mareo la atacó. Volteó a ver el lugar donde estaban Boruto y Sarada, solo se veía el polvo que levantó Boruto al correr y Sakura sonrió, de esas sonrisas cansadas pero de victoria. Se estaba quedando sin chakra pero los había salvado, conociendo a su ahijado y su rapidez, ya estaban bien lejos de ahí.

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, llegó al límite… Carajo! Juntó todo lo que le quedaba en su sistema de chakra, iría aunque sea por dos de esos idiotas. Se preparó para el golpe final, corrió hacía dos de los malnacidos que osaron atacar a su hija y a su ahijado y les dio, escuchó el típico sonido de huesos rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y elevó una plegaria al cielo mientras ella caía al suelo. Los vió caer a varios metros de ahí y a los demás claramente sorprendidos de su fuerza acercándose furiosos a ella."Shishou, mas te vale estar esperándome con una buena botella de sake". La tomaron del cuello y la elevaron a varios metros del suelo con increíble facilidad "Mamá, papá, ya voy". Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la realización de sellos, todo se le estaba apagando, como volviéndose negro. La imagen de Sarada sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida sentada en el regazo de Sasuke que tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella cantaba la canción de cumpleaños para la niña la inundó de paz absoluta.


	2. Chapter 2

En la aldea de la hoja era de noche, una brisa suave pero fría acompañaba la tranquilidad que reinaba en sus alrededores. En el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 Naruto estaba entrenando para no perder la forma. Podría ser el Kage pero se aburría a montones sin misiones. Por lo menos podía darle unos cuantos rasengan's a los muñecos de práctica. –Yosh! Ahora taijutsu y lue… Lo sintió, como un golpe invisible que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Le costaba respirar y le dolía el pecho. Se apretujó la tela de la franela que llevaba a la altura del corazón con una expresión de preocupación "Q-Qué… que es esto? Es como sí... como sí.." –Bolt, Sakura-chan- Sasuke, Sarada…- "Todos están fuera de la aldea en misiones, tsk. Ero-sennin, Ka-chan, To,chan, por favor, cuídenlos" Se levantó mejor y frunció el ceño. Se comunicaría con Gaara y le enviaría un halcón a Sasuke. Brincó a un árbol cercano y empezó a correr hacia la torre hokage. Tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba equivocarse. No sería la primera vez, Sakura-chan solía decirle que era un dramático exagerado y sobreprotector con ellos.

Boruto había corrido día y medio o tal vez más sin parar. Aún no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sí su chakra estaba al límite en la pelea. Culpó a la adrenalina y a la necesidad de que Sarada estuviera segura. La chica aún no despertaba y el estaba empezando a desesperarse. Tsk, necesitaba que la revisaran ya. Sí algo le pasaba... Sí todo había sido en vano el… el... Siguió corriendo, llorando de la rabia, de la impotencia. Había dejado a su tía Sakura atrás, a su tía maldita sea!

 _-Flashback-_

" _-Mm? No entiendo esa regla abuelito Kakashi- decía un pequeño niño con tan solo 6 añitos y medio, de cabellos tan amarillos como el sol, idénticos a los de su padre._

 _El hombre de cabellos plateados lo miró mientras pensaba como explicarle y pasó sus dedos por el alborotado cabello que no lograba mantener quieto sin su banda ninja –Pues.. – suspiró- Fácil Bolt, el ninja que no sigue las reglas es considerado en el mundo shinobi basura no es así?- Preguntó el legendario ninja copia, ahora sin sharingan, esperando una afirmación por parte del niño ya que Hinata le estaba leyendo el código de los shinobis como parte de sus clases particulares antes de entrar a la academia. De ahí su necesidad de contarle lo siguiente. El niño asintió a modo de respuesta – Pero, quien abandona a sus compañeros, es peor que basura. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor y vayas a misiones en equipo- Se levantó y despidió del pequeño con una mano. Espero- murmuro el Hatake para el mismo. Desapareció en un puff."_

 _Atrás un Naruto sonriendo con ternura miraba la escena. "Kakashi-sensei, le inculcarás los mismos valores que a nosotros, no es así?" Sacudió la cabeza, su sensei empezaba a encaminar el camino ninja de su hijo. –Bolt, vamos. Mamá te llama para comer-_

 _El niño volteó a ver su padre con determinación y le dijo- Oto-chan, no abandonaré a nadie dattebasa, no quiero ser basura- Naruto soltó una carcajada_

 _-Nee, por supuesto que mi hijo no será tal cosa- Lo levantó en brazos y jaló su mejilla recibiendo un chillido de queja –Pero no siempre podrás salvar a todos Bolt. Vamos, se enfría el ramen"_

 _-EndFlashback-_

-Aggggh- Gritó Boruto y aceleró como pudo, ya veía las puertas de la aldea.

En el puesto de vigilancia se encontraban Gai y Genma, esa noche les tocaba hacer guardia. Jugaban al shogi un rato mientras hablaban de misiones pasadas. Genma se reía de la mala suerte en el amor que tenía el de las mallas verdes ya que nunca pudo tener alguna aventura pasajera en sus viajes, a diferencia de él y kakashi. De pronto frunció el ceño, algo o alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia las puertas, en dirección del boque. Con una mirada rápida a Gai desapareció y en un segundo se encontraba a las afueras de las puertas alerta. Sintió a Gai a su lado al instante. Cuando de repente, vieron un destello amarillo y negro correr hacia ellos y sonrieron. Los dos relajaron las poses y miraron al frente.

-Ash mocoso, como das problemas. Igual que tu padre eh? Admiro la paciencia de Kakashi, ahora los aguanta a los dos- Negaba divertido mientras encendía un cigarro y esperaba que el niño les diera alcance para darle un zape por sacarlo de su noche relajada. Sin embargo, Gai entrecerró la mirada algo inquieto y lo que vió lo hizo soltar una exclamación ahogada.

-Bolt-kun, Sarada-chan!- El hijo del Séptimo traía en su espalda a la heredera Uchiha en mal estado. "Qué diablos? Habían ido solamente a recoger un pergamino en Suna" pensaba mientras corría a su encuentro. Y donde estaba Sakura? Algo malo había pasado, lo sentía.

Naruto estaba a un paso de dormise encima de una pila de papeles y pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio. Hace dos días desde su inusual malestar momentáneo. Gaara se había comunicado con el enseguida diciéndole que el equipo liderado por Sakura y conformado por su hijo y la hija de esta, ya tenían el pergamino y se habían retirado de la aldea al instante alegando que no estaban cansados. Deberían de estar por llegar más tardar esta noche o de madrugada. Sasuke también había contestado, en su amoroso lenguaje le había dicho que dejara de joder por mariconadas, que si el siendo Kage no estaba ocupado, pues el sí. Sonrió al recordar que al final de la carta le colocó un (Sigo vivo dobe). Miró a Shikamaru cabeceando, no parecía estar mejor. Tenían toda la noche revisando peticiones y contratos. Suspiró, Himawari tendría que esperar de nuevo para ver esa película de ositos que quería enseñarle. De pronto lo sintió, el modo sannin le permitía sentir la energía vital de las personas que estuvieran a unos cuantos kilómetros a su alrededor aun sin ser activado. "Bolt" "Sarada" de inmediato se desapareció usando el jutsu de teletransportación para llegar a la entrada de la aldea, acababan de llegar. Pero su energía se sentía débil, venían heridos.

Shikamaru despertó de golpe –Eh?- Parpadeó varias veces –Na-ru-to que aún no terminamos hombre! – Gritó a la nada pues el rubio acababa de desaparecer -Tsk, menudo Hokage problemático- lo siguió.

En la entrada justo cuando se aparecía el Séptimo ondeando su capa, un Bolt pálido caía en los brazos de un muy sorprendido Genma mientras Gai sostenía a una inconsciente Sarada Uchiha.

-Bolt! Sarada! Qué pasó?!- gritó Naruto acercándose rápido a los jounin verificando el estado de su hijo y sobrina. Sintió la presencia de Shikamaru a sus espaldas junto con dos AMBUS que debían ser su guarda, Kiba y Sai. –Hijo, que sucedió?- preguntaba un histérico Naruto al pequeño que ahora reposaba en su brazos.

-Corrí- balbuceó bajito y sin fuerzas el pequeño hijo del Septimo Hokage. Tenía la mirada enrojecida de tanto llorar y miraba un punto lejano en el bosque. –Corrí sin detenerme tía. Ya está a salvo- Volvió a llorar de nuevo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su padre buscando aliviar el dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el pecho y el alma. Sintió a su viejo envolviéndolo en sus brazos y susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que ya estaba con él. –La cuidé y no me detuve papá, corrí y no me detuve- Naruto lo sintió temblar y arder de fiebre bajo su tacto, estaba en estado de shock – Lo siento, corrí. Perdón, yo corrí papá. Tuve que correr y no detenerme- el niño balbuceaba eso y más que Naruto no lograba escuchar hasta que lo entendió. Shikamaru pusó una mano en su hombro y le susurro bajito – Naruto…- Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas que se negó a soltar, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con un Bolt que se había desmayado ya.

-Descansa hijo, ya están en la aldea. Lo hiciste bien, iremos al hospital- Miró a Gai que tenía a Sarada en brazos listo para correr y asintió. Gai enseguida se perdió por los tejados de las casas en dirección al hospital central de Konoha. El sintió las miradas de Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru, ya entendía ese dolor de hace dos días, su preocupación, el estado de Bolt y Sarada... Sakura no estaba con ellos. Sakura _no había_ llegado con ellos. Tragó grueso mientras daba el primer brinco y seguía a Gai sin demorar mucho en alcanzarlo. Pudo sentir a los 3 hombres detrás de el, siempre detrás de el, cuidándolo. No merecía lo que tenía, una vez más le había fallado a alguien importante para el.

 _-Flashback-_

" _-Te vas de nuevo eh teme?- Preguntó un Naruto vestido de Kage sentado sobre el rostro de piedra de su padre, el cuarto. El sol se estaba metiendo._

 _-Hmph- Hmphmeo el Uchiha mientras asentía. –Cuida a Sakura dobe, trataré de llegar antes del nacimiento de mi hija- Pidió/ordenó el vengador._

 _Naruto sonrió suavemente mientras palmeaba la espalda del Uchiha que gruñía fastidiado por el contacto –No lo he hecho siempre Sasuke?- Le regaló una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y le extendió su puño. –Con mi vida dattebayo-_

 _Sasuke lo miró y le dedicó uno de sus intentos de sonrisa que solo dejaba ver al perdedor que tenía a su lado y a la molestia rosa con la enorme barriga –Lo sé- y chocó su puño con Naruto antes de ver a la aldea una vez más. Era hora de irse y aún tenía que despedirse de Sakura. Citó al Nara: Problemático."_

 _-EndFlashback-_

Sintió de nuevo el nudo en su garganta, quemaba, ardía "Sakura-chan" . Deslumbró el hospital, Gai sensei gritaba por ayuda mientras reconocía a dos alumnas de Sakura tomar a la niña con urgencia y llevársela en una camilla. Entró a la sala y no fue necesario pedir ayuda, un montón de médicos le hicieron una corta reverencia y se apresuraron a quitarle a Bolt de sus manos. Vió como se alejaban con su hijo, su único varón, tan parecido a el pero a la vez tan diferente. Se sentó a esperar, no se iría sin saber que estaban fuera de peligro.

Pasaron 2 horas. Hinata había llegado con Kiba llorando y pidiendo ver a su niño. Todos estaban ahí, los de su generación junto con sus hijos que eran amigos de Bolt y Sarada. Naruto se mantenía alejado de todos, con la cabeza gacha. No había hablado más de las palabras necesarias a Hinata diciéndole lo que sabía, que era poco. Su hijo y la Uchiha habían llegado en un estado critico por falta de chakra a las afueras de la aldea. Shikamaru se encargó de decir lo mismo a los demás para calmar el ambiente de pánico que se empezaba a crear.

ChouChou, la hija de Chouji sollozaba en una silla por su mejor amiga siendo abrazada por su mamá y un Inojin dándole palmaditas. Shikadai se mantenía sereno de pie junto a su padre pero su cabeza era un lio, su mejor amigo, el revoltoso hijo del Hokage se encontraba hospitalizado y el no entendía mucho de lo sucedido. Odiaba no saber que pasaba. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a su padre que los había llevado a llegar en ese estado, una doctora que reconoció como Shizune-san se acercó a ellos. Su tía Ino, Hinata-san y el Séptimo dieron un paso adelante ansiosos.

Shizune los miró a todos, unidos como siempre en momentos así. Es que nunca tendrían un respiro de las cosas malas? Kami… -Bolt-kun está fuera de peligro- Todos suspiraron de alivio, Hinata sollozó y Shikadai sonrió un poco. –La fiebre esta bajando y su chakra estará estabilizado en unas horas. Por hoy dormirá lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas. Puede pasar solo una persona a verlo y quedarse con el- Hinata asintió al igual que Naruto pero ninguno se movió, aun faltaba su pequeña sobrina, ahijada de la pareja. Shizune entendió la espera silenciosa y dijo – Sarada-chan estaba un poco más delicada, si bien Bolt-kun llegó con poco chakra, Sarada-chan no tenia absolutamente nada en su sistema, estaba en cero-. Tomó un respiro profundo y siguió al ver la cara descompuesta de Naruto – Estará bien Naruto-Sama pero llevará más días que Bolt en su recuperación y dormirá unos cuantos días más. Sin embargo, esta fuera de peligro-.

Todos se dejaron caer del alivio en sus sillas mientras Ino soltaba un sollozo de alegría y se aferraba a Sai que sonreía de verdad como pocas veces. La mini frentona estaba bien. "Gracias Kami-sama"

Pero aun asi todos no podían sonreír con felicidad absoluta. La misión en la que estaban los niños era liderada por Sakura. Sakura no había vuelto. Donde estaba? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas y los tenia mal… Qué carajo había pasado para dejar en ese estado a la prodigio Uchiha y al orgullo de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga? Es decir, Boruto poseía el rasengan de su padre, mejorado, y la rapidez de un rayo. Sarada por otra parte había despertado el sharingan y ya tenía dos aspas, sabía realizar a la perfección el chidori y tanto Sakura como Sasuke la entrenaban desde pequeña. No entendían nada pero de algo estaban seguros… no podía ser bueno. Parece que la paz había terminado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: En este fic han pasado 16 años desde la guerra. Está orientado meses después de Boruto the movie. Sasuke está fuera de la aldea en sus constantes misiones de reconocimiento. Sakura a pesar de haber tenido a Sarada, no ha dejado de hacer esporádicas misiones y está a cargo del Hospital junto con Shizune luego de la muerte de Tsunade. Es un NaruSaku y un BoruSara. Sin embargo, el NaruSaku no es del todo romántico aunque habrá guiños pasados de esta pareja durante las ausencias de Sasuke. Neji no está muerto.**

 **Muchas gracias por los review! Seguimos.**

Naruto apenas escuchó que los dos estaban bien, se volteó y miró a todos con una mezcla de culpa y tristeza. Hinata trató de acercarse sin saber muy bien que hacer. Naruto estaba destrozado, podían verlo en su pose, en sus ojos, en sus gestos. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: si Sakura no había llegado con los niños era porque se había quedado atrás defendiéndolos para que escaparan, después de todo, es lo que ellos harían también. La pregunta era: Que le había pasado? Lograría escapar? Acabaría con ellos? Estaría herida o… peor aún. Pero el Hokage lo sabía, lo sentía, ella no estaba bien. Apretó los puños con rabia y llamó en un tono de voz demandante y serio que solo usaba cuando se metía en el papel de regente a su mano derecha –Shikamaru- el aludido le miró y dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndole entender que esperaba las ordenes que iba a dictar.

-Envía un equipo AMBU de rastreo a revisar el camino que lleva a Suna y sus alrededores. Quiero a Neji liderándolo y a un Inuzuka en el también- Kiba miró a Naruto. Él era parte de su guarda, no podía ir a esa misión por mucho que quisiera pero seguro mandaban a su hermana, confiaba en ella. –Infórmale a Kakashi-sensei que Sakura está perdida en acción. Yo le avisaré a Sasuke- Al terminar de decir esto Ino cayó de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar silenciosamente. Inojin se le acercó alarmado y Sai se arrodilló a su lado. No quiso, no pudo ver más, la vista se le estaba nublando, iba a romperse ahí mismo. Antes de que Hinata lograra acercarse del todo a él, el Séptimo desapareció.

El hijo del cuarto apareció en el bosque prohibido y con un grito que sonó mas a gruñido animal, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo llevando sus manos a su rostro y llorando al fin. Una onda de poder expansiva que se liberó de él arrasó con lo que lo rodeaba unos cuantos metros a la redonda. No se preocupó, hace mucho que Kurama y el estaban bien, confiaba en su biju. No se aprovecharía de su estado.

"Déjalo salir Naruto" escuchó la inconfundible voz en su cabeza del nueve colas y volvió a gritar más fuerte, liberando energía que azotaba arboles, levantaba rocas para volverlas polvo. Dolía, su pecho dolía como si le estuvieran clavando varios kunais justo ahí, en el corazón. El aire le estaba faltando, le costaba respirar, algo parecido a lo que sintió días atrás entrenando pero peor, mil veces peor. "No es real, no está pasando" se decía una y otra vez para controlarse.

-Puede que no… puede que aún… - balbuceaba mientras recordaba algo. Sakura poseía una pequeña pero significativa porción del chakra de Kurama. Le había pasado hace ya algún tiempo luego de una misión juntos en la que salió muy mal herida. De alguna manera su sistema regenerativo se aferró al chakra del biju desesperado por curarse y lo conservó. O algo así le había explicado, el la había interrumpido como siempre diciéndole que ahora tendría cola y brillaría naranja, lo que le costó un golpe que dolió por una semana. Era poco, no podría hacer gran cosa con él, ni siquiera podía canalizarlo pero era suficiente para mantenerla unida a él en cuanto a redes de chakra se trataba. Se concentró, eliminó los sonidos exteriores e intentó escuchar el "bum" que no pertenecía a su corazón sino al de la kunoichi. Trató de escucharlo, Kurama le había dicho que podía hacerlo, que era posible pero nada. Nada. Absoluto y espeluznante silencio fué lo que lo recibió. "No hay ningún bum" Abrió los ojos horrorizado –SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA- se desgarró la garganta con ese grito – SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN- "Por qué? Por qué todas las personas que amaba se iban de su lado? Por qué nunca podía protegerlas?" Se dejó caer al frío suelo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente y evocaba recuerdos de ella.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Se veía a un Naruto nervioso en la azotea del edificio Hokage. Kakashi estaba dando un discurso de agradecimiento y dándole un intro de bienvenida a su sucesor, la séptima sombra que protegería a Konoha. El rubio amante del ramen no podía estar más ansioso pero miles de dudas pasaban por su cabeza "Que pasaba si no era buen hokage? Si no lograba proteger bien a la aldea? Si los decepcionaba a todos que confiaban tanto en el?" estaba al borde del colapso nervioso cuando sintió una presencia a su lado bastante conocida que lo tranquilizó –Creía que ya no vendrías dattebayo- la chica a su lado bufó molesta y lo miró. -Sasuke aun no llega tampoco-._

 _-Shaa! Como te atreves a dudar de mi baka?!- Le dijo con voz tétrica una mujer pelirosa mientras le enseñaba el puño. –Para tu información, no todos hemos estado estos meses detrás de un escritorio leyendo papeles- frunció el ceño. Kakashi la estaba explotando en el Hospital y con misiones como medic ninj en Suna e Iwa. Sin embargo se obligó a calmarse. Naruto estaba temblando ligeramente mientras veía hacia la multitud reunido bajo ellos. Suspiró –Vas a estar bien baka, si alguien puede seguirle a Kaka-sensei, eres tú. Además, te ha estado entrenando para eso todos estos meses- Una suave brisa les meció los cabellos a ambos mientras Naruto ponía una sonrisa melancólica._

 _-Parece que los sueños se hacen realidad, eh Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Solo a quien se lo merecen Naruto- le sonrió la mujer vestida de jounin –No sé si te lo he dicho antes, demo… estoy orgullosa de ti tarado- Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y se carcajeó - Te lo has ganado, así que ahora ve a reclamar tu premio- Kakashi-sensei había terminado ya de hablar y miraba a sus dos pupilos con una sonrisa. –Ya, ve. La aldea espera por su Hokage-_

 _El chico tragó grueso y fue a dar un paso cuando se congeló al escuchar los gritos de júbilo y alegría de los aldeanos coreando su nombre "QUE DIABLOS IBA A DECIR?! NO HIZO UN DISCURSO!" Para su fortuna, tenia parte de su familia a su lado. Sintió como Sakura-chan le agarraba la mano derecha y se ponía a su lado sonriéndole cálidamente, animándolo a caminar con ella. Shikamaru que había estado al lado de Kakashi como jefe de inteligencia de Konoha, también se posicionó a su lado derecho, justo a un costado de Sakura. Al llegar frente a su sensei, Kakashi se quitó la capa y el sombrero mientras le hacia una leve inclinación de respeto y reconocimiento a su nuevo líder. A Naruto se le escapó un sollozo y Sakura ya estaba llorando como una niña mientras que Shikamaru murmuraba un "problematicos" con una gran sonrisa y los ojos empañados. El idiota revoltoso lo había hecho. Kakashi le colocó la capa y se situó a sus espaldas pasándole el sombrero en el proceso. El rubio sintió la mano de su antiguo profesor en su hombro izquierdo y le dio un leve empujoncito para que terminara de llegar al borde. Lo hizo y la multitud enloqueció. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "Oto-chan, Oka-chan, Ero, sennin… Lo logré dattebayo" –Solo faltas tú.. Sasuke- murmuro bajito preparándose para hablar._

 _-Por qué no mira bien Hokage-sama?- Sakura señaló con la cabeza hacia al frente –Allá, en el tejado del edificio verde- Sonrió con ternura infinita_

 _Naruto miró el sitio. En el borde del edificio, en la azotea, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha sentado viendo hacia ellos. Pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en el, una de orgullo. Y su pecho se encogió, un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir algo. Su hermano lo estaba felicitando y apoyando a su manera. Escuchó a Sakura-chan gritar._

 _-Amigos, camaradas, compañeros y aldeanos de nuestro amado hogar- Tomó la mano de Naruto y la elevó mientras Shikamaru le colocaba el sombrero distintivo de Hokage. La emoción era palpable en todos. Miró a su sensei con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla y este le asintió –SALUDEN A LA SEPTIMA SOMBRA DE LA ALDEA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LAS HOJAS- la multitud estalló en aplausos y gritos. El ninja hiperactivo número uno era Hokage._

 _-EndFlashback-_

-Sakura-chan…- El rubio seguía llorando en el piso. No era justo, no a ella. Ella no. Sarada aun estaba pequeña, aun necesitaba a su mamá. Sasuke amaba a su pequeña y él lo sabia pero ellos habían carecido de ese afecto paternal, no tenían el ejemplo para poder desempeñar bien el trabajo. Por eso Hinata y Sakura estaban ahí para guiarlos, enseñarlos. –Sea que quien sea que te haya hecho esto…- Abrió sus ojos con determinación en su mirada –Desearan no haber nacido, lo juro-

 _-Flashback-_

 _En una heladería se encontraban dos amigos compartiendo de tarde. La pelirosa miró al rubio que tenía la cara llena de helado y rió –Mira nada más como comes baka- lo limpió un poco con la manga de su chaqueta. –Nee, Naruto- Llamó al chico que estaba entretenido de nuevo embarrándose la cara con dos copas de helado más. Así era él, descuidado, atolondrado, ruidoso pero atento, detallista y lleno de amor para dar. Amor que se negó a recibir… amor que anhela y no tiene._

 _La chica miró hacia abajo y se sonrojo –Perdóname-_

 _El chico se detuvo y la miró confundido –Mm? De que hablas Sakura-chan?-_

 _Sakura había empezado a derramar lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños, era tan tonta –Pudo haber sido diferente no es así? Pude haber dicho que si y pudimos ser felices. Tu y yo, los dos. Una pequeña casita, varios niños rubios de ojos verdes corriendo por la aldea. Tú siempre ibas a estar ahí. Tú no te ibas a ir… - esto último lo susurro bajito para ella._

 _-S-Sakura-chan…- Ella negó suavemente._

 _-Déjalo. Solo necesitaba decirlo. Mírate ahora, siendo Hokage, comprometido con la heredera Hyuga. Nada mal eh?- trató de sonreír ella. Pero su sonrisa fue falsa. Naruto conocía cada sonrisa de la pelirosa. Cada detalle y gesto de su Sakura-chan estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Quiso agarrarla y decirle que nunca dejaría de amarla. Que así estuviera haciéndole un espacio a Hinata, su corazón siempre seria de ella. Solo de ella. Se contuvo. Sakura había decidido hace mucho y si decía esas cosas era porque Sasuke no estaba y no vendría en mucho tiempo. La observó alejarse mientras el sol empezaba a meterse. Una vez más la había dejado caminar lejos de él. Hacia Sasuke. Suspiro frustrado… Iría a los campos a entrenar un rato. Después de todo, era su día libre._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar. Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Konoha, un pequeño rubio que descansaba en un cuarto siendo velado por su madre y su abuelo, abría sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto despertó con los ojos enrojecidos, la garganta seca y el alma en pedazos. Había dormido unas 2 horas a juzgar por los colores que empezaban a verse en el cielo. Se incorporó lentamente y sacudió su vestimenta. Estaba quebrado pero seguía siendo el Hokage, debía mantenerse entero por su pueblo, por sus hijos y Sarada. Miró a su izquierda, la misma presencia que sintió toda la noche se acercaba.

-Sensei- susurró Naruto a su antiguo maestro. No quiso decirle que lo había sentido toda la noche mientras daba su espectáculo, era obvio y él lo sabía. También sabia porque se mantuvo ahí aunque alejado pero con el… Lo había estado cuidando. El rubio sabia que el peliplata apenas enterarse de la noticia, seguro había ido al hospital a ver a los chicos y luego lo había buscado por toda la aldea hasta dar con él y asegurarse que estaría bien.

-Naruto- Saludó el ninja copia. Su pupilo se veía mal, asquerosamente mal. No lo culpaba, el estaba igual aunque por su entrenamiento en AMBU y a lo largo de su vida, aprendió a controlar bien las emociones, crear una máscara tanto externa como interna que no dejara ver lo que realmente sentía. Aunque Naruto lo conocía, sabía que el también estaba mal. –Solicitó tu permiso para unirme al escuadrón que irá en su búsqueda. Ya no poseo el sharingan pero mis nikken son buenos rastreadores- Le recordó al Hokage.

Naruto se permitió sonreír tristemente – Quisiera ir yo en persona sensei- comenzó naruto . –Pero no es tan fácil dejar la aldea en un momento así. Los que atacaron a Sakura-chan y a los chicos aun son desconocidos y teniendo en cuenta que pudieron con Sarada y Bolt, son bastantes peligrosos.- vió como Kakashi asentía –Salen en media hora.-

Kakashi asintió y comenzó a caminar -Pasaré por el Hospital antes de irme- le informó el hombre de la máscara a el de cabellos rubio. El chico lo alcanzó y comenzaron a caminar juntos en silencio. Una vez más, la vida se metía con alguien importante para ellos.

Luego de que su madre casi lo asfixiara en un abrazo desesperado (que el correspondió lloroso y un tanto ansioso), su abuelo Hiashi le había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa de alivio al verlo bien. Se despidió alegando que debía cumplir con unas reuniones en el consejo del clan y que volvería en la tarde con su tía Hanabi, ahora líder del clan Hyuga, y su hermanita Hima que estaba al cuidado de la misma en la mansión.

Al quedarse solo con su madre observó la ventana de su habitación que daba al exterior, estaba amaneciendo. Miró a su madre y con la voz temblando le preguntó: - K-Ka-san, Sara-chan esta bi…-

-Está bien cariño- Hinata lo interrumpió conocedora de su pregunta aun sin terminarla- Se encuentra en el cuarto de al lado a petición de tu padre. Podemos ir a verla luego de tu revisión con Shizune-san – Terminó con voz suave y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Había tenido tanto miedo cuando Kiba se apareció en la puerta de su casa diciéndole que lo acompañara al Hospital, que Boruto había sido internado por llegar en mal estado a la aldea.

Bolt suspiró aliviado pero se preparó para la segunda pregunta que quería hacer desde que despertó –Tia Sakura… Saben algo de ella?- Hinata apartó la vista. –Mamá… Ya volvió a la aldea cierto?- pregunto más fuerte y desesperado el niño. Suplicando por un _si_ en su mente.

Hinata lo miró y se preparó para decirle que aun no sabían nada cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a dos hombres imponentes. –Pa… - el niño rubio fue interrumpido por el abrazo del mayor con el traje de Hokage.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que algo te pasara Bolt. Gracias a Kami estas bien- le susurro el Séptimo a su hijo.

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza –Te fallé- dijo el niño con profundo dolor. Levantó la vista para ver al otro hombre que se había acercado a la escena –A los dos. No hice lo que me enseñaron desde pequeño, la dejé allá sola. Por favor perdónenme- lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de su padre. Sintió a su abuelito Kakashi poner una mano sobre sus cabellos.

-Hiciste lo correcto Boruto. Cuidaste a Sarada y la trajiste a salvo. Gracias a ti está descansando y recuperándose en el cuarto de enfrente junto a nosotros. Donde debe estar- le dijo el cabellos plata al pequeño quien asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se separaba de su padre.

-Irán a buscarla hijo. Tu tío Neji y Kakashi-sensei partirán junto a otros ninjas de elite en unos minutos- Informó el rubio mayor. Hinata sonrió. Si alguien podía dar con Sakura, era ese escuadrón asignado.

Kakashi se despidió de Hinata con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido con una leve inclinación de respeto y un "suerte". Boruto llegó hasta Kakashi y dijo – Les servirá saber que pasó abuelo- Kakashi asintió mientras Naruto se acercaba para escuchar mejor. Shikamaru que había llegado hace unos momentos para informarle a Kakashi que ya esperaban por el, también se acercó al niño y los dos adultos. Mientras más supiera de los atacantes, mejor sería su estrategia de rescate. Esperaba y rogaba a Kami que fuera de rescate. Miró a Naruto, se veía demasiado mal, como si supiera algo que ni Bolt sabia.

-Recogimos el pergamino donde el tío Gaara. No quisimos quedarnos allá a pasar la noche, no estábamos cansados. Sarada y yo insistimos en irnos de una vez para tener otra misión al llegar- Boruto cerró los ojos tratando de no perder ningún detalle. – En el camino de regreso, Sarada y yo quisimos adelantarnos para refrescarnos en un rio que no estaba muy lejos. Era nuestra primera vez en el desierto, veníamos muriéndonos de calor e insolados.- El niño apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras recordaba lo siguiente – Nos separamos. Tía Sakura accedió a que fuéramos siempre y cuando no quedará lejos, nos mantuviéramos juntos y la esperáramos ahí. Ella aprovecharía de recoger algunas plantas medicinales que vió en el camino de ida. Tomé a Sarada de la mano y corrí con ella para tener tiempo de descansar también mientras tía nos daba alcance. Llegamos a lo mucho en 20 minutos. Saben que soy rápido – dijo el hijo del séptimo bajando la mirada – Cuando estábamos mojándonos la cara y los brazos en el agua, aparecieron 6 tipos con capas blancas, todos tenían una especie de joya en la frente. Nos atacaron – Naruto se tensó pensando en lo que les pudo haber pasado – Sarada enseguida se puso en guardia y desvió varios kunais. Yo empecé a preparar un rasengan y me lancé a uno de ellos. P-pero cuando iba a impactarle el rasengan en la cara, la joya de su frente lo absorvió. Fué ahí cuando me hirieron en el costado. Su mano prácticamente me atravesó –dijo temblando el niño mientras recordaba el dolor tan horrible que sintió. –Sarada llegó a mi antes de que hiciera lo mismo pero en mi pecho. Venia corriendo con un chidori en la mano pero el tipo desapareció dejándome caer y el chidori terminó incrustado en un árbol. Sarada me arrastró y me puso detrás de ella mientras buscaba con el sharingan a todos. Habían desaparecido y yo estaba gravemente herido. Sarada me dijo que me quedara detrás de ella, que ya su madre segura vendría cerca – El niño estaba respirando rápido como recordando con miedo lo que dijo a continuación – Fué cuando aparecieron de nuevo y dijeron que venían por el sharingan y por el hijo del Hokage – Hinata jadeó sorprendida. Naruto se tensó. La mente de Shikamaru trabajaba a mil por segundo.. Quienes? Por qué? El mundo ninja estaba en paz… no? Kakashi se agachó a la altura del niño tratando de tranquilizarlo. Debian saber todo.

-Sarada llegó sin nada de chakra. Puedo suponer que tu conservaste porque fuiste sacado de batalla rápidamente – el niño asintió siéndose mal, no había hecho casi nada –Pero Sarada dió lucha hasta que llegó Sakura con uds, no es asi? – Preguntó casi afirmándolo el ex sharingan.

Boruto asintió –Sarada usó el chidori varias veces combinado con el sharingan y sus puños cubiertos en chakra- Shikamaru asintió y dio su conclusión. Ya Kakashi debía irse y el niño parecía no saber mucho aparte de que por alguna razón, absorbían ninjutsu.

-Sarada estaba tratando de mantenerlos a raya mientras llegaba Sakura, pues sabía que uds no eran rivales para ellos sobretodo contigo herido mortalmente. Al llegar Sakura se enfrentó a ellos y les pidió retirarse. Supongo que Sarada estaba en ese estado por darle tiempo a su madre de llegar- El pequeño asintió de nuevo y miró a su padre que había permanecido callado mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. –Tía Sakura me pidió irme con Sarada cuando ella se desmayó, luego de curarme. Tenía rato dándoles pelea mientras yo cuidaba de Sarada. – Naruto apretó los puños mientras le soltaba un golpe a la pared.

-Maldita sea! – gritó frustrado el hokage. Hinata puso una mano en su hombro pidiéndole calma por su hijo. –Naruto se volteó –Suficiente Bolt, descansa. Hiciste lo que pudiste y lo hiciste bien – Se quitó amablemente la mano de Hinata y caminó hacia la salida seguido de Shikamaru y Kakashi.

_P-papá- llamó el niño. Naruto se detuvo pero no se volteó –Tía Sakura me pidió decirles algo… A tío Sasuke, al abuelito Kakashi y a ti- le informó mientras soltaba lágrimas de nuevo y se abrazaba a su madre. –Dijó: Dile a Sasuke-kun, Naruto – baka y Kaka-sensei que los estaré esperando…- Shikamaru miró a los dos hombres con lastima. Tsk, es que si fuera Ino el se estaría volviendo loco. Kakashi ensombreció su mirada y apretó los puños mientras se le empañaba la vista. Naruto soltó un sollozo poco audible para el niño y su esposa pero fuerte para los dos hombres a su lado. Bolt continuó –Pero que no se apuraran o se la verían con ella. Eso fue todo. Luego huí con Sarada en mi espalda.- terminó el niño mientras su madre lo acostaba en la cama. Naruto asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Los tres se aparecieron en la oficina del Hokage. Enseguida los AMBUS que los esperaban hicieron la debida inclinación esperando órdenes. Naruto se sentó en su escritorio, Shikamaru se posicionó a su lado mientras Kiba y Sai miraban todo desde un rincón de la oficina. Sai se veía preocupado y ojeroso. La feita estaba perdida e Ino no dejaba de llorar en casa asustando a Inojin. Neji dio un paso al frente luego de levantar la rodilla del suelo en señal de obediencia y dijo: -Hokage-sama, ya estamos listos-

Naruto miró al tío de su hijo. Confiaba en el. –Kakashi los acompañará Neji, es hora de irse- El Hyuga miró al Hatake y asintió en reconocimiento. Kakashi se posicionó a su lado y miró a Naruto. Los AMBUS enseguida desaparecieron. Kakashi iba a irse también cuando Naruto lo detuvo llamándolo –No la siento sensei. No siento mi parte de chakra en ella- El peliplata no necesitó más, sabia a que se refería, se lo habían contado hace ya algún tiempo. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla mientras una risa infantil de una pelirosa de 12 años sonaba en su cabeza. "Así que voy en busca de otro nombre para visitar en la piedra…" tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sakura era como su hija.

Asintió y desapareció. –Tráela a casa sensei- susurró para el mismo mientras pedía quedarse solo. Debía avisarle a Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

El Séptimo Hokage observó la escena que tenía enfrente con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Bolt estaba dormido en la silla junto a la cama donde reposaba Sarada, sosteniendo suavemente su mano.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el escuadrón asignado a la búsqueda de Sakura salió de la aldea, por lo que ya deberían de estar en el sitio que Bolt indicó. Esperaba que pudieran encontrar algo… lo que sea. Sakura merecía una ceremonia con todos los honores y él se la daría. Necesitaba tener un sitio a donde ir a llorarla por horas, llevarle flores, hablar con ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberle fallado al no estar ahí cuando lo necesito. A su hijo le habían dado de alta el mismo día que Kakashi-sensei y los demás partieron pero venia a ver a Sarada y se sentaba horas en esa silla a velar su sueño, solo eso. Boruto ya no era el mismo niño prepotente y ruidoso que hablaba hasta marear a la gente presumiendo sus poderes o haciendo bromas. Se sentía responsable, culpable. Himawari e Hinata a veces lo acompañaban en el día, la menor le leía cuentos a Sarada o la peinaba mientras que su esposa traía flores y acondicionaba la habitación haciéndola mas cálida. "Sakura-chan, será que nuestros hijos podrán lograr lo que nosotros no?" pensó el hombre mientras escuchaba como su hijo mayor murmuraba el nombre de la niña en sueños. Dolía, dolía tanto… años de su vida teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Siempre admirándola desde las sombras, siempre conformándose. Si tan solo... si tan solo él hubiese luchado un poco más, si tan solo hubiese tenido el coraje de dejar a Hinata cuando ella se lo pidió.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-No entiendo que tratas de decir Sakura- apartó su mirada de la mujer pelirosa que descansaba en su pecho. Tenían meses saliendo a escondidas luego de que en un entrenamiento propuesto por ella ambos terminaran en el piso con sus rostros juntos y el acortara la distancia. Su dicha al ser correspondido en el beso fue tan grande que una semana después, aun cuando ella lo había estado evitando, la acorraló en su oficina y le dijo que quería sentir esa emoción el resto de sus días. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y el la alzó al instante de las caderas sentándola en el escritorio mientras la amaba como siempre había soñado._

 _La mujer se incorporó un poco apoyando sus manos en el pecho trabajado del rubio y lo obligó a mirarla –Quiero que la dejes Naruto- le repitió en voz suave mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo esperando su respuesta.-No quiero seguir así, dejándote ir cada noche sabiendo que iras a dormir con ella, que te pasearas con ella por la aldea.- terminó con algunas lagrimas la pelirosa._

 _El rubio Hokage la miró con profundo dolor –Sigues casada con Sasuke y…- la mujer lo interrumpió bufando molesta._

 _-Por Kami Naruto! Tengo 6 años sin ver a Sasuke. Tiene una hija que ni lo reconoce como su padre porque nunca lo ha visto. Aun si viniera pronto, se iría el doble de rápido.- le hablaba molesta mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. –Voy a pedirle el divorcio. Solo necesito una carta y que me prestes tu halcón- dijo volteándose ya casi lista._

 _El rubio la miró sorprendido. Ella… acaso?... Ella dijo, dejarlo? A Sasuke? Pero si hace unas semanas, sin hace tan solo hace unas semanas lo corrió de su apartamento diciéndole que él no debía meterse en la crianza de Sarada, que su hija tenía un padre que resultaba ser su esposo. Que no se le olvidara de nuevo. Aun así, el había vuelto a ella esta noche luego de verla en el baile de recaudación de fondos para el área infantil del Hospital. Se veía tan hermosa con su cabello ya largo y su vestido verde esmeralda que no resistió esperarla fuera de su apartamento a que llegara. Sarada estaba en casa de los padres de Sakura y dormiría allá, no habría problema. Sakura se sentó algo ansiosa en la cama mientras lo miraba con mucho amor y esperanza –Podemos hacerlo, juntos. No será algo inmediato, tendremos que esperar a que pase un tiempo para mostrarnos en público pero te amo tanto que…-_

 _-Hinata está embarazada- susurró el hombre mientras apartaba la mirada y sentaba en el borde la cama con las manos en la cabeza. –Lo siento Sakura-chan yo…- la mujer miró su espalda y susurro un "cuando". –La noche que discutimos por decirte que Sarada estaba muy pequeña aun para entender la verdad de su clan. Tus palabras me dolieron tanto. Amo a Sarada como si fuera mi hija también, la he cuidado desde pequeña, he estado mas con ella que su propio padre y tú me dices que no soy quien para opinar sobre lo que podría afectarla. Salí de aquí a beber todo lo que estaba en mi oficina y luego fui a casa. Hinata estaba esperándome y solo… yo… no lo sé, solo fue rabia.- El hombre se volteó desesperado mientras veía como la pelirosa se tapaba la boca tratando de reprimir sollozos sin éxito –Perdónam…- Una cachetada le volteó la cara antes de terminar de pedirle perdón. La miró levantarse y abrirle la puerta del cuarto._

 _-Conoces la salida, vete- su voz dura y sin titubear lo hizo levantarse mientras se ponía el resto de su ropa y recogía sus cosas._

 _Al pasar a su lado no pudo evitar decirle:- Te adoré siendo un niño, te quise siendo un adolescente, ahora, siendo un hombre, te amo profundamente y sé que hasta el día que muera, lo seguiré haciendo.- Observó su rostro. Sus parpados fuertemente apretados, su labio blanco de tanta presión que sus dientes ejercían mordiéndolo, sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas. Elevó una mano para limpiarlas cuando su grito lo detuvo._

 _-LARGO!- le gritó con rabia temblando de pies a cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no volver a golpearlo. Naruto la miró con dolor y salió. Dejando en ese cuarto la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la mujer que siempre había amado. Pero el era un hombre, Hinata lo necesitaba a su lado para ese bebé que venía en camino. No podía dejarla, no así. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y se alejó por el pasillo mientras los sollozos de Sakura se hacían más fuertes._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Volvió en si cuando alguien posó suavemente una mano en su hombro. Ino lo miraba con lastima, como sabiendo que había estado recordando. La miró detenidamente, se veía cansada, con bolsas bajo sus ojos que intentaba cubrir con maquillaje. Estaba algo más delgada y su cabello largo estaba recogido en un moño desarreglado.

-Naruto-sama- saludó con respeto. –Yo cuidaré ahora de Sara-chan. Puede irse tranquilo a descansar.- terminó con una suave sonrisa que no le podía envidiar nada a las de Sai.

-Ino… te ves horrible- trató de alivianar el ambiente de lástima que se había creado entre los dos. La mujer Yamanaka le miró con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa triste en los labios.

-Deberías buscar un espejo Naruto- bromeó la rubia pasando por su lado para llegar al florero cambiando el agua. Al terminar de chequear la tabla de anotaciones de la historia clínica de Sarada volteó de nuevo al rubio que miraba ansioso lo que diría. –Ya está al 100%. Despertará en cualquier momento- se permitió sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en días.

Naruto asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa que sin embargo duró segundos. –Debo irme. Shikamaru se ha quedado solo y ya sabes que le es problemático el papeleo- informó mientras le daba una última mirada a los niños y se volteaba a la salida… -Te agradecería Ino…-

-Serás el primero en enterarte apenas despierte Naruto-. El hiperactivo ninja susurro un "gracias" y se marchó. La mujer de cabellos rubios claros observó a los niños dormir. Boruto no quería alejarse de Sarada por nada del mundo. Naruto lograba arrastrarlo a casa en las noches solo después de asegurarle que él se quedaría ahí con ella y que en la mañana lo traería su madre de regreso. "Sakura… espero que este ahogo tan horrible en el pecho no sea lo que estoy imaginando" se dijo mientras miraba hacia la pequeña pelinegra que descansaba en la cama de hospital. No la podía dejar, no aún. Era demasiado pronto. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras veía como Boruto se despertaba y chequeaba el estado de su amiga. "Así que, tal padre, tal hijo eh frentona?"

Mientras tanto, un grupo de ninjas brincaba de árbol en árbol siendo liderado por un pelimarron con ahora cabello corto y mascara de halcón. Con ellos también iban tres perros pequeños vestidos, con bandanas de la hoja y un perro más grande, característico acompañante de un miembro del clan Inuzuka.

-El sitio indicado esta a 500 metros. No se separen- dijo el pelimarron de la máscara de halcón.

-Hai- dijeron todos a la vez en voz baja para no alertar a posibles enemigos. Era un grupo de 5 más los perros.

-Creo que pakkun debería irse adelantando junto a Akimiri- opinó el único ninja vestido de jounin y sin mascara distintiva de AMBU que los acompañaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Con su olfato podrán detectar cualquier olor perteneciente a Haruno- dijo Hana Inuzuka, hermana mayor de Kiba y dueña del perro mas grande.

-Taichou, que dices?- preguntó otro AMBU de cabello corto negro mientras lo alcanzaba.

-De acuerdo, desplieguen a sus perros. Denle algo con el olor de Sakura y que se adelanten. Kakashi- llamó al ninja de cabellos plateados. El aludido lo alcanzó – Que tus invocaciones te avisen si encuentran o ven algo extraño. Les daremos 10 minutos de ventaja- El Hatake asintió y se dirigió a su perro líder.

-Pakkun, conoces el olor de Sakura. Ve por ella- ordenó el ex sharingan mientras el perro asentía y se perdía junto con la orden de la Inuzuka a su perro.

-Bien, la llama de la juventud está con nosotros! La conseguiremos, ya verán- dijo tratando de animar a los demás el AMBU del cabello negro.

Kakashi miró al discípulo de Gai. Sin tan solo supiera que no era una misión de rescate si no de búsqueda de restos. En el caso de que los hubiera. Miró al cielo… "Obito, Rin, Sensei… espero que donde sea que estén, cuiden de ella por favor". Observó como Neji revisaba el mapa de nuevo junto con el Yamanaka que los acompañaba en caso de que pudieran encontrar a quien interrogar. Lee y Hana repasaban el plan tratando de encontrarle algún error o punto flojo. Pakkun volvia agitado. –Ehh Kakashi! La he encontrado. Rápido- apuró el can. Se veía alterado y triste. Pakkun había encontrado el cuerpo de su ex alumna.

Sin esperar la orden del Hyuga salió disparado detrás del animal que lo guiaba al sitio. Sintió como los demás lo seguían. "Vamos Sakura, tal vez pudiste lograrlo, tal vez te escondiste" rogaba a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando en ese momento que Naruto se equivocara. Al diablo con la seguridad que tenía hasta hace unos momentos de que no estaba viva. "Vamos pequeña, tienes a una niña en casa que te espera" ya casi, ya veía un claro donde todo estaba quemado y detrozado. En el centro se podía ver un bulto que asimilaba a un cuerpo. Su corazón latió rápido, sus manos sudando. Estaba respirando tan fuerte que seguro los demás lo escuchaban.

-Byakugan- dijo el líder de la misión divisando a lo lejos la escena a donde se acercaba el Sexto. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y trató de alcanzarlo. –Kakashi alto- ordenó con la voz fallándole. Pero ya era tarde, el ex sensei del último Uchiha, el contenedor del nueve colas y la pequeña prodigio del control de chakra ya había llegado a su destino.

Kakashi miró el cuerpo y cayó de rodillas a la grama quemada. Lagrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido o visto a lo largo de su vida lo preparó para ver el cuerpo ensangrentado y quemado de su pequeña ex alumna. Sintió nauseas. Vomito lo poco que había ingerido esos tres días desde la noticia y busco desesperado el aire que amenazaba con dejarle. Levantó su vista y se acercó al cuerpo. La tomo en brazos y la coloco en su regazo mientras maldecía a los dioses por hacerlo esto a una mujer maravillosa, madre ejemplar, amiga incondicional. La vida era tan injusta maldición. Con una mano cerró sus ojos- Descansa Sakura. Puedes ir en paz. Te llevaré a casa- le susurró al cuerpo mientras más espasmos de llanto lo recorrían. Escuchó una maldición lastimera del Yamanaka. Alguien cayendo de rodillas al piso mientras sollozaba alto y claro, Lee estaba visiblemente afectado aun siendo AMBU y teniendo prohibido mostrar sus emociones. Sintió a Neji llegar a su lado y mirarlos con profundo dolor, había compartido misiones con Sakura, le tenía aprecio y admiración. Era una perdida que le dolería a toda la aldea.

-No hay nada en los alrededores. Llevémosla a casa- dijo bajito realmente afectado el Hyuga.

Kakashi asintió mientras trataba de pararse con el cuerpo de su alumna en brazos. El Yamanaka se acercó mientras Hana trataba de calmar a un Lee devastado. –Kakashi-sempai, mis condolencias. Era una gran kunoichi y una excelente medico- dijo con gran pena. Vió como el ninja asentía absorto aun mirándola. –Tenemos un pergamino dispuesto para llevar el cuerpo, está en muy mal estado y…- Kakashi no lo dejó terminar, comenzó a caminar de regreso – Nadie la va a tocar. Mucho menos para llevarla como si fuera una cosa. Yo la llevaré de regreso- terminó de decir. El ninja rubio asintió. Pasó por un lado de Lee quien lo miro con los ojos llorosos mientras Neji lo levantaba del suelo.

-E-Espere Kakashi-san- lo detuvo jalándole el chaleco –Puede que aun… su pulso, tal vez…- murmuro temblando.

-Está muerta- dijo amargamente el copy nin mientras brincaba hacia los arboles para irse. Sus nikken siguiéndolo visiblemente afectados. Apreciaban a la humana de cabellos rosas que los mimaba y cuidaba a veces.

"Naruto, ya vamos a casa" apuró el paso. Debía llegar rápido.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada al fin había despertado. Luego de casi 4 días abrió sus ojos para enfocar a la figura que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo una especie de historieta. –B-Boruto?- no veía bien sin sus lentes aun cuando el despertar del sharingan había mejorado bastante su visión. La garganta le ardía y su voz sonaba ronca, como de hombre.

El aludido brincó en su sitio y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado visiblemente emocionado –Despertaste! Al fin dattebasa. Nos tenías muy preocupados- la regañó el niño rubio mientras la abrazaba suavemente provocando un sonrojo en la chica de cabellos y ojos negros. –No te muevas. Ya va- dijo corriendo apurado al pasillo el niño. –TIAA INOOO, SHIZUNE-SAAAAN. SARADA DESPERTOOOÓ-

La niña rodó los ojos. Boru-tonto era tan gritón shannaro. A todas estas, tanto había dormido para que estuvieran tan preocupados como mencionó el chico o tan herida estaba? Miró a su alrededor mientras Boruto entraba seguido de su tía Ino y de Shizune-neesan. En seguida fue envuelta en abrazos y besos por parte de ambas mujeres mientras sollozaban y le decían que se alegraban mucho de verla despierta.

-Como te sientes Sara-chan? Estas cómoda así? Quieres algo?- Ino no paraba de preguntarle cosas a la niña quien se estaba poniendo realmente incomoda por ser el centro de atención de esos 3.

-Qusiera un poco de agua si no es molestia tía- pidió la niña con sus modales de siempre que desesperaban a Boruto y lo llevaban a hacer comentarios burlistas. Cosa que espero y no pasó. "Que le pasa a ese idiota?" se preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía del vaso que su tía le acercaba a los labios.

-Poco a poco cariño, tienes más de 4 días sin beber o comer nada- Sarada casi escupió el agua. 4 DIAS?! Si ella había sentido que durmió horas solamente. Se alteró visiblemente mientras recordaba lo que la había llevado a ese estado.

-Donde está mamá? Quiero verla. Debemos compartir con el Séptimo lo que pudimos ver de esos tipos-. Comentó tranquila mientras trataba de pararse. Quería estirar las piernas, sentía su cuerpo pesado. Tsk, que fastidio, le habían quitado su ropa para ponerle aquella bata horrible de hospital que tanto odiaba. Rió suavemente, su madre seguro la regañaría si la escuchara decir eso. "No es horrible Sarada, solo un poco incomoda" le había dicho una vez. Calló su mente cuando se dió cuenta que nadie le había contestado. –Tía?- miró a la rubia que miraba hacia la ventana.

Ino respiró profundo y se preparó para dar el discurso que había creado junto con Naruto. –Tu madre se quedó atrás peleando dándole chance a Boruto de traerte cuando te desmayaste. No hemos recibido noticias de ella pero ya un escuadrón de rastreo la está buscando. Kakashi-sensei iba con ellos, así que tu tranquila, la traerán pronto- listo, lo había dicho casi en un tono robótico, demasiado ensayado. Miró su reacción.

La niña parpadeó varias veces tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos al comienzo. Ahora lo recordaba, los habían atacado, estaban solos, hirieron a Boruto, trató de defenderlo, iban por sus ojos y por su compañero. Se encargó de defenderse tanto a ella como a Boruto, realizó 3 chidoris, utilizó el sharingan, su fuerza y nada… Solo los hacía retroceder divertidos, como si se burlaran de sus esfuerzos. Ni siquiera los atacaban en serio, solo enviaban ataques de corto alcance para que ella los desviara. Luego llegó su madre quebrando el piso y haciendo un cráter inmenso. Curó a un moribundo Boruto que ya deliraba producto de la pérdida de sangre y la miró recorriéndola, buscando heridas visibles. Al verla entera le sonrió "Buen trabajo Sara-chan" y fué lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.

Miró a Boruto – Que pasó?- el niño bajó la mirada apretando los puños. –Te he preguntado Boruto… QUE DIABLOS PASÓ?!- le gritó claramente alterada al hijo del Hokage.

-Ella me pidió traerte a casa… ella… ella me hizo tiempo para escapar contigo- la voz le temblaba al chico. No podía verla a la cara.

Sarada abrió sus ojos horrorizada –L-La... la dejaste allá sola…- la chica activó el sharingan y en un parpadeo lo tenía sujeto del cuello de su franela con su puño en el aire listo para impactarlo en su cara –COMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJARLA ALLA SOLA, TU DESGRACIADO INFELIZ- Movió su puño pero nunca llegó a impactarlo. Volteó asombrada. Su tío Sai sostenía su mano con una clara mueca de disgusto y desaprobación.

-No le levantamos la mano a los nuestros Sarada. Mucho menos a los que cuidan de nosotros- le dijo suavemente apartándola del niño quien no hizo nada para defenderse del ataque. –Boruto corrió dos días seguidos, sin parar contigo en su espalda y con el chakra básicamente agotado. Llegó aquí en mal estado y al despertar no se separó de ti ni un segundo. Ha estado aquí estos días cuidando de ti junto con otras personas que estaban igual de preocupadas- La niña agachó la cabeza. Había tratado de lastimar a su amigo que solo se había preocupado por ella. Conocía a su madre, seguro lo había obligado a irse de allí para ponerla a ella a salvo. El no tenía la culpa. –Entiendo tu molestia- siguió Sai soltando poco a poco su mano – Pero la estas dirigiendo a la persona equivocada- terminó el pintor.

La niña los observó a todos. Su tía Ino sostenía a un lloroso Bolt de los hombros, Shizune-neesan la miraba preocupada y su tío Sai miraba por la ventana de brazos cruzados. –Lo siento. Sé que no es culpa de Boruto. Yo solo… Yo- soltó un sollozo y corrió fuera del cuarto. Quería ir a casa. Quería a su mamá. Ino trató de detenerla pero la voz rara vez dura de su esposo la detuvo –Déjala ir Ino, necesita drenar esa rabia- suspiró y se dirigió a la salida. -Iré a avisarle a Naruto. Vamos Bolt-kun- El niño lo siguió con la mirada baja. Se merecía ese golpe que Sarada quería darle.

Ino y Shizune los miraron salir. –Espero que Kakashi llegue pronto y con buenas noticias- dijo la peli corto esposa del sexto. Tenía una bata de hospital entreabierta que dejaba ver su pequeño pero formado vientre de meses.

Ino caminó hacia la puerta –Yo también lo espero Shizune.-

En el despacho del Hokage un rubio hablaba mediante un monitor con los 4 kages. La tecnología era tan útil. Fue una buena decisión implementarla en la aldea. Si Sasuke la usara, todo sería más fácil con Sarada. No sentiría tanto su ausencia. –Aún no tenemos mucha información, solo lo que les digo-Naruto junto sus manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas. Tenían cerca de 2 horas discutiendo las posibles identidades de esos 6 desconocidos.

-Mmm, joyas en la frente, capas blancas y absorben ninjutsu. Parecen ser tipos difíciles- dijo Darui mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-Teniendo en cuenta que pudieron con los hijos de Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, pues me parece que son de cuidado- opinó la única mujer en pantalla. La gobernante de la roca.

-No olvidemos que Sakura Haruno está perdida en combate luego de pelear con ellos. Y si bien recuerdan, ella derrotó un Akatsuki- Les recordó el Kazekage mientras cerraba los ojos meditando lo hablado.

-Tsk, no hay nadie en el libro bingo con esas características. Sean quienes sean, no son de por aquí – comentó Chojuro.

Naruto suspiró al escuchar un toque en su puerta. Estaba esperando noticias importantes. –Tengo asuntos que atender, solo necesitaba avisarles y ponerlos en alerta. Tengan cuidado y dupliquen la seguridad en sus aldeas. Hablaremos de nuevo en cuanto recibamos información nueva- despidió el Hokage de la hoja. Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo de la pantalla hasta quedar solo Gaara.

-Naruto- llamó el ex contenedor del Shukaku. –Mi gente, mi familia y mi persona están en deuda con Sakura. Trabajó aquí mucho tiempo formando a mi personal médico. Sin olvidar que salvó a Kankuro y derrotó a Sasori junto con Chiyo-sama- Naruto asintió –Mis ninjas están a tu disposición. Kankuro insiste personalmente en dirigir un escuadrón de rastreo-.

El hombre de cabellos rubios le dió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y le dijo- Lo tendré en cuenta, Gaara- se despidió del pelirrojo y finalizó la conversación. Le dió una mirada cansada a Shikamaru y este abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Sai con Bolt.

-Hokage-sama- se inclinó el pálido cabello negro – Sarada ha despertado ya Naruto. Ha salido corriendo del hospital luego de tener un arranque de ira al contarle mi mujer lo sucedido con Sakura – contó el ex raíz. Shikamaru miró a Boruto, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara con lágrimas secas. Sarada seguro lo había culpado en su momento de rabia.

-Iré a buscarla Naruto- el manipulador de sombras ya se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-Iré yo- Se levantó de su silla quitándose el sombrero y la capa dejando revelar su traje de jounin. –Se que te he dejado a cargo de casi todo estos días. Lo siento- se sinceró el Séptimo mientras tomaba de la mano a su hijo y caminaba.

-Nah, tomate tú tiempo- le dijo el Nara antes de que cerrara la puerta. Miró a Sai. –Ya que te quedaste y es tu día libre, ayúdame con los sellos. Estas cartas deben ser enviadas a los señores feudales- Sai suspiró, adiós a su tiempo libre con Inojin.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea siendo saludado con respeto por los mayores y admiración por los menores. Correspondía a los saludos con una suave sonrisa. Miró a Bolt, su relación con el había mejorado mucho desde el ataque en los exámenes pero aun así, no había hecho nada por quitar su mano del agarre de la suya. –Que pasa Bolt?- le preguntó extrañado. Sabía que estaba triste desde que llegó pero creía que estaría mejor con Sarada despierta.

-Sarada me odia y tiene razón. Me acusó de dejar a mi tía allá sola y no esta equivocada- le contó el niño de 12 años. Naruto suspiró mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa Bolt. Ellos aparecieron de la nada y ustedes no eran contrincantes para darles pelea. Sakura-chan si y por eso se quedó, para defenderlos y protegerlos. Yo le hubiese pedido lo mismo a Sarada al estar en esa situación pero contigo desmayado-. Padre e hijo se miraron y compartieron la misma mirada de dolor –Lo que hizo Sakura-chan fue valiente y un acto de amor puro hacia ustedes. Así que tu tarea de ahora en adelante es mantener esa promesa que le hiciste de cuidar siempre a Sarada-chan. Entrenar, hacerte fuerte y aferrarte a los recuerdos hermosos que tienes de tu tía, aquí- señaló el pecho del chico –justo en tu corazón-. Se paró divisando a una niña entrando al antiguo barrio Uchiha.

-To-chan…- llamó el niño –Hablas de ella como si… como sí…- su voz le temblaba. Su tía iba a regresar con su abuelito Kakashi y su tío Neji. No es asi? Pensaba aturdido el chico de ojos azules mientras seguía a su padre a la residencia abandonada de los Uchihas.

Una niña pelinegra ya cambiada de ropa gracias a la parada rápida que hizo, entraba a la antigua casa de su padre. Su madre estaba perdida luego de haberse enfrentado a los tipos más fuertes que había tenido la desgracia de enfrentar sin poder hacer gran cosa y su padre… su padre tenía poco mas de 5 meses desde que se había ido de nuevo. Se sentía tan sola. Lloró mientras le encendía una vela al altar donde estaban los nombres de sus abuelos y su tío Itachi. –Si tan solo estuvieran aquí, si tan solo estuvieran con vida, no estaría tan sola ahora- hipo pidiéndoles cuidar a su madre y traerla a casa con ella.

-No estás sola Sarada-chan. Ni ahora ni nunca- Sarada volteó viendo al Hokage acercándose a ella junto con Boruto.

-Tío… - la niña no aguantó y se lanzó a los brazos que siempre la hacían sentir segura de niña. –Quiero a mi mamá, la quiero aquí. Tengo mucho miedo- Naruto la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, como que él estaba ahí, que no se iría a ningún lado. Bolt miraba la escena algo alejado sin saber si acercarse o no.

Sarada se percató de esto. Rompió el abrazo suavemente de su tío para levantarse y acercarse al chico tonto y revoltoso. En dos pasos estaba frente a él mirándolo a los ojos –Gomenasai- le dijo llorando de nuevo y acortó la distancia que los separaba dándole un abrazo fuerte al chico que no reaccionaba a tal acción. El rubio mayor apartó la vista, conocía a los Uchichas y no les gustaba sentirse espiados en esos momentos tan vulnerables. "Parece que la historia se repite" pensó mientras recordaba una escena parecida con Sakura el día que derrotó a Pain y volvió a la multitud que lo coreaba por su triunfo. Sonrió tristemente y se agarró el pecho. "Duele tanto estar sin ti". El momento fue interrumpido por un AMBU que con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto dijo las palabras que los congelaron a todos. –Hokage-sama, el escuadrón de rastreo ha regresado. Llegaran a las puertas en cuestión de minutos- así como llegó, se esfumó.

Naruto agarró de una mano a Bolt, de la otra a Sarada y realizó su jutsu de teletransportación.

Kakashi venia adelante corriendo con rapidez. Le dolía cada musculo por el esfuerzo, no habían parado a descansar ni un minuto y les agradecía a los demás por no quejarse o poner peros. Divisó las puertas de la aldea abrirse. Kotetsu e Izumo enseguida se materializaron en ellas y en la entrada logró distinguir como Naruto aparecía junto con Bolt y Sarada. Ino venia corriendo junto con Sai y Shikamaru. Disminuyó la velocidad. No podía enfrentarse a Sarada, ni a la mirada devastada de Naruto o a la culpable de su pequeño hijo. Comenzó a caminar lento, sentía que le fallarían las piernas. Neji se situó a su lado retirándose la máscara y asintiéndole con pesar. El Hatake lo entendió. Era su responsabilidad, el debía decirles, el debía anunciarle a una pequeña que su madre no la vería crecer, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer feliz. El debía decirle a un hombre que había perdido a la única mujer que había amado a lo largo de su vida. Cuando cruzó la puerta el grito de Ino Yamanaka lo recibió como mil kunais enterrándosele en la piel.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA- Sai tuvo que sostenerla mientras apartaba la mirada empañada de Kakashi. Era demasiado para el verla así, aun cuando se lo esperaba. Se encontró con la mirada de Shikamaru que ya derramaba lágrimas con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Bolt miraba a su abuelo sin poder creerlo. Ella… su tía, su segunda mamá… estaba, estaba… muerta. Trató de adelantarse y alcanzar a Sarada que había comenzado a caminar tambaleándose hacia el ex sensei de sus padres, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza. Volteó a ver a su tío sin las mascara negándole con la cabeza y una mirada de pena. –Déjala lidiar con el dolor Bolt- se abrazó a el mientras lloraba amargamente. Su tía los había salvado a un precio muy alto.

La niña pelinegra susurró un "mami?" que les partió el alma a todos en pedazos. Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Naruto le obstaculizó el paso. –No es algo que debas ver Sarada-, Lo miró, temblaba, lloraba, el hombre frente a ella, la máxima autoridad de la aldea, el ninja más poderoso del mundo se estaba quebrando como un niño pequeño. Y entonces lo entendió, lo que no quiso creer cuando vio tensarse a su tío a su lado, lo que no quiso creer cuando el grito de su tía Ino le hizo eco en lo mas profundo de su ser… Su mamá, su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, que había cuidado de ella desvelándose con sus fiebres y sus miedos infantiles que la atacaban por la necesidad de un padre que no conocía, estaba ahí, a escasos pasos de ella… sin vida. Miles de imágenes de ellas dos compartiendo en cumpleaños, en el parque, aprendiendo a nadar, curándole raspones, su primer día en la academia, la primera vez que pudo hacer el katon y el chidori, su abrazo y su "shaa, bien hecho Sarada!" la golpearon en sincronía. Su labio tembló, su boca articuló sola…. –MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ- y el sharingan se activó dejando ver tres aspas. Una vez más, un Uchiha sentía el dolor insoportable de la perdida.

 **Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste lo que hasta ahora va de historia. Me han llegado todos al correo así no me aparezcan en la página. Creo que hay un pequeño problema con eso pero los he leído todos** **y hecho caso a algunas sugerencias. En el próximo capítulo, Sasuke hará su aparición. Naruto tendrá otro revelador flashback y muchas sorpresas más.**

 **Aclaraciones: Shizune está casada con Kakashi, esperan su primer hijo. Las demás parejas son tal cual el anime y manga. Excepto mi pequeño drama NaruSaku. Sarada sabe toda la verdad acerca de la masacre. Ama y respeta a Itachi. Tratare actualizar diario como hasta ahora. Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

En la copa de un árbol se veía una figura encapuchada, portando ropas azules en tonos oscuros. Tenía días viajando de regreso a su aldea. Volvió a mirar la carta en sus manos con el sello de Konoha en ella. No decía mucho, escasas líneas que en resumen le pedían volver lo más pronto posible. Le había molestado bastante lo inconcluso del asunto, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a media y estaba en una misión muy importante. Bajó del árbol. Ya había descansado lo suficiente, era hora de seguir. El movimiento brusco hizo que la capucha se le deslizara dejando ver un cabello azabache un poco largo y despeinado. Un mechón de cabello le tapaba su ojo izquierdo mientras el otro se apreciaba tan negro como la noche. Se puso en marcha pensando en que sería tan urgente como para hacerlo volver cuando el dobe sabía que estaba a punto de dar con algo que necesitaban. El viento sopló desordenando sus cabellos, el rinnegan se mostró imponente. Sasuke Uchiha volvía a casa luego de 6 meses fuera. _"Sarada… Sakura"_ algo andaba mal…

En la aldea de la hoja era de tarde, pronto el sol se escondería dando paso a las luces artificiales de las calles y edificios. La noticia de que Sakura Uchiha, antes Haruno, había fallecido se regó rápidamente por toda la aldea. Cientos de aldeanos, civiles y shinobis, se reunieron a las afueras del hospital central con velas y flores, rindiéndole así un homenaje a la mujer caída. La habían llevado allí para hacerle la autopsia y exámenes correspondientes. Kakashi se había negado a que Shizune pasará por tal tarea, era demasiado para su estado, mucho había sido el impacto de la noticia. No quería que le pasara nada al bebé. Así que una Ino tragándose las lágrimas y sollozos, se ofreció para hacerlo. Nadie quería que la tocara ningún extraño o persona que no fuera cercana a ella. Naruto por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo, manteniéndose fuera de la sala que funcionaba como morgue junto con Sai y Kakashi. Yamato estaba fuera en una misión AMBU que duraría unos meses más. Luego de la triste escena en las puertas de la aldea, Naruto había pasado horas consolando a una histérica y alterada Sarada. Se la había llevado a su casa donde por fin se calmaría y quedaría dormir al cuidado de Hinata. Bolt obviamente no se había alejado de la pelinegra ni un segundo. El Hokage había tenido que tragarse su propio dolor, su propia agonía, el infierno que se estaba desatando en él para más tarde. La pequeña hija de Sakura y Sasuke así lo necesitaba, entero, con la cabeza fría, nervios de acero y en sus 5 sentidos. Ya luego la lloraría con amargura, con anhelo, con dolor, tristeza y rabia… después de todo, tenía la vida entera para hacerlo cada día. Y de eso estaba seguro, su dolor no se iría nunca, su pérdida jamás seria superada. El ruido de la puerta doble y blanca de la habitación donde se encontraba la Yamanaka lo trajo de vuelta. Los hombres del equipo siete le dieron una mirada cansada a la mujer con la bata, una mirada que le confirmó en ese momento que jamás volverían a ser los mismos. El legendario equipo había perdido a el pilar que los mantenía unidos, a la luz en la oscuridad de esos 4, porque si, Sakura era la luz de Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai.

-Hokage-sama, he finalizado- se veía que había llorado, Naruto no quería imaginar lo difícil que había sido para Ino abrir el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. El jamás podría hacer tal cosa, era digno de admirar –La causa de su…- se calló. La palabra "muerte" no quería salir de su boca. Apretó los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos. Sakura podría con esto, ella podría con su fallecimiento aun si le dolería como le dolía a ella. La había instruido para ser profesional y ella la honraría actuando como tal. Respiró profundo y miró al frente – La causa de su muerte fue la combinación de un jutsu estilo agua combinado con el estilo rayo. El cual causó las diferentes quemaduras que posee en su cuerpo- Naruto la miraba con una expresión tan fría que Sasuke envidaría. Kakashi escuchaba atento mientras Sai tomaba la mano de su esposa para infundirle valor. - Sin embargo, tiene múltiples heridas de armas blancas que pude deducir por tamaño, profundidad y grosor, pertenecen a una especie de espada, tal vez una katana. P-Presenta hema… hematomas post mortem Naruto – perdió toda cordialidad y tono profesional al decir esto, su voz temblándole y su miraba empañándosele. El rubio la miró un momento sin entender. No sabía que significaba ese término, le sonaba pero no recordaba… "Que es lo que era?". Kakashi dió la vuelta y se dispuso a irse caminando por el largo y solo pasillo típico de hospital. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí. Sai, conocedor de términos médicos por su amor a los libros y su relación con la médica, entendió al instante mirando asombrado a Ino. El Séptimo miró a su sensei alejarse aun mas confundido. Volteó a donde Ino. –Qué sig…- antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, escuchó la voz gruesa y llena de rabia del ex AMBU de cabellos platas. Pero no fué su tono de voz cargado de oscuridad lo que le heló la sangre, fué lo que pronunció.

-La golpearon después de morir Naruto – y su figura se perdió en una esquina del pasillo.

Todo le dio vueltas, tenías ganas de vomitar. Cuanto habría sufrido Sakura? Cuantos golpes había tenido que recibir antes y después?! Vio rojo todo, una vez más el chakra de Kurama respondía al instante de rabia. Sus ojos cambiaron, sus uñas se alargaron. Un brillo comenzó a cubrirlo. Sai tomó a Ino y retrocedieron. Las cerámicas del piso donde estaba el contenedor comenzaban a quebrarse, todo el hospital se sacudía. Gritos comenzaron a escucharse. No era que estaba perdiendo el control, eso ya no pasaba. Lo estaba dejando salir.

-Contrólate, estamos en un hospital, hay más personas aquí!- trató de acercársele Sai siendo expulsado contra una pared cortesía de una cola. No lo había lastimado mucho, estaba seguro, controlaba su cuerpo pero no quería que lo controlaran a él. Tenía rabia, tenía mucha rabia. Los haría pagar, los destrozaría uno por uno hasta quedar irreconocibles. Haría que rogaran por su vida, que sintieran el miedo que seguro Sakura sintió estando sola. Les cobraría cada lágrima, rasguño, moretón o herida que le habían hecho. Otra cola más e Ino intercedió.

-YA BASTA NARUTOOOOO- le rogó llorando junto a Sai en el suelo. Y eso fue todo. Un recuerdo lo golpeó enseguida.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Estaba peleando contra el fenómeno de Orochimaru. Lo había estado provocando con Sasuke y él como un idiota cayó en su trampa. La rabia le ganó y liberó la cuarta cola. No tenía control sobre su cuerpo luego de que esta apareciera._

 _Un pequeño destello de consciencia le quedaba aun pero se iba apagando poco a poco. Tuvo miedo. Sentía mucha rabia y odio que no solo venían de él. Escuchó el grito de Yamato-taichou advirtiéndole a Sakura-chan que no se acercara a él._

" _NARUTOOO!" le había gritado, lo escuchó lejos, distante pero lo escuchó. Era ella llamándolo desesperada."Ya basta. YA BASTA, NARUTOO". Y todo se volvió negro._

 _-EndFlashback-_

Logró calmarse. Respiro varias veces y se acercó a Sai. Ino lo miraba asombrada de que pudiera volver a la normalidad tan rápido. Le extendió su mano al pelinegro y este la tomó levantándose.

-Lo siento Sai. Te he lastimado?- le preguntó preocupado.

El padre de Inojin negó suavemente. –Tranquilo, estoy bien- Ino se acercó a él interrumpiendo el momento.

-Naruto, quiero pedirte algo- se atrevió a hablarle luego del miedo anterior que le provocó. –Quiero tratar de regenerar el cuerpo de Sakura. Cerrar las heridas y curar las quemaduras. Desaparecer los moretones. Sarada no debe recordarla así- pidió la mujer.

Naruto contempló la idea. No quería que experimentaran con ella. –Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?- preguntó.

Ino asintió segura. –Sakura me enseñó después de todo- le sonrió tristemente.

-Bien. La ceremonia será en 2 horas Ino. Haz lo que puedas- estaba cansado. Quería darse un baño ponerse la ropa adecuada para despedirla físicamente de este mundo. Jamás de su corazón. Se desapareció para aparecerse en la sala del apartamento de la pelirosa. Caminó hacia el cuarto donde tantas veces la amó en cuerpo y alma. Se sentó en su cama y se permitió respirar su olor, su aroma, su esencia. Sakura olía a flores, a sueños, a felicidad. Se acostó ahí, solo sería un momento. Estaba tan cansado.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Sakura salía del baño con el cabello aun goteándole en las puntas. Dejando a su paso un aroma floral que Naruto amaba sentir. El rubio la jaló del paño justo cuando pasaba a su lado y la acostó encima de el._

 _-N-Naruto! Voy a mojarte todo- le reprochó sonrojada la hermosa mujer sonriéndole._

 _Rió feliz. Sakura lo hacía feliz. No le importaba si estaba mojado, sudado, seco o fresco. Mientras escuchara su respiración, mientras viera ese sonrojo y esa sonrisa picara, todo estaba jodidamente bien. –Cuántos hijos quieres Sakura-chan?- se atrevió a preguntarle. El planeaba dejar a Hinata dentro de un futuro cercano y solo entonces, Sakura sería su esposa._

 _La mujer rió mientras ponía una mueca pensativa. –Mm, estarían bien 4 Hokage-sama?- pregunto seductora al rubio. –Solo para empezar claro- rió de nuevo y se puso de pie mientras se ponía una almohada en el estomago simulando una panza grande. A Naruto ninguna otra cosa en el mundo le pareció más hermosa._

 _-Eso estaría bien dattebayo- le sonrió con ternura y se paró. La agarró de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro boca abajo. –No sé quién te dijo que podías bañarte sin mi mujer-bromeó aparentando estar indignado caminando al baño con ella._

 _Sakura rió como un niña pequeña –Bájame Naruto! Estás loco- La escuchó soltar un gritito mientras la metía a la regadera. "Se podía morir de felicidad?"_

 _-Endflashback-_

Se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. Parecía un gato llorando en la calle. Se restregó los ojos y enfocó su vista en el pequeño reloj de mesa hecho a mano por Sarada y Bolt cuando tenían 4 años. 6:45, tenía minutos para cambiarse e ir al servicio que le ofrecerían. Se levantó tirando una foto de la cabecera de la cama en el proceso. La tomó… era una foto de los 2. Tendrían como 20 años, antes de ser padres. Ella sonreía a la cámara radiante, con un vestido blanco con flores verdes y azules. El tenía el traje de jounin con una sonrisa orgullosa. Le sujetaba la cintura con una mano y con la otra hacia el signo de la victoria. Lo recordaba, fue el día que tuvo su ascenso a jounin. Quito la tapa que cubría la fotografía y tomó la foto, se la llevaría con él. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y salió del apartamento. Era hora de irse.

En casa de los Uzumaki's una niña pelinegra se miraba en el espejo. Traía un vestido negro con un lazo blanco en el cuello. Su cabello corto debidamente peinado y su frente libre de la bandana ninja. Se veía pálida, una sombra marrón bajo sus ojos y sus labios agrietados eran la evidencia del día que llevaba. Tocaron la puerta suavemente. –Pase- susurró en voz baja.

Boruto Uzumaki entró vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, exceptuando su camisa blanca. Un traje de pantalón y chaqueta, sencillo. –Papá se está bañando, bajará enseguida. Es hora de irnos- le informó con voz triste. Habían llorado juntos toda la tarde hasta que Sarada se quedó dormida y su padre se fue alegando que debía preparar todo. La chica le había pedido que no la dejara sola ni un segundo hasta que todo pasara.

La hija de Sasuke asintió quedadamente empezando a caminar seguida de Boruto. Bajaron las escaleras y ahí los esperaban ya listas Hinata y Himawari. Ambas de negro igualmente con vestidos sencillos. No tuvieron que esperar más que segundos. El hijo del cuarto hokage bajaba las escaleras con un pantalón negro, sweater manga larga negro y su capa distintiva de Kage. Su cabello un poco más largo, despeinado como cuando era adolescente y sin bandana. Su porte exhalaba una tristeza difícil de ignorar pero aun así era intimidante y poderoso.

-Podemos hacer esto Sara-chan. Juntos- le animó a caminar con el su tío.

-Hai- salieron de la residencia Uzumaki rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha, específicamente en las puertas. Un ninja de guardia le daba la bienvenida a un shinobi que regresaba después de mucho tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo –Uchiha-san, está de vuelta- Sasuke pasó a su lado dedicándole un "Hmph" y siguió su camino. Iría primero a ver que quería el dobe. Las calles estaban vacías, cosa que lo extrañó. Konoha era activa aun de noche y apenas eran las 7. Aceleró el paso brincando por los tejados. "Donde están todos?"

Visualizó una multitud justo a las afueras de la torre del Hokage. Todos traian velas y flores blancas. Vestidos de negro mayormente. Al momento vió a Naruto acercarse al borde de la azotea de la que solía dar discursos. "Qué diablos estaba pasando?!" pensó molesto. Kakashi estaba al lado izquierdo del dobe mientras que a su derecha como siempre el Nara ocupando su puesto de consejero. Vió en la fila de adelante a su hija con la esposa de Naruto y los hijos de este. También vió al rarito de su reemplazo, esposo de la gritona de Ino que también estaba junto al hijo aun más raro de ambos. El hijo y esposa del Nara. Los Hyugas insufribles. La esposa de Kakashi. "Donde estaba Sakura?" Su corazón se aceleró, un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho. Miró de nuevo hacia la azotea buscándola en el grupo de seguidores de Naruto. Nada. Ningún cabello rosa. Dio un paso para acercarse a Sarada harto de la situación desconocida cuando vió la foto del homenajeado. El mundo se detuvo un segundo, debían estar jugándole la broma mas macabra de la jodida existencia. Era Sakura. La de la foto era su esposa. La madre de su hija. Y todo tuvo sentido, la carta de Naruto pidiéndole volver, la sensación extraña en todo el camino, la aldea vacía, la gente de negro, las flores, el llanto que hasta ahora escuchaba a lo lejos. La estaban despidiendo. Sakura estaba… ella…. Su esposa estaba –muerta- se escuchó a si mismo decir aquella palabra con dolor. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla. "Cuanto más de mi piensas llevarte?" reclamó a los cielos, a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando. Si es que alguien lo hacía.

Sakura era su luz. Ella apartaba la oscuridad de su alma. Ella tenía al monstruo apartado, encerrado. Si Sakura no estaba, si Sakura se había ido… solo quedaba el vengador.

 **Yyyy… les debo el flashback revelador de Naruto! Vendrá en el próximo cap, era necesario. El fic será largo así que ahora es que falta. Lo siento a los fanáticos de Sakura pero su muerte es un hecho. Auuunque, todo en el mundo de la ficción es posible no es así? Así que no desesperen. Vendrán más cosas de ella.**

 **Aclaraciones: Sakura y Naruto se dejaron luego del anuncio del segundo embarazo de Hinata. Desde allí no tenían nada romántico pero recuperaron la amistad con el tiempo. Comenzaron su relación cuando Boruto tenía 6 años y medio y Sarada tenía 6 años. Aun cuando siempre supieron que se amaban el uno al otro, Sakura decidió darle una oportunidad más a Sasuke y Naruto se concentró en su familia y trabajo. Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Habían asistido tantas personas como esperaban. Sakura era muy querida por todos, había ayudado en la recuperación de muchos ninjas de la alianza al finalizar la guerra, movilizándose por distintas aldeas, curando, reparando, aliviando dolores físicos porque los del alma quedarían por siempre. Prestósu mano y su fuerza para reconstruir Konoha, lo que la guerra se había llevado. Una de sus ayudas consistió en tomar un edificio abandonado antes de la guerra para construir un refugio con ayuda de Naruto, Yamato, kakashi y los demás gennin de la generación, para los niños que lo habían perdido todo. Aquellos que sus padres habían sido arrebatados por los horrores de la guerra, niños que eran hijos de nadie. El Séptimo observó como Temari, esposa de Shikamaru, madre de Shikadai y ocasional maestra de esos niños que crecieron, se formaron bajo el ala protectora de ellos y ahora eran adolescentes o mayores de edad en caso de muchos, dirigía al grupo de los mismos hasta el centro, frente a la foto de Sakura. Cada uno, portaba una cara infinita de tristeza, algunos lloraban, otros sollozaban y los más grandes, aquellos que pasaban los 6-10 años cuando la guerra, shinobis de la hoja en su mayoría, portaban la cara de quien había perdido una vez más, a un ser querido. Naruto los miró a cada uno… los recordaba a todos, asustados, confundidos, atemorizados por un futuro incierto…

 _-Flashback-_

" _-Esto que quieres proponerle a todos sin duda es un acto muy puro y hermoso Sakura-chan pero hay que considerar que hacernos cargo de todos es demasiado económicamente hablando. Sin mencionar que todos tendremos misiones, ocupaciones con los clanes en el caso de Ino y Shikamaru, yo con la formación, tú con el Hospital…-_

 _-Podemos hacerlo Naruto. Somos muchos, si todos aceptan, nos las arreglaremos con el tiempo. Además, muchos están grandes, los que tienen entre 12 y 14 podrían ayudar también con el cuidado de los más pequeños- Interrumpió ansiosa explicándole las opciones una pelirosa_

 _-No lo sé Sakura-chan, es mucha responsabilidad y nosotros aun somos niños también. Que te hace pensar que estarán bien con nosotros? Podemos dejar que la abuela se encargue y los envie a casas de familias que puedan acogerlos y…-_

 _Una vez más la chica lo interrumpió –No quiero que estén solos- murmuro bajito. El rubio la miró sin entender muy bien. La chica miró hacia el lago donde estaban sentados y agarró una piedrita para luego lanzarla con fuerza – Durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke-kun y tú estuvieron solos. Kaka–sensei también. De niños, tu no tuviste la suerte de tener los cálidos brazos de una madre ni amigos con quien jugar, un padre que te reprendiera suave pero firme y luego te enseñara la manera correcta de hacer lo que habías hecho mal. Y a Sasuke-kun y Kaka-sensei se los arrebató la vida demasiado pronto. – Naruto bajó la mirada, comprendía de que iba todo esto y pudo sentirse más que avergonzado. El quería enviar a esos niños a vivir por lo que él había vivido. La soledad, el miedo, el rechazo en un sitio en el que sentías no pertenecías o no encajabas. –No voy a enviarlos a casas donde tal vez los maltraten, donde separen a los que son hermanos, familia. No voy a enviarlos a un camino de oscuridad que los consuma más adelante- Sakura se levantó y sacaduio su ropa. Le dio la espalda a el rubio y comenzó a alejarse – No voy a volver a voltear a lo obvio Naruto. Pude haberte ayudado a ti con tan solo invitarte a jugar o acercarme. Lamentablemente nunca lo hice y viviste una infancia que no merecías. Si no pude hacerlo por ti, debo hacerlo por ellos- terminó la chica perdiéndose en el bosque._

 _-Sakura…- susurró Naurto sorprendido sintiéndose un sentimiento cálido expandirse por su pecho. Así que… El iba a cuidar a unos 30 niños eh? Sacudió la cabeza divertido. Iban a amar el ramen tanto como el dattebayo"_

 _-Endflashback-_

Salió de ese recuerdo sonriendo nostálgicamente mientras veía como los niños tomaban posición y comenzaban a cantar bajito y armonioso. Hinata los había enseñado después de todo.

 _ **Go in peace, go in kindness**_

 _ **Go in love, go in faith**_

 _ **Leave the day, the day behind us**_

 _ **Day is gone, go in grace**_

Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó llenar esa canción su alma. Sarada sollozaba agarrada fuertemente de la mano de Boruto que veía la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Hinata les daba palmaditas suaves mientras miraba todo con profundo dolor. Ino lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Sai y a su lado Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Shino y Lee se preparaban para dejar una flor blanca en la caja donde descansaría por siempre su amiga.

 _ **Let us go into the dark**_

 _ **Not afraid, not alone**_

 _ **Let us hope by some good**_

 _ **Safely to arrive at home**_

La fila comenzó a formarse. El primero en dejar aquella flor blanca fue Shino. Realizó una leve inclinación y con un "Hasta pronto, Sakura" volvió a su lugar. Le siguió Tenten quien con unas cuantas lagrimas depositó la flor y fue a su sitio de nuevo siendo abrazada por su hijo Metal. Kiba fue el siguiente, lagrimas gruesas caian por su rostro con marcas, Akamaru a su lado llevaba igualmente una flor en su boca que dejó a la par de su amo, soltando un sonido lastimero y lamiendo la foto en el proceso. Kiba le susurró unas cuantas palabras a la kunoichi, entre las cuales, distorsionadas por el llanto, se pudo entender un "Tú tranquila, yo cuido de él". Lee y Chouji pasaron juntos dándole un pequeño rezo e inclinación. El de mallas verdes estaba devastado, después de todo, luego de superar su obsesión infantil por la mujer de cabellos rosados, habían sido grandes amigos. Shikamaru llegó con las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada portaba un gran pesar, no lloraba, ya la había llorado en debido momento. –Tsk, mujer problemática. Mira que irte así, tan pronto- Acarició suavemente la foto y con una pequeña sonrisa le susurró a su amiga – Ve las nubes de cerca por mí, Sakura- y caminó hacia su familia que lo esperaba ya con un rostro de pena. Sakura y el se habían vuelto cercanos luego de compartir una misión que les llevo un mes entero. Ella tomó la costumbre de en las tardes, cuando tenían tiempo libre en aquella misión, acostarse con él a ver las formas de las nubes y simplemente admirarlas. "Ahora entiendo" le había dicho una vez, -"Las miras porque allá arriba esta la paz que tanto anhelamos acá abajo" y el sonrió asintiendo. Por fin alguien lo entendía.

 _ **Let us hope by some good**_

 _ **Safely to arrive at home**_

Los niños seguían cantando cuando Neji Hyuga con todo su porte caminó con flor en mano hasta el homenaje físico que le estaban realizando a la Haruno. Cruzó una mirada con Shikamaru, solo el sabia como se sentía el prodigio de los Hyugas en ese momento. Neji había caído rendido a los encantos de Sakura hace muchos años atrás, 10 para ser exactos. Y en una misión en conjunto con Shikamaru y Sakura, le había confesado al Nara lo que estaba empezando a sentir. El hijo de Shikaku Nara le dijo que eso era muy problemático, pues Sakura estaba casada y tenía una hija con Sasuke. Y el ex vengador era conocido por ser eso, un vengador. Neji decidió guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, no por miedo a el Uchiha, si no porque sabía que la mujer amaba a aquel pelinegro con cada parte de su alma y corazón. No tenía ninguna oportunidad ahí aun cuando Sasuke hacia mucho que no se aparecía por Konoha. Encontrarla en ese bosque junto con Kakashi y en ese estado, fue devastador para él. Sin embargo, se obligó a no soltar el grito de frustración y dolor que amenazaba salir de su garganta y esperó llegar a la aldea, a su casa, a su baño. Aquella noche se despojó de su vestimenta AMBU y se metió en la ducha, dejó correr el agua pegando su frente de la cerámica, dejó correr las lagrimas que había guardado desde que su byakugan la vió primero que todos. Depositó la flor y algo más. Un pañuelo que ella le había dado para taparse una herida en el tobillo que empezaba a infectarse, hasta llegar a un sitio donde pudiera curarlo apropiadamente.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Mira nada mas como tienes esa herida Neji-kun- le reprochaba una mujer de cabellos rosados vestida de Jounin mientras lo ayudaba a caminar. –Debiste hacerme caso e irte a por los demás. Yo podía fácilmente con esos 3- frunció su ceño y trató de lucir molesta cuando en realidad estaba muy preocupada por su pie._

 _-No es nada que no puedas curar Sakura. Además, ya lo has cubierto, solo falta llegar a un sitio donde podamos descansar y apliques un poco de chakra en la zona – Le dijo para relajar el semblante de ella. Funcionó, ahora sonreía suavemente mientras asentía._

 _-Vamos señor-yo-todo-lo-puedo-Hyuga- , hay que curarte ese rasguñito que te impide caminar- rió mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. El hombre se sonrojó enseguida. Sí, no tenía a Sakura Haruno como mujer, no la tenía esperando por él en casa, no sería ella quien llevaría en su vientre a su primogénito pero, tenia estas pequeñas cosas de ella que eran solo para él en estos momentos y con eso, con eso le bastaba."_

 _-Endflashback-_

La melodía triste que tocaban los niños era acompañada con el ambiente que se sentía. Hinata se acercó con Bolt y Himawari, cada uno deposito su flor, Hinata le agradeció su infinito amor por sus hijos y el cuidado que siempre le otorgó a su Naruto. Susurró un simple "te perdono Sakura" y le dió el lugar a su hija para hacerle un breve rezo. Si, Hinata Hyuga era muchas cosas pero jamás tonta y ella se había dado cuenta de lo que Naruto mantenía con la pelirosa hace años. Pero nunca dijo nada, nunca reclamó. Naruto siempre volvía a casa y ella lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, había aceptado su segundo puesto hace mucho tiempo. Sakura no era la otra, ella no había sido la intrusa en el corazón del Hokage rubio, no, lo era y lo seria siempre ella. Su hija terminó y fué el turno de Bolt.

-Gomena… Gomenasai tía. Si tan solo yo pudiera, si pudiera de alguna manera…- volvió a llorar siendo consolado por su madre, sintiéndose mucho peor porque el tenia los brazos de su madre para llorar y la pelinegra que miraba la escena no. Ya no más. Miró como su tía Ino se acercaba junto con su tío Sai y dejaban un ramo de aquellas flores blancas muy bonito, seguro obra de su tía.

-Frentona, no te perdono haberte ido así, tan pronto, tan lejos de nosotros y de esa manera. Te extrañaré todos y cada uno de los días, mejor amiga, no, hermana. Eso eres y serás siempre Sakura- sollozaba recargada de su esposo quien miraba la foto con profunda tristeza. Sakura le había enseñado el significado de la palabra amistad junto con Naruto. Le había dado un lugar en aquel equipo en el que se sentía fuera de lugar. Lo había introducido en aquel mundo de emociones y sentimientos que era tan ajeno para él. – Gracias feita. Gracias por todo- se obligó a moverse junto con Ino, era el turno de la pequeña hija de la fallecida y hermosa mujer.

Sarada llegó al ataúd e hizo lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer… La miró. Miró su cuerpo ya frio y sin vida. Necesitaba convencerse que había pasado, que era real. Sin embargo, no lloraba, ya no lloraba. Había derramado tantas lágrimas que sentía que no poseía más. Su madre se veía en calma, en paz. "Mamá, espero que donde estés, hayas encontrado la paz que tanto luchaste por tener aquí" pensó la niña. De repente, un hombre apareció a su lado dejando ondear una capa. Sasuke se había materializado al lado de su única hija. Sarada abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y lo que había pensado imposible de hacer hace tan solo unos segundos, sucedió. Se echó a llorar como una pequeña niña y se abrazó a su padre. –Papá, no está, ya no va a estar con nosotros- decía desesperada mientras se aferraba a su cintura como si fuera el salvavidas en ese mar que la quería arrastrar a lo más oscuro y profundo.

Sasuke le delvovió el abrazo a su pequeña a su manera, la envolvió con su único brazo y la acercó aun mas a su cuerpo mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de Sakura. No tenía nada, no estaba maltratado, ni un solo moretón o indicio de que había peleado hasta morir. Seguro la mujer de Kakashi o Ino tenían algo que ver en eso. Les gradeció mentalmente, Sarada no habría tenido que verla en el estado que realmente se encontraba. –Tu madre siempre va a estar contigo Sarada. Vivirá en tu corazón siempre y cuando la recuerdes- Logró escuchar lo suficiente de dos ninjas que se encontraban hablando cerca de él al salir de su shock inicial de encontrarse con tal evento al llegar. Sakura había muerto defendiendo a Sarada y al hijo de Naruto. Les dió la ventaja de escapar a costa de su propia vida y Bolt cuidó de su hija en todo el camino de regreso, trayéndola a casa a salvo. Le dirigió una mirada a su aprendiz y vió como este no se la mantenía por más de 2 segundos. Le huía a su mirada. "Así que te sientes culpable" concluyó volviendo su mirada a su hija que parecía más calmada. Ya hablaría con Bolt luego. No era su culpa. "Molesta" pensó con dolor de nuevo al ver la foto de una alegre y más joven Sakura con el uniforme medico. El no era Naruto, el no lloraba delante de todos, el no gritaba ni se rompía haciendo un espectáculo, pero él era humano y había perdido a la única mujer que lo había amado incondicionalmente desde pequeños, esperado, dado una familia, una hija. Sasuke Uchiha perdió una vez más parte de su luz pero aun conservaba a la otra parte. Soltó a Sarada poco a poco y luego tomó su mano izquierda, la derecha conservaba una flor blanca con un listón rojo. –Sarada- llamó a la pelinegra que le devolvió el apretón como queriendo comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí, con él. –Hagamos esto juntos- le dijo mirando la flor y luego hacia adelante. La chica entendió y asintió. Dio un paso al frente justo cuando su padre también lo daba. Ambos llegaron al pequeño altar y la chica depositó la flor. Sasuke usó el rinnegan y de un espiral apareció una flor parecida a la de Sarada cayendo suavemente encima de las demás. –Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, Sakura- se despidió Sasuke alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la de Naruto. Esa mirada fué suficiente para transmitirle al Séptimo que Sasuke planeaba buscar a esos tipos y hacerlos rogar por morir rápidamente. Naruto asintió y el Uchiha lo supo, Naruto iría con él y vengarían a Sakura.

Naruto volteó hacia Kakashi, Shizune que se mantenía al lado de este con una mirada llorosa y una mano en su vientre. –Es hora de decir hasta pronto, sensei- El Hatake asintió tomando a Shizune en brazos suavemente y bajando de un salto junto con su ex alumno. Amos cayeron a ambos lados de padre e hija. Shizune dejó su flor diciéndole a la foto que saludara a Tsunade-sama por ella y que las cuidara desde arriba pues su bebé seria niña. Revelándole a su pequeña hermana, como solía llamarla, la gran noticia, y retrocedió hacia donde estaba Ino.

El cabellos platas fue el primero en dejar su respectiva flor y una pequeña campanilla que los otros dos hombres reconocieron de inmediato. –Siempre ha sido tuya Sakura-chan. Ninguno de estos dos fracasados pudiera haber obtenido alguna en aquellas ocasiones, de no haber sido por ti- Naruto soltó un sollozo combinado con una risa divertida y Sasuke con una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa para aquellos 3 dijo – Hmph, habla por el dobe Kakashi- y se permitieron regresar a aquellos momentos en donde eran un equipo, donde Sasuke no se había ido en busca de poder, donde Naruto no tenía que preocuparse por el zorro en su interior y los Akatsuki's buscándole, donde Kakashi todavía no presenciaba el rompimiento de lo que consideraba su familia, donde Sakura los unía a todos con su sonrisa y les hacia el desayuno. Si, aquellos momentos los definían ahora y para siempre.

El Hokage colocó su flor y le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer que yacía acostada–Le dijiste a Bolt que nos estarías esperando Sakura-chan – Sarada y Sasuke le miraron enseguida, el ultimo apretó sus puños. "Ella lo sabía entonces, ella sabía que no ganaría". – Pero que no nos apresuráramos o nos golpearías dattebayo- rió el hijo del Yondaime. –Pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo no quiero golpes de Sakura-chan – Sasuke negó con una sonrisa de lado y el ex AMBU se permitió lanzar una carcajada para negar.- Aún así Sakura…- su voz se quebró y su máscara de humor decayó – voy a apresurarme en hacer todo lo que me falte en este mundo para alcanzarte pronto – dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y murieron en las flores debajo de él – Así que espérame, solo espera Sakura-chan-… terminó acariciando el cristal donde se veía su rostro. El hijo de Sakumo Hatake miró la reacción de Sasuke ante esto último dicho por el rubio. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Sasuke sereno y tranquilo.

El Uchiha escuchó lo que había confesado a su manera el Uzumaki. Conocía a Naruto, le había hecho una promesa de nuevo a Sakura y esta vez era que estaría con ella hasta la eternidad. Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del rubio y también sabía que Sakura los compartía hace algún tiempo pero ella decidió aceptarlo a el de nuevo, a el que era noche cuando Naruto era día, a el que era oscuridad cuando el otro era luz pura y cegadora. A el que era distante y poco expresivo cuando el contenedor de los Bijuus era una explosión de emociones exteriorizadas constantemente. Así que lo dejó en lo que era, pasado. Se dedicó a su regreso hace años atrás a que se ganaría de nuevo su amor y el de su hija, el puesto que el Hokage y su mejor amigo parecía tener. No odiaba a el rubio, no podía hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida por el. Naruto era su hermano al igual que Itachi y nada lo cambiaria a estas alturas.

El Hokage miró hacia Temari. Los chicos habían regresado a sus lugares ya y esta se encontraba junto con Shikamaru y el hijo de ambos. La kunoichi originaria de la arena asintió y saltó hacia donde estaban ellos pero unos pasos más alejada. Sacó su abanico y abrió la primera luna. Todos la miraron sin entender hasta que Naruto encendió un globo de papel blanco con flores de cerezo y lo mantuvo flotando a escasos metros arriba de el. Kakashi lo siguió, igual que Bolt, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shizune, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Tenten, todos y cada uno de los conocidos, amigos, compañeros de la pelirosa, encendieron la pequeña mecha dentro del globo que se les había dado al principio de la ceremonia entendiendo el significado. Sakura era un cerezo y los cerezos iban a volar alto. Al ser encendido el último de los globos por Konohamaru y su novia Hanabi Hyuga, Temari alzó su abanico y lo ondeó dos veces suavemente creando un viento ascendente que elevó todos los globos hacia el cielo iluminando toda Konoha. Sarada observó maravillada el cielo nocturno. Sasuke hizo girar el sharingan, recordaría esto como la despedida que merecía la pelirosa, tal como era ella, digna de admirar.

Naruto alzó la voz para ser escuchado. Era su deber despedirla con palabras que hablarían por todos. –Hoy, una luz de la aldea se eleva para alumbrarnos desde arriba, guiándonos en la oscuridad, cuidándonos desde las alturas. Físicamente hemos perdido a una talentosa kunoichi, a una de los tres nuevos sannin, a la aprendiz de la Quinta sombra- Comenzó Naruto – A una de las alumnas del legendario ninja copia. Pero sobretodo- hizo una pausa y miró a todos sus amigos en la primera fila junto con sus hijos, luego a Sarada junto con Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. Volvió su vista al frente – A una amiga y madre ejemplar. A una mujer que daba todo de ella por y para los demás. Sakura Uchiha luchó por esta aldea a mi lado hasta el final, participó y venció en la cuarta guerra ninja, trajo paz a nuestro hogar en conjunto con muchos otros que participaron. Se dedicó a el Hospital durante meses dirigiéndolo luego de la muerte de Tsunade-sama. Curó a muchos de ustedes, sanó heridas de sus hijos, hermanos, esposos, madres, padres, amigos… Tuvo la hermosa y desinteresada idea de arropar en su cuidado a los niños que lo perdieron todo, Reconstruyo muchas de sus casas, edificios, negocios. Con sus manos y su sudor- Muchos aldeanos lloraban la perdida de tan amable doctora, otros shinobis lamentaban la ida de una excelente y temeraria compañera, sus amigos simplemente lloraban la muerte de su Sakura, de su cerezo. –Se que hablo por todos cuando digo que su pérdida física duele y será recordada. Que aquellos que tuvieron misiones en común con ella recordaran que una vez los trató, les dio de su chakra, libró batallas cara a cara con la muerte para traerlos de vuelta. Hablo por mí cuando digo que daré con los responsables de esto y haré que reciban el castigo que merecen –Neji y Lee asintieron al mismo tiempo que una multitud de ninjas de la hoja se arrodillaban con respeto determinados para tal tarea, todos corearon a la vez: -A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama- y Naruto sonrió. "Haz creado tanto amor, Sakura-chan" Cerró sus ojos mientras una brisa le acariciaba el rostro "Yo también te amo"

 _ **Day is gone, go in grace…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Hasta ahora van 15 y cada uno me motiva aun mas para seguir la historia. Habrán notado ya que me gusta el drama en exceso pero prometo introducir romance. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Mía es la historia.**

 **Continuamos!**

.

.

Naruto se apareció en su oficina utilizando su ya acostumbrado jutsu. "Desde cuando no caminas?" Le había comentado divertido un día Kakashi-sensei. Suspiró. Había sido un día de mierda. De esos que te dejan agotado física y mentalmente. Caminó hasta su escritorio quitándose en el proceso la capa que le estaba pesando un montón, el sombrero de Kage y se sentó. Pasó sus manos por su cara y se echó hacia atrás recostándose en su silla. Tener que despedir a Sakura sin duda había sido uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida y joder… Solo Kami sabía que habían sido demasiados ya. Pasó su vista por su escritorio y observó las fotografías que lo adornaban, la infaltable del equipo 7 cuando eran pequeños, una con Gaara luego de una visita que le hizo, una con Ero-sennin en sus entrenamientos de pequeño, una de su boda con Hinata, otras del nacimiento de Bolt y Himawari, una del equipo 7 hace unos 2 años atrás y la ultima… La que había tomado del apartamento de la pelirosa. Su vista se quedó allí por lo que a él le parecieron horas, Sakura era tan hermosa. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. –Sasuke- saludó al moreno que se empezaba a materializar gracias al rinnegan. Sonrió un poco, el no era el único que utilizaba esas técnicas.

-Naruto- le devolvió el Uchiha. No le sorprendía que el rubio lo saludara antes de aparecerse, después de todo, ambos sentían las energías del otro fácilmente. Miró como el Hokage se movía y abría una gaveta de su escritorio sacando dos vasos y una botella. Se sentó quitándole la botella y llenando los vasos él. –Así que, esto debe ser una maña que viene con el puesto- comentó mientras señalaba la botella y agarraba su respectivo vaso.

-Ya lo creo dattebayo!- rió un poco levantando su vaso en símbolo de salud y tomándose todo el contenido de un trago. Sintió el liquido puro quemar su garganta y sirvió otro. Hacía mucho que no bebía, de hecho, esa botella solía ser de la abuela. Sasuke tomó un sorbo.

-Despacio dobe, no voy a llevarte a rastras a ningún lado- le dijo el moreno al rubio frunciendo el ceño. El no acostumbraba beber desde que había dejado las asquerosas cuevas de Orochimaru. Pero en el vaso de alcohol y la soledad, encontró cierto alivio momentáneo que sabia el hombre de enfrente estaba buscando.

Naruto negó suavemente –Se necesitan unas 10 de estas para eso teme- le comentó. El hombre bajó el vaso despacio a la superficie del escritorio con una mirada melancólica viendo de nuevo la foto del equipo 7 que tomaron hace unos años –Lo siento Sasuke, siempre la había cuidado, desde pequeño me impuse evitar que alguien le tocara un solo cabello y mira… la he mandado yo mismo a su muerte- con rabia lanzó el vaso contra una pared estrellándolo y rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras daba otro trago de su vaso sin inmutarse por el arrebato del rubio. –Era una misión simple Naruto. Cualquier recién graduado pudo haber sido enviado, la misma Sakura estaba cansada de hacer misiones así. Podría apostar que se sabía el camino a Suna con los ojos cerrados- terminó su trago de golpe y se levantó. Sarada estaba sola en casa y era mejor hacerle compañía – No es tu culpa… pero sí la culpa de alguien y ese alguien va a pagar haberse metido con mi esposa- caminó hacia la puerta. No esperó la afirmación que sabia le daría el hombre porque ya se lo había confirmado, ellos harían esto juntos.

Naruto giró su silla hacia la enorme ventana panorámica que le enseñaba la aldea completa. El también lo sentía, sentía ese deseo de desgarrarle el cuello al maldito que se atrevió a tocarla, al infeliz que le lanzó ese raiton, a la pobre alma que alzó su mano contra ella. –Daremos con ellos y cuando lo hagamos…- el zorro en su interior dibujó una sonrisa tan sádica que haría temblar a cualquiera –tu chidori y mi rasengan serán lo mínimo por lo que deberán preocuparse-.

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió de la manera en que solía infundir pánico a sus víctimas, de esa manera mentalmente afectada que daba escalofríos. –Que así sea- y desapareció.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba sentada en la cama de sus padres. Tenía en sus manos la bata de dormir de su mamá. Estaba recién lavada, incluso estaba doblada perfectamente antes de tomarla. –Mamá… te voy a extrañar tanto- susurro apretando sus ojos para no llorar más. Su padre había vuelto y ella debía mostrarse como la Uchiha que era. Su linaje no demostraba debilidad. Sintió un ruido abajo, seguro había llegado. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y la puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio. La figura imponente de su padre se mostró a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Sasuke miró a su única hija con la prenda de Sakura en sus manos. A él le dolía profundamente no volver a verla pero a su hija imaginaba que le dolía muchísimo más que de haber sido él, después de todo, Sakura la había criado sola. Se quitó la capa y la puso en un mueble cercano a la cama, se acercó a la niña y se sentó a su lado. Como consolarla? Que palabras eran las correctas para una pequeña que perdió a su madre? El también la había perdido de niño, mucho más pequeño que su hija pero en ese momento lo albergaba era una rabia y un odio hacia su hermano que le permitió sobrellevar el dolor de la perdida. Sarada solo tenía el dolor y la tristeza. Puso su mano en su espalda suavemente, como si temiera que ella se apartara de su tacto. La niña le miró son ojos llorosos y se arrimó a su pecho buscando el calor que necesitaba. Sasuke colocó su brazo alrededor de su espalda y sintió su camisa humedecer, la niña estaba llorando. Se quedó así, quieto, pasando su mano por su pequeña espalda susurrándole que estaba ahí. Escuchó un "no te vayas por favor, ya no más" y su corazón se encogió con aquello. Sarada creció sin su amor, su protección, su presencia.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Una pareja discutía en su habitación mientras el hombre guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso de viaje._

 _-Sasuke-kun por favor, no te vuelvas a ir. Acabas de llegar, Sarada apenas tiene un mes. No debería de estar haciendo esto sola maldición!- lloraba la mujer hablando con rabia._

 _El moreno la miró cansado y un poco obstinado de la situación –Te casaste conmigo sabiendo que esto seria así, aceptaste tener a mis hijos aun cuando te recalqué que estas misiones serian necesarias- terminó su bolso y se dirigió a la cuna de al lado de la enorme cama matrimonial que compartía con Sakura de vez en cuando. Observó a la hermosa bebé de piel porcelana, una pelusita de cabellos negros, mejillas sonrojadas y manitas en puños. Su hija dormía tranquila y serena, Sakura solía quejarse diciendo que seguro de grande tendría su seca personalidad y eso le sacaría canas rápidamente._

 _-Pero acaba de nacer Sasuke! Por lo menos quédate hasta que tenga unos meses más. Los primeros son muy difíciles y yo sola…- el chico de 21 años la interrumpió harto de sus quejas, había roto ese pequeño momento de paz que quería llevarse por esos meses que estaría fuera._

 _-Maldición Sakura quieres callarte de una buena vez? Ya lo sé! Ya sé que odias y detestas que me vaya, lo dices cada jodida vez que me voy, cada una de ellas. Pero creo que yo también repito en esas veces que no voy a vacacionar y tomar el sol, carajo. Me voy para que ESO sea posible- señaló a la bebé dormida luego de decirle a Sakura aquellas palabras gruñendo bajo para no despertarla. –Para que ella pueda dormir en paz, para ella pueda estar tranquila. Para que mi hija no pase por lo que nosotros pasamos- terminó viendo como Sakura bufaba molesta, llorando pero asentía._

 _-Lo sé… pero eso no quita que algún día serás un extraño Sasuke- le dijo mirando con dolor al chico._

 _Sasuke la miró. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sabía de sobra que su hija no crecería a su lado como los hijos del dobe o Shikamaru o hasta el raro de Sai. Que no estaría con ella para jugar, enseñarle que era el chakra y el sharingan, llevarla y buscarla a la academia ninja o cantarle cumpleaños en cada uno de sus días festivos. Pero esta era su manera de darle todo eso con una sola acción. El no iba a estar para esas cosas pero él se aseguraría que ella las tuviera al lado de Sakura al menos. –Volveré en cuanto pueda Sakura, cuida de ella- volvió su vista a la cuna y con su única mano acarició levemente su frente para luego hacer el toquesito con sus dedos en la misma. "hasta pronto hija"_

 _-Endflashback-_

Sarada debía odiarlo, el no merecía ese profundo amor y admiración que su hija le dedicaba. Se sentía poco digno de recibirlo pero aun así su hija le sonreía cada vez que volvía a casa, su hija le daba la bienvenida y lo tomaba de la mano para enseñarle los nuevos jutsus que lograba aprender en su ausencia. Y Sakura le daba una sonrisa cansada pero sincera y le servía un plato de comida caliente, le curaba sus heridas que solían ser pocas o de menor importancia, le preparaba un baño tibio y lo dejaba colarse en lo más profundo de su ser, le permitía tocarla, sentirla, olerla, hacerla suya las veces que quisiera devolviéndole aquel amor que le profesaba desde niños, entregándose y amándolo como no lo merecía. Ella había luchado con sus demonios cada noche, ella había sido luz cuando la oscuridad amenazaba con llevarlo.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Una pareja se encontraba durmiendo en un pequeño apartamento. Una pelirosa dormía con un brazo en el pecho de un moreno mientras que este le daba la espalda. Sasuke estaba sudando y no precisamente por el calor, la noche era fresca. Empezó a moverse levemente logrando así despertar a la mujer._

 _-Mm? Sasuke-kun?- Sakura se restregó un poco los ojos y lo llamó medio dormida. –Pasa algo?-_

 _Sasuke murmuraba algo que ella no lograba escuchar mientras comenzaba a moverse histérico…-BASTA! NOO- gritó el chico asustando a la pelirosa. La chica se incorporó en la cama y lo movió._

 _-Sasuke-kun despiértate, solo es una pesadilla. Tranquilo – le hablaba en tono maternal. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sasuke tenía fantasmas como muchos de ellos, a diferencia que los del Uchiha, lo asechaban diario atormentándolo por las noches. Ella siempre debía despertarlo y calmarlo un buen rato, diciéndole que todo aquello de su época oscura había quedado en el pasado. Que sus errores habían sido pagados y que ya no era esa persona._

 _El pelinegro seguía retorciéndose aparentemente de dolor. En su sueño, Itachi lo miraba decepcionado junto a sus padres mientras el sharingan giraba furioso en los ojos de su padre haciéndolo gritar de dolor preso de una ilusión. "Basta, basta… No es real, no son ellos. DEJENME EN PAZ" Abrió sus ojos que se mostraban rojos con las aspas girando rápidamente, su respiración acelerada y su frente perlada. Sintió algo encima suyo y lo empujó lejos, escuchando el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Giró su rostro rápidamente reconociendo el sitio en el que estaba y desactivando su técnica ocular. Horrorizado observó como su esposa, se intentaba levantar del suelo donde había ido a parar por su empujón. Se bajó de la cama apresurado llegando a su lado. –Lo lamento, yo… Estaba soñando, de nuevo. Solo me defendía. El b-bebé.. él..- tenía miedo, había empujado a Sakura muy fuerte y en su estado, así no fuera notorio aún pues solo tenía 2 meses, era peligroso._

 _La mujer iluminó su mano derecha con chakra verde y la posó en su vientre con una mueca preocupada. Para ambos fueron como horas antes de que la ojos verdes suspirara de alivio y se levantara rechazando la ayuda de Sasuke, no quería agregarle más tensión al momento pero en ese instante no quería que la tocara. Sabía que no era su culpa, el daño psicológico de su ahora marido era grande, la gente que mató, hirió, lastimó en aquellas épocas en búsqueda de su hermano, de poder… habían sido tantas que lo perseguirían toda la vida. Pero ella llevaba una pequeña vida formándose en su vientre y su instinto maternal era más grande que el entendimiento y compasión hacia Sasuke. En ese momento, Sakura Haruno, ahora Uchiha, no se sentía a salvo a su lado –Tranquilo, está bien.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo mientras se ponía un abrigo y unos zapatos. El moreno la tomó del brazo suavemente y la miró con una clara muestra de arrepentimiento._

 _-Sabes que no fue intencional Sakura. Jamás dañaría a ese bebé- trató de explicarle pero ella se soltó amablemente de su agarre y caminó a la puerta de la habitación._

 _-Lo sé Sasuke-kun. Sé que lo amas tanto como yo pero estoy algo nerviosa y prefiero no dormir esta noche aquí. Estaré en el cuarto del bebé. En mi gaveta hay unas pastillas para dormir, toma una. Será suficiente para que descanses. Buenas noches- le dedicó una suave sonrisa y salió._

 _Sasuke quiso golpearse el mismo, meterse un chidori en el hueco donde se supone estaba su corazón. Había lastimado una vez más a Sakura y peor aún, a su hijo o hija. Fué al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría. "No eres más lo que fuiste en el pasado" se repitió miles de veces aquello que Sakura le susurraba en esas noches malas para él. Se acostó de nuevo inútilmente, no dormiría y no tomaría nada para hacerlo. Un dia de estos, el amor infinito de Sakura hacia él se acabaría terminando y lo dejaría solo… solo de nuevo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó. La mujer no siempre le perdonaría todo. Su sorpresa fue verla entrar de nuevo por la puerta del cuarto que compartían con unos ojos llorosos y una taza de té humeando._

 _-Podemos con esto así como hemos podido con lo demás todos estos años. No estás solo Sasuke-kun- alzo su mano y le mostró su anillo de bodas – Hasta que la muerte nos separa recuerdas? Haznos un espacio. Tu bebé y esposa tienen sueño. Ten- le entregó la taza de té que por su olor reconoció como yerbas aromáticas y relajantes de Sakura. La tomó mientras la pelirosa se metia dentro de las sabanas y se acomodaba a su lado. –Todo va a estar bien amor, no eres más lo que tanto te atormenta en sueños- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y cerró sus ojos._

 _El ya no más último Uchiha la observó dormir. "No, definitivamente no era más aquello porque de ser así, jamás tendría la dicha de tener a esa mujer en sus brazos y a ese bebé en camino". Tomó el té, colocó la taza en la mesita de su lado y poco a poco fue quedase dormido._

 _-Endflashback-_

Su mirada se nubló con agua. "No iba a llorar, el no era Naruto, el no se rompía, el no se quebraba así". Se repitió varias veces nulamente ya que lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. "sakura" se levantó acomodando a su pequeña en aquella cama y salió al pequeño patio. Llovía, estaba oscuro y llovía. Como en su alma. Bajó la cabeza y se dejó empapar completamente en cuestión de segundos. Le habían quitado a la mujer que el había aprendido a amar, el que no amaba a nadie más que a el mismo antes de esas dos mujeres en su vida. Le arrebataron sus sonrisas, su mirada llena de amor, sus caricias cálidas, sus abrazos y su aliento. Aquellos malditos lo privaron de tenerla en sus brazos, en su casa, en su cama. Se sentó en el suelo mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro tapándolo con ellas y sollozando. Sakura realmente se había ido.

.

.

Boruto Uzumaki era muchas cosas: Engreído, bromista, revoltoso y ruidoso. Pero el jamás se daba por vencido dattebasa y el haría lo que fuera por enmendar su error. Se dijo mientras llegaba a su cuarto con un bolso lleno de libros y pergaminos viejos que tomó de la biblioteca personal de la mansión Hokage. Vació la mochila en el piso sentándose frente a ellos y se dispuso a leer el primero. En uno de ellos era visible el título de "jutsus prohibidos".

-Muy bien, esto será algo complicado pero yo puedo. Solo espera Sarada, no estarás triste por mucho tiempo- se animó y con una sonrisa continuó la lectura sin hacer mucho ruido. Después de todo, si alguien lo veía, le quitarían esa oportunidad. Ya mañana buscaría a Mitsuki, el chico debería de estar regresando de la visita a su padre por lo cual era perfecto verlo apenas llegara. Él lo ayudaría.

.

.

Hinata sintió llegar a Naruto a eso de las 3am. Enseguida se hizo la dormida mientras el rubio se tambaleaba hasta el baño tropezando con algunas cosas a su paso. "Ha estado tomando" pensó con dolor al escuchar la regadera abrirse y el agua correr. La muerte de Sakura no le alegraba en lo mas mínimo, aun cuando la mujer había mantenido un amorío con su esposo ya teniendo ella a Boruto, tampoco se le olvidaba las veces que ella como madre primeriza había estado desesperada por el llanto del niño recién nacido y Sakura acudía a ella rápidamente con aquella enorme barriga de Sarada. Cuantas veces no se desveló a su lado por una fiebre de Boruto o Himawari? Cuanto no cuidó de ambos cuando ella debía cumplir con su clan? Sabía que al tener a Himawari las cosas entre Naruto y ella habían acabado y se lo atribuía a su embarazo. Por supuesto que en su momento llegó a odiar a la pelirosa, le estaba quitando poco a poco lo que tanto le había costado construir pero luego pasó lo de la noche del nacimiento de Hima. Se encontraba muy mal, todo el embarazo fue riesgoso, Naruto no se apartó de su lado ni un segundo. Los dolores iban y venían con mayor fuerza cada vez, rompió fuentes y un enorme charco de sangre en el pasillo del hospital paralizó al Hokage. Sakura llegó enseguida tomándola ella misma en brazos, Hinata quiso protestar, quiso gritarle a la amante de su marido que la bajara, que no la tocara pero otro movimiento brusco de su bebé la hizo tragarse todo eso. Su niña se encontraba en peligro y no existía nadie mejor para llevar su parto que la mismísima alumna de la Quinta. Se dejó hacer por aquella mujer que le repetía que respirara, que todo iba a estar bien. "Hinata, Hinata mírame" le había gritado en aquella ocasión cuando se encontraba al borde del desmayo por el dolor. "Así tenga que drenarme yo misma… no voy a dejar que nada les pase" y ella asintió dejándose caer en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, tenía a Naruto a su lado con una bebita envuelta en una manta rosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tuvo tanto miedo de no verla. El rubio le había dicho que el parto fue difícil, que ella perdió mucha sangre y himawari venia en mal posición. Sakura tuvo que intervenirla quirúrgicamente con una cesárea improvisada y aplicarle de su propio chakra para evitar que la bebé se ahorcara mientras ella abría el vientre para sacarla. Todo esto enviándole a la vez chakra a Hinata para prevenir un paro, hemorragias o peor aun. La esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y amante de Naruto Uzumaki, le había salvado la vida a ella y a su bebé aquella vez. Y una vez más, le debía la vida de otro de sus hijos. Se dijo mirando la foto colgada de la pared donde aparecía un Bolt de 4 años jugando con un sapo invocación de Naruto. Ella no podía albergarle odio a una mujer que cuidó de sus hijos y de ella misma a costa de su propia vida.

El agua dejó de correr y escuchó como Naruto se dirigía a la cama, bastante apartado de ella. No es como si eso fuera usual pero él estaba peleando con sus demonios en esos momentos y ella no podía ayudarlo. Jamás podría contra el recuerdo de aquella mujer que se había robado el corazón del rubio desde hace muchísimos años atrás. Y aunque ella era su esposa y madre de sus hijos, la medic nin era el amor de su vida. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y durmió.

.

.

El séptimo Hokage miraba la espalda de su esposa. "Su esposa". Le faltó al respeto a esa palabra muchas veces hace años por amor. No cumplió los votos de ser fiel que prometió en aquella ceremonia delante de todos. El vió la oportunidad de su vida ese día que tuvo a su Sakura cerca de su rostro, sonrojada, con una pequeña sonrisa, tan hermosa. La tomó sin dudarlo y cerró la distancia que los separaba siendo correspondido. Jamás se arrepentiría de eso. Pocos momentos de su vida lo llenarían de aquella dicha que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, cada poro de su cuerpo. Suspiró acomodándose en la cama dándole la espalda a Hinata. Mañana partiría junto con Sasuke a buscar a aquellos desgraciados que le carcomían la mente. Kakashi-sensei se haría cargo de la aldea en su ausencia.

Luego de que Sasuke dejará su oficina, el sensei de ambos llegó con botella en mano y una mirada cansada. "La vida nos ha dado duro, eh Naruto?" le comentó mientras tomaba directo de la botella y se la pasaba. No contestó, estaba demás decir un "Joder, no tienes idea". También le comunicó que el nombre de la única mujer del equipo 7 seria tallado en la piedra de los caídos en la mañana de ese día. El Hokage asintió diciéndole que Sasuke y el partirían en la mañana a buscar a esos misteriosos ninjas.

El Hatake por supuesto se quiso unir con las mismas ansias de venganza que ellos pero Naruto le negó aquello. "No estoy pidiendo tu permiso, mocoso creído" molesto le dijo aquello por el atrevimiento de prohibirle salir de la aldea con ellos. Pero el rápidamente le explicó sus razones.

"Te necesito aquí sensei. Cuidando de ellos" y eso fue todo para que Kakashi se sentara luego de la exaltación inicial. Le asintió a el rubio y siguieron bebiendo hasta que el mayor se retiró alegando cansancio y que lo vería en la mañana. El se quedó una hora más terminándose absolutamente todo el alcohol que había encontrado en aquella oficina. Apagó las luces de la oficina y cerró. Iria a casa a descansar, o al menos, trataría.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha se despertó con los primeros colores del día mostrándose en el cielo. Se incorporó lentamente del sofá que le sirvió de cama a lo máximo 1 hora, tal vez menos, para descansar. Luego de su descarga emocional había subido a darse un baño, dándose cuenta que Sarada seguía durmiendo en su cama abrazando la almohada de Sakura. No quiso moverla de ahí, la niña pasó por mucho en el día y necesitaba descansar. Se dio un rápido baño con agua caliente para evitar el resfriado que seguro agarraría por permanecer bajo la fría lluvia, lo más silenciosamente posible y salió de nuevo ya cambiado con ropa limpia, su ropa de misiones. Después de todo, vería a Naruto apenas saliera el sol.

Se puso de pie y caminó a las escaleras de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa de dos pisos. Sakura tenía un apartamento pequeño en el centro de Konoha pero al nacer Sarada tuvieron que reacomodar prioridades y buscar un sitio más grande. El moreno jamás admitiría que aquello lo había aliviado en demasía, ya que los aldeanos aun no perdonaban del todo al ex vengador, muchos aun lo tildaban de traidor y aunque nadie se atreviera a decirlo en su cara, el lo sabía, el veía en sus caras el rechazo, el repudio, la desconfianza. Los que lo conocían sabían que eso a él podía importarle menos que poco pero no era por el que esa situación le perturbaba, las miradas no solo iban hacia él, su pequeña bebé de apenas meses sufría de esas injusticias siendo inocente de todo lo que él y solo el realizó en el pasado. Por lo que cuando le comentó a su ruidoso y alborotador mejor amigo, el rubio enseguida consiguió esa pequeña casa y se la descontaba de sus misiones.

-Sarada- llamó moviendo suavemente el hombro de su única hija.

La pelinegra comenzó a despertarse por el movimiento viendo a su padre parado justo enfrente. –P-papá?- se sentó en la cama y tomó los lentes que el Uchiha mayor le pasaba. –A dónde vas?- le preguntó al notar la capa de viaje y mochila que cargaba en la espalda. Un pequeño ataque de pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella mientras los ojos se le llenaban de agua salada. El no podía irse ahora. El no iba a dejarla realmente luego de haber pasado horas del funeral de su madre. No lo haría, cierto?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Naruto irá conmigo- con esas palabras logró que la niña se calmara y entendiera a que se refería. El iba a ir a vengar a su madre.

Sarada asintió con cierto temor. Esos sujetos habian podido defenderse bien del sharingan, el rasengan, de la fuerza de su madre… Tsk, pudieron con su madre maldita sea. Y si su tío y padre tampoco podían hacer gran cosa? Y si los herían? Pensó alarmada parándose de golpe. –Déjame ir con ustedes por favor- le regó tomándolo de la capa. –He desbloqueada la tercera aspa, será diferente- le comunicó enseguida al ver que su padre negaba y se alejaba un poco de ella.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante lo último sintiéndose repentinamente mal. No tenía que ser adivino para saber a qué se refería la niña delante de él, desarrolló la tercera seguramente al enterarse o ver a Sakura muerta. "Pensar que lo habías logrado solo con emociones positivas"-La última vez no pudiste hacer gran cosa antes de terminar inconsciente por casi 4 días- la pasó de largo para buscar unos antídotos de venenos que su mujer guardaba en el armario de ambos. Los echó a su bolso de viaje tomando algunas vendas, antibióticos y analgésicos. –Qué te hace pensar que será diferente? Un aspa más que ni sabes controlar o has entrenado?- Volteó a ver la pequeña de 12 años que agachaba su cabeza y apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Le había herido lo más sagrado para los Uchihas, el ego. Suspiró. No quería que Sarada creyera que estaba decepcionado de ella o que la consideraba débil pero llevarla implicaba que pudiera salir lastimada y el no soportaría otra cosa como esa.

-Entiendo… solo estorbaría- le susurró la niña para irse la habitación.

Sasuke la tomo suavemente del codo cuando pasó por su lado y la detuvo –Si vas, no pelearé concentrado porque estaré preocupado por ti, Naruto también, lo que nos tendrá a ambos protegiéndote aun cuando no sea necesario- la niña subió su vista sorprendida a su padre. El solo estaba preocupado por ella, porque nada le pasara. –Si algo te pasara yo…- se cortó. Ya era bastante incomodo el momento intimo de padre e hija que estaban teniendo como para agregarle más sentimentalismo barato. –Hinata se hará cargo de ti mientras estoy fuera. Está demás decirte que te comportes y no le causes molestias mayores. Sé que no lo harás, mi hija no es así- terminó soltando su codo y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta baja.

La Uchiha lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Esa era la manera que tenía su padre de demostrarle su afecto cuando de palabras se trataba. El no era empalagoso ni hablador pero decía las justas palabras para hacerle entender que la quería a salvo y estaba orgulloso de ella. –Hai Otousan- le contestó una vez abajo. Su mirada se ensombreció y su sonrisa se borro de pronto. –Vas a encontrarlos cierto?- miró como su padre asentía y abría la puerta. –Que sufran papá- le pidió con voz profunda llena de rencor.

El pelinegro se detuvo. Se acercó a ella inclinándose para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, que sus miradas de cruzaran. Negro con negro, rinnegan con negro, la mirada de ambos estaba enfrentada –Les daremos caza porque son una amenaza para la seguridad de la aldea, de las naciones también así como de la paz que tanto hemos mantenido pero sobretodo, porque dejaron en claro que venían por ti y Boruto. Al lastimar a Sakura, solo aumentaron la rapidez del asunto Sarada pero no vamos por eso solamente – Le mintió descaradamente. No quería que su hija se viera envuelta en los sentimientos oscuros de venganza que por tanto tiempo marcaron el rumbo de su vida. Claro que iba por ellos junto con Naruto para hacerlos pagar por la muerte de Sakura, los buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras para desmembrarlos, curarlos con el chakra de Naruto y luego volverlos a cortar en pedazos con Susano. Pero su hija no debía saber eso.

La apresuró a buscar una mochila con sus cosas necesarias para quedarse en casa de los Uzumakis por unos días y salió fuera de la casa. La esperaría fuera.

.

.

El Séptimo Hokage se despedía de su pequeña hija con un fuerte abrazo. Himawari crecía muy rápido y él se estaba perdiendo todo eso por su trabajo. La niñita le entregó su bolso de viaje que había arrastrado escaleras abajo por su peso, casi ni podía con el pero ella quería ayudar y podía ser tan necia como el mismísimo padre.

-Tochaan, vendrás pronto no es así?- preguntó triste la pequeña peliazul con marcas en las mejillas.

Naruto le acarició el cabello con ternura y le dió un beso en la frente. –Trataré Hima-chan- Se enderezó y dirigió su mirada a Bolt que permanecía en las escaleras de brazos cruzados y expresión triste. –Bolt- llamó a su primogénito y este enseguida levantó su vista – Cuida de tu madre y de tu hermana mientras no estoy. Nada de travesuras y comparte con Sarada-chan, que no esté sola- su hijo se había acercado a él para despedirse pero fue más rápido y extendió su puño dándole un toque suave en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, tal cual como lo hizo en su habitación antes de los exámenes chunnin.

-De acuerdo viejo- su mirada brilló y sonrió un poco. Esos detalles de su padre lo llenaban de ánimos. –Veamos si puedes seguirle el paso a Sasuke-sensei luego de años detrás de ese escritorio- se burló un poco aprovechando el ambiente relajado.

-No lo creo, seguro me hará ir lento para descansar cada 5 minutos- la voz del Uchiha se hizo presente en la entrada de la residencia Hokage. –Es tarde Naruto- apuró Sasuke mientras saludaba con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a Hinata y le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña hija del rubio. La esposa del Hokage le correspondió con un "buenos días" y "cuídense". La pequeña se guindó de su pierna abrazándola y diciéndole que volvieran pronto.

Naruto bufó fastidiado. –Quisieras teme. El que se quedará atrás viéndome la espalda serás tú- Se acomodó su mochila y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa. Cosa que hizo que Sasuke apartara la vista con cierto dolor. El ya no haría eso… -Bien, andando- los dos hombres salieron de la casa justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Una niña pelinegra los esperaba afuera con un pequeño morral rojo en su espalda.

-Hokage-sama, Hinata-san, Hima-chan, Boruto… Buenos días y gracias por la estadía- saludó la heredera Uchiha con una leve inclinación y su tono cordial. –Lamento las molestias- terminó con el ceño fruncido. Ella bien podía quedarse en casa… sola… pero no necesitaba molestar a nadie ni de niñeras.

-Sama? san?- dijo Naruto arrugando la frente – Nee Sarada-chan, cuantas veces debo decirte que somos tío y tía? Nada de honoríficos- la regaño suavemente mientras la abrazaba. Hinata sonrió asintiendo claramente de acuerdo con su esposo.

-No son molestias Sarada, eres bienvenida en esta casa siempre que lo desees o necesites. Aquí estaremos con los brazos abiertos para ti- le mencionó a la niña con voz suave y maternal. La tomo de los hombros y la acercó a ella para despedirse todos desde la puerta de la casa.

-Hai, tíos. Gracias- dijo la portadora del sharingan. Miró a su padre y le asintió. Esa era su manera de decirle que estaba bien, que podía irse ya. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se volteó dándoles la espalda.

-Camina dobe- miró el cielo, haría mucho calor de ida al parecer. –Bolt…- el niño se tensó. No había compartido palabras con su tío desde la última vez que se fue. –No te lo había podido decir antes… gracias- y empezó a caminar sin esperar al rubio.

Boruto miró la espalda de su tío mientras un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su pecho. Le había dado las gracias por cuidar a Sarada, no tenía que ser adivino para saberlo. Sin embargo no se sentía merecedor de ese agradecimiento. –Nos veremos pronto sensei- le dijo mientras agitaba la mano.

Naruto rió y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke era de pocas palabras después de todo. Miró a su familia una vez más y movió su mano en señal de despedida. –Me comunicaré en cuanto pueda- y siguió a su amigo.

El ex discípulo de orochimaru iba ya lejos cuando el rubio lo alcanzó casi trotando. –Nee teme, no me esperaste- le reprochó de mala gana mientras se acercaban a las puertas. Decidieron caminar el corto tramo desde la mansión Hokage hasta la entrada de la aldea, después de todo, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían fuera.

-Tardas mucho dobe- le dijo en tono fastidiado deteniéndose en las puertas. Shikamaru estaba allí junto con Kakashi, Neji y quienes por el uniforme AMBU, suponía eran Kiba y Sai. –Vaya, no sabía que teníamos comité de despedida- chasqueo la lengua. Le fastidiaba la presencia del Hyuga. Sabia de sus sentimientos por Sakura, siempre andaba por ahí revoloteándola en su ausencia jugando a ser su "amigo incondicional".

Shikamaru advirtió el tono irritado de Sasuke y la mirada que solo se posaba en Neji a su lado. Suspiró. –No es como que me agradara esperarlos una hora aquí parado Sasuke. Hasta Kakashi llegó temprano- le devolvió con el mismo tono y encendió un cigarro.

-Hmph, el dobe se estaba maquillando- se burló el Uchiha mientras les pasaba por un lado. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo como para ponerse a hablar estupideces y ver como Naruto se despedía de cada uno.

-Ehh?! Claro que no! Yo tengo un vocabulario más amplio que el tuyo para despedirme de mis hijos dattebayo!- le contestó ofendido el hombre que se había quedado atrás – Y más respeto Sasuke, le hablas a tu Hokage- le recordó valiéndose del título.

-Muévete idiota- Se movió a los arboles no sin antes cruzar su mirada con la de su antiguo profesor. Kakashi entendió aquello, le estaba pidiendo cuidar de Sarada mientras no estuviera. El ninja copia le dio una afirmativa con la cabeza y el moreno desapareció en los arboles del bosque.

Naruto suspiro y dijo algo sobre la falta de respeto hacia la autoridad mientras caminaba también. Lo alcanzaría rápido. –Sensei, Shikamaru… La aldea queda en sus manos. Confió en ustedes- vió a su guarda quienes obviamente esperaban ordenes para ir con el pero Naruto negó suavemente –Lo siento chicos, se quedan aquí. Cuidaran de Sarada y Boruto, no es secreto que los amenazaron directamente- miró a Neji que seguía de pie viendo el camino por el que se fue Sasuke con clara molestia –Neji- lo llamó y el aludido soltó un "Mm" que le hizo entender que lo escuchaba –Boruto anda en algo raro. Ponle atención mientras no estoy, no lo quiero metido en problemas- pidió con voz amable haciendo ademan de irse.

-No soy tu niñero Naruto- ahora si mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –Además, pensaba ir con ustedes. Mi byakugan… - el rubio lo cortó preparándose para saltar.

-El teme y tú no trabajan bien en equipo Neji, entenderás que es algo en lo que no puedo incluirte pero gracias, de veras- Naruto le sonrió tristemente, entendía porque quería ir. Uno más en la lista de hombres que habían perdido parte de su corazón al irse Sakura –Aprecio mucho tus intenciones pero la trajiste a casa, eso fue de mayor importancia - y desapareció para darle alcance a Sasuke.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba desayunando con la familia Uzumaki, cortesía de su tía Hinata. Al terminar, la mujer les propuso ir al parque a comer unos helados por el calor que hacía, a lo que Himawari asintió emocionada y ella por educación aceptó. Boruto se disculpó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y subió a su habitación. La pelinegra lo observó marcharse extrañada. Estaba serio y pensativo, el no era para nada así, aunque pensándolo mejor… la muerte de su madre no la había afectado a ella sola. El chico rubio se sentía culpable y Sarada lo sabía. Decidió subir un momento para convencerlo de ir con ellas informándole sus planes a su tía y pidiéndole esperar un minuto.

-Deberías ir con nosotras Boruto, hace calor y tu hermana está muy emociona…- se cortó al ver como el chakra azul del chico salía de su cuerpo para conectarse con un pergamino en el suelo con sellos muy extraños que no lograba reconocer.

Boruto al escucharla al instante paró aquello y se levantó exasperado –Q-que estás haciendo aquí? No sabes tocar?- le reclamó tratando de parecer molesto pero en realidad estaba nervioso. "Que tanto vería? Y si bajaba y le decía algo a su mamá?" Trago grueso.

La chica achicó los ojos como solia hacer su madre cuando algo le parecía sospechoso –Que estabas haciendo?- le preguntó sin rodeos –Acaso, estabas drenándote chakra para pasarlo a ese pergamino?- alzó una ceja contrariada. No entendía que hacia Boruto pero le daba mala espina.

-C-claro que no! No es tu problema de todas maneras. No tiene porque importante que haga o deje de hacer, puedes ir con ellas, no iré- le dijo con voz dura sentándose en el suelo. Le dolía hablarle así pero estaba avanzando muy lento y necesitaba practicar. Tenía que irse.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Boruto jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Algo dentro de ella se rompió y quiso llorar. "Imbécil" pensó mientras se volteaba –Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti, idiota- se iba a ir cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por el estomago y al chico pegado de su espalda.

-Gomenasai Sara-chan- la llamó por como solía decirle de niños mientras pegaba su frente de la espalda de la chica – No quiero que estés triste. Haré lo que sea para que no estés triste- pudo sentir como se tensaba y aflojó un poco el agarre desesperado que le tenía. No la quería asustar tampoco –Solo dame tiempo- susurro bajito y tan poco audible que la chica seguro ni lo escuchó.

La chica de cabellos azabaches no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón ni mucho menos el sonrojo que se apoderó de todo su rostro. Sentía la cara arder. Peor fue cuando el chico se despego de ella y le tomo de la mano guiándola fuera de la habitación, cerrando en el proceso la puerta de su cuarto con un poco de chakra. De esto último no se dio cuenta pues su cabeza estaba hecha un caos.

-I-iras?- le preguntó tartamudeando confundida y luego recordó sus palabras sonrojándose de nuevo. El iría por ella. Porque ese fue el significado que la chica le dio a esas palabras pronunciadas como promesa. Boruto iba a complacerla en cosas como estas para que ella no estuviera sola.

-Claro dattebasa, allá venden un helado muy bueno- le sonrió mientras bajaban las escaleras y se encontraban a una Hinata sonriente mirándolos con mucha ternura y a una Himawari con corazoncitos en los ojos al ver sus manos aun unidas.

La hija de Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y soltó su mano como si quemara –B-bueno…- maldición, es que no iba a poder hablar bien? Pensó molesta consigo misma – Vamos, ya estamos listos- y se encaminó a la salida.

Hinata volvió a sonreír feliz "Sakura… parece que nuestros hijos nos harán familia" suspiró y salió agarrando de la mano a su pequeña hija. –Hai, hai, en marcha- cerró la puerta con llave y se perdieron en el mar de gente que empezaba su día.

Boruto miró a Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento nervioso y sus sonrojos. "Algún día" se animó mentalmente mientras seguía a las 3 mujeres.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Así que te gusta Sarada-chan…- repitió para sí mismo un rubio adulto mientras comía su tercera porción de ramen._

 _El niño de 11 años lo miraba algo sonrojado e incomodo. Hablar de esto con su padre era extraño. El viejo siempre estaba ocupado y el no lo veía casi. Pero ese día había visto a Sarada muy animada con Shikadai y sintió algo feo, un malestar en el estomago que lo hizo buscar a su padre donde sabia que estaría luego del trabajo. Allí, su padre le diría que había experimentado algo llamado "celos". Que era normal cuando te gustaba alguien._

 _-Me gusta estar a su lado y pasar tiempo juntos. Aun cuando tiene esa actitud sabelotoda e irritante a veces- confesó mientras tomaba su té. –Es muy bonita y fuerte- se removió incomodo mirando para todos lados. Si alguien lo escuchaba, corrección, si su tío Sasuke lo escuchaba… sudo frio._

 _El séptimo rió fuerte y palmeó su espalda – Parece hijo, que no somos tan diferentes después de todo- el niño lo miró sin entender –La fuerza las hace más bonitas eh?- le dedicó una mirada nostálgica mientras se ponía de pie siendo seguido por su pequeño hijo. –Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle cuando sea el momento indicado y si este sentimiento que hoy descubriste perdura con el tiempo- comenzaron a andar luego de dejar el dinero de la comida en la barra. –Y si eso pasa…- Naruto mostró una sonrisa rota –lucha por merecerla y alcanzarla-._

 _Boruto asintió algo aturdido por aquellas profundas palabras que entendería apenas hace poco. El quería a Sarada, quería estar con ella siempre y algún día se lo diría._

 _-Endflashback-_

Se puso al lado de la chica y rozo su mano suavemente con la suya. Sarada volteó a verlo sonrojada y él le dedicó una sonrisa. –Muero de hambre- la tomó de la mano esta vez y a Himawari también echándose a correr arrastrando a ambas –vamos, vamos, son muy lentas- su madre rió detrás diciéndoles que ella también los alcanzaría.

.

.

-Me has dejado atrás Sasuke. Mira que correr casi 3 horas para alcanzarte, te has pasado- el rubio reclamó mientras al fin se posicionaba al lado del moreno.

\- No que iba a ver tu espalda dobe?- se mofó de él moderando su paso. Ya no era necesario correr.

Naruto bufó –Te has aprovechado de que me quedé despidiéndome de los demás. Fuera pura ventaja- se detuvo junto con el usuario del sharingan y rinnegan.

-Sí, claro- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible –Lo tienes en mente ya?- le preguntó dejando de lado el leve momento de bromas mientras ajustaba a Chokuto en su espalda.

El Hokage le miró con una expresión seria que no dejaba ya lugar a juegos –Si. Vamos- tocó el hombro de su amigo y al instante desaparecieron. Aparecieron de nuevo en medio de un pequeño cráter con grama seca y quemada. Todo el lugar daba la sensación de que una batalla bastante extenuante se llevo a cabo justo ahí, donde estaban parados. El contenedor del nueve colas miró a su alrededor, tratando de imaginarse la escena de la pelea, los jutsus empleados, la cantidad de gente. Sin embargo, un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba parado donde había estado el cuerpo de su sakura-chan. Saltó de inmediato fuera del cráter.

Sasuke pareció entender la acción porque en un instante estaba en la rama de al lado donde había aterrizado el otro. –Aquí fue… no es así?- preguntó en tono ausente mientras miraba el cráter quemado con escombros de arboles y piedras.

Naruto apartó la mirada con dolor. –Estas son las coordenadas que me dio Neji… fue justo aquí- se quitó la mochila y la guardó en lo alto de la copa del árbol. El Uchiha lo imitó y ambos bajaron al suelo alejados del cráter. Ninguno quería pisar esas tierras que estaban manchadas con la sangre de Sakura.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dijo el hermano de Itachi mientras ponía su única mano frente a su rostro haciendo un sello y cerrando los ojos.

-Déjalo salir todo Sasuke, sin retenciones- le recordó el rubio mientras imitaba su pose.

Un chakra empezó a mostrarse en ambos, morado el Uchiha, naranja el Uzumaki. Se podía sentir como todo a su alrededor se movía, los arboles se mecían, las piedras levitaban, los animales corrían lejos del sitio. Estaban exteriorizando sus energías, su poder. El plan era básicamente el siguiente: Atraerlos con esa exposición de poder y acabarlos uno a uno.

"Que vengan los malditos" se escuchó la voz ansiosa y sádica de kurama en el interior de Naruto y el rubio abrió sus ojos mostrando el modo sennin activado y a la vez la capa amarilla resplandeciente cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos mostrando lo impar de ambos, el sharingan giraba furioso y el rinnegan se mostraba imponente. Un aura morada lo rodeó y Susano lo envolvió. –QUE ESPERAN MALDITOS COBARDES- rugió el Uchiha fuera de sí. –NO QUERIAN EL SHARINGAN HIJOS DE PERRA?! PUES VENGAN POR EL-

El hombre a su lado se ató la bandana en la frente, pero no cualquier bandana, no era la suya, no… era la de Sakura. –Ya vienen, Sasuke- le informó con tranquilidad al pelinegro. –Que ardan- su tono de voz cambió a uno lleno de rabia distorsionado con la voz del demonio de nueve colas.

A lo lejos 4 hombres con capas blancas sonrieron. Ya se estaban acercando al Uchiha y al Hokage de la hoja. Esto sería épico. Tendrían atención especial con el moreno, después de todo, la mujer pelirosa que era su esposa, había matado a 2 de ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias, muchas gracias por los comentarios! No estoy actualizando diario por cuestiones finales con la universidad pero trato de hacer los capítulos largos para recompensar. Definitivamente, se viene la pelea. Además, que es lo que está tramando Boruto con esos pergaminos extraños y desconocidos que vio Sarada? Te invito a descubrirlo en este fic en el que he puesto mucho empeño y dedicación. Continuamos!**

.

.

El ambiente era tenso. En ese pequeño bosque se podía sentir una carga de poderes asfixiantes que pertenecían a dos hombres con ansias de venganza, con ganas de hacer justicia. Les habían arrebatado a ambos una parte importante y esencial en sus vidas, tenían que pagar.

El séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Naruto Uzumaki, permanecía sereno pero con una expresión fría y calculadora poco propia de él. A su lado, el sobreviviente de la horrible masacre Uchiha, el traidor y vengador de Konoha, se veía inquieto y ansioso, prueba de ello era su mano puesta sobre su katana y la inestabilidad de la burbuja de chakra que lo envolvía. Crecía y disminuía constantemente.

-Cálmate un poco, Sasuke- le dijo el rubio a su acompañante. –Ya están cerca. Puedes des invocar a Susano por ahora-

El moreno le miró y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Naruto no le iba a echar a perder esto con sus ideas moralistas baratas –Te estás arrepintiendo acaso?- le urgió saber. Bien el podía solo con esos imbéciles, no los creía mayor amenaza pero se sentiría muy traicionado si su compañero y amigo decidía no hacerlos pagar de la manera que ya habían acordado.

El hombre de cabellos como el sol y ahora un poco largos como su difunto padre le dedicó una mirada desafiante –No te atrevas a dudar por un segundo que no los haré rogar por sus vidas Sasuke- luego regresó su mirada al frente –Recuerda que siento las energías y los chakras. Susano no será necesario, al menos no por ahora- algo captó su atención. Los arboles que estaban más lejos se mecían rápidamente y los pájaros alzaron el vuelo. Se preparó cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose en toda su altura. Una pose que dejaba en claro que era un Kage, un contenedor de biju, un héroe de guerra y lo más importante, un hombre al que le habían arrebatado algo valioso. –Aquí vienen- informó con voz profunda.

-Lo sé- le devolvió el cabellos azabaches mientras desactivaba a su guerrero protector. Los arboles cercanos a ellos que daban con su frente se mecieron violentamente producto de aire que solo dejaba el correr con gran velocidad. –Primer enigma resuelto, son lentos- les dijo en tono burlón mientras recargaba su peso en su lado derecho con la clásica pose arrogante que caracterizaba a su clan.

Al instante, 4 figuras se dejaron ver de entre los árboles. Todos traían capas blancas y una joya visible en sus frentes, algo similar al rombo de Sakura y Tsunade pero de colores distintos. Era lo único llamativo en ellos, nada más los hacía visiblemente extraños.

-Lamentamos mucho la espera pero verán, no los esperábamos tan atrasados- comenzó el que parecía el mayor de ellos. Cabellos y ojos castaños, con la joya azul oscuro.

-Ciertamente, creíamos que este encuentro seria al siguiente día de nuestro intento de secuestro o incluso, contábamos con que podrían aparecerse al momento- le siguió un cabellos negros con ojos azules y joya amarilla. –Después de todo, ambos poseen jutsus de espacio-tiempo-.

-Parece que no le importaban mucho sus hijos Tai- decidió opinar un chico, no aparentaba más de 16 años, cabellos rubios platinados y ojos verdes. Su joya era verde.

-Ni sus hijos ni la mujer de pelo rosa que los ayudó a escaparse Okono- le devolvió la conversación el de cabellos negros llamado Tai al chico rubio.

En ese mismo instante, Sasuke hizo ademan de lanzarse hacia el idiota que parecía burlarse de ellos cuando un brazo lo detuvo a la altura de su pecho. Naruto le impedía seguir pero sin hacer mucha presión, solo tenía su brazo ahí. Sasuke le miró exasperado. Su amigo mantenía la vista hacia adelante, desafiante, pero no miraba al bufón que parecía querer morir de primero, no, miraba al único que no se había movido ni hablado. El 4 integrante de aquel grupo de muertos vivientes, como les había bautizado ya el Uchiha en su cabeza, era un pequeño niño de no más de 12 o tal vez 10. Cabello gris oscuro, ojos igualmente grises y la joya era negra. Todo en el era oscuro.

-Tienen que estar jodiendo, un niño?- le susurro confundido y bajito al Hokage luego de que le retirara la mano.

-Algo anda mal con el… no siento su chakra. Ni siquiera siento su sangre fluir- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente consternado. Sin embargo, se recompuso rápido y miró a Sasuke – Cuidado con él. Es el único que me preocupa- Vio como el moreno le asentía y comenzaron a caminar juntos, acortando la distancia que los separaba de aquellos tipos. Era una manera clara de decirles que no les tenían miedo.

Naruto y Sasuke pararon a solo escasos metros de ellos. No había marcha atrás, de ahí no se iría ninguno de esos tipos vivo, porque aunque tuvieran a un niño con ellos, no era normal y su aura no irradiaba nada bueno. "Me da escalofríos el mocoso ese Naruto, alerta con el" escuchó a Kurama en su cabeza el del clan Uzumaki. –Quiénes son?- lanzó la primera pregunta Naruto al ver que no tenían intención de atacarles aun, supuso que querían esta pequeña charla.

El mayor de todos decidió hablar –Realmente eso es relevante Hokage-sama?- preguntó en tono burlón. Luego meditó unos segundos y volvió a hablar – Somos los que nadie recuerda, los oprimidos, los que fueron apartados y callados. Somos lo que quedó de la guerra ninja- relató con aparente calma aunque sus puños estaban apretados emblanqueciendo sus nudillos.

Naruto les miró confundido. Huérfanos tal vez? Damnificados acaso? No tenía sentido… el mismo, junto a los demás Kages de antes, se encargaron de aquellas personas que sufrieron las consecuencias de la guerra, tanto en su aldea como en las demás. –Explícate rápido antes de que mi katana atraviese a lo quedó de la guerra- escuchó decir con tono amenazante a Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba que ardía de rabia. Tenía enfrente a los hijos de perra que habían osado a tocar a su mujer, que la habían matado y el imbécil de Naruto quería ser diplomático ahora?! Luego, algo hizo click en su cabeza. Naruto quería saber quiénes eran antes de aniquilarlos porque tal vez tenían gente detrás de ellos, seguidores, subordinados y con la amenaza clara de querer el sharingan y a Bolt, no se podían dar el lujo de dejar cabo sueltos. Se obligó a calmarse mientras escuchaba como el dobe les pedía explicaciones.

-Para ser un ninja nivel hokage, no eres muy hábil de mente no es así?- le dijo el chico rubio con tono despectivo a el rubio mayor. Naruto torció la boca por la clara ofensa y escuchó como chokuto era desenvainada.

-Y tú para ser un mocoso no sabes tener respeto por tus superiores- en un parpadeó Sasuke tenía su espada en el cuello del chico impertinente y bocón. Casi al mismo instante Naruto se llevaba las manos al cuello desesperado por aire, claramente un signo de que se estaba asfixiando. Lo observó alterado… "Qué mierda?!" Nadie lo estaba tocando. Activó sus dos técnicas oculares y enseguida se dio cuenta. –Tsk… - Soltó al mocoso mientras saltaba hacia atrás llevándose a Naruto con el por la manga de su sweater.

El Uzumaki parecía recuperar su aire y respirar mejor. Levantó su rostro para mirar a Sasuke por una explicación. –Que ves?- le preguntó claramente molesto. No solo había actuado impulsivamente mientras él estaba tratando de conseguir información, si no que había sido ofendido y quedado como un débil delante de aquellos imbéciles. Tsk, se supone que el que actuaba sin pensar era él, Sasuke siempre era la racionalidad y serenidad pura.

El cabellos negros y ojos impares captó su tono molesto. Sabía que su impulso los había puesto en desventaja pero no podía evitarlo, lo asqueaba en demasía que aun respiraran. –El niño, el más pequeño- le informó – De su cuerpo ha salido algo que te tenia agarrado por el cuello, al jalarte hacia mí, se ha devuelto a él- dijo mientras hacía girar el sharingan tratando de traspasarle el alma a el menor del grupo. "Qué diablos eres?" pensó absolutamente confundido.

-Como las sombras dimensionales de Madara?- le preguntó el rubio a su lado ya recuperado y en posición defensiva. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya no se lo podía permitir. "Empiezo a entender cómo pudieron con Sakura-chan, Bolt y sarada".

-Mm, algo así. Es más como…-

-Nuestro pequeño Ryu es toda una adquisición- dijo claramente orgulloso el cabellos negros llamado Tai -Verán, antes de la guerra, éramos civiles que vivían en paz con sus familias en pequeñas aldeas… -comenzó a relatar mientras los otros ponían expresiones serias y duras – ajenos a todo la vida de miseria en la que los ninjas como ustedes gozan y se vanaglorian de estar.- se podía notar la rabia que les tenían pero, "por qué entonces poseían ahora aquellas habilidades únicas de ninjas formados?" era lo que Naruto se preguntaba mientras escuchaba atentamente. El hombre de cabellos castaños, quien parecía ser el líder dio un paso adelante queriendo continuar con aquel relato.

-Pero vino la guerra… la cuarta guerra ninja. Perdimos todo. Cada uno de nosotros despojados de nuestras casas, familias, aldeas enteras ardiendo en llamas, en miseria. El olor a sangre y muerte, los gritos y sollozos de niños pequeños, es lo que me mantiene despierto todas las noches _Hokage-sama_ …- pronunció con asco.

Naruto abrió los ojos claramente afectado por sus palabras. El sabia que la guerra se había llevado a muchos, a mucho, demasiado alto fue el precio a pagar por la victoria.

El chico rubio decidió terminar la historia el… - Yo estaba dormido en un refugio cuando una bola roja inmensa cayó desde el cielo y arrasó con la mitad de mi aldea en segundos. Mis padres estaban ayudando a los niños, hijos de ninjas que habían ido a la guerra, a buscar agua y comida- desprecio, era todo lo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki podían sentir de ese niño para con ellos en esos momentos – Tai perdió a su esposa, enfermera en uno de los campamentos civiles de la aldea de la niebla. Los clones blancos la mataron para tomar su identidad delante de él, presenció todo.- El hombre de cabellos negros apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, aun dolía. –Itawa perdió a su pequeña nieta en un enfrentamiento de una de las divisiones comandadas, estaba a su cuidado, sus padres estaban en la guerra sirviendo como ninjas de la hierba. Sabe Hokage-sama? Aun no sabe que fue de ellos, jamás le dieron sus cuerpos- El hombre mayor no dijo ni hizo nada, se limitó a verlos con odio. –En cuanto a Ryu… el murió teniendo meses de nacido. Su madre fue herida por un ataque sorpresa, lo llevaba en brazos. Se quedó solo en ese bosque rodeado de cadáveres, con tan solo 5 meses… obviamente, no duro más de 2 días. – terminó. Al decir lo ultimo los dos hombres enfrente de el fruncieron el ceño. Murió a los 5 meses? Pero si allí estaba, y aparentaba tener unos 10, tal vez 11 años.

-Que hablas dattebayo? Lo estamos viendo, no tiene 5 meses y está vivo- los enfrentó el Uzumaki.

-Estoy muerto desde hace mucho… mi cuerpo es solo un recipiente de almas.- Por fin el niño había hablado, su voz oscuro y tétrica le caló los huesos al rubio que dio un paso atrás levemente aturdido. El Uchiha a su lado lo miró tranquilo… "Ahora entiendo" pensó para sí mismo el del clan del sharingan mientras se quitaba la capa dejando ver su uniforme táctico AMBU.

-Eso no explica cómo es que de civiles pasaron a ninjas experimentados, aun teniendo años de entrenamiento, el chakra no nace en todos, el ninjutsu es difícil de usar, esas habilidades de las cuales poseemos información, poseen, no fueron entrenadas, fueron otorgadas y las piedras en sus frentes tienen que ver- dio su conclusión el ex traidor mientras hacía tronar su cuello. Ya era suficiente charla. Tenían lo que querían, solo eran un grupo de creídos con ínfulas de ser poderosos valiéndose no de sus esfuerzos o años dedicación, como él o el rubio Kage, no, lo que tenían lo tenían de un día para otro y eso a Sasuke lo indignaba.

-Las piedras son la clave, por supuesto. Somos el resultado de la desesperación, de la rabia, del odio creciente y acumulado. Somos experimentos que resultaron y tienen un fin, aniquilar a los que tuvieron que ver directamente con las órdenes de la guerra- Dijo decidido el de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

La palabra "experimentos" resonó fuerte en la cabeza de ambos originarios de Konoha. Seguidamente ambos se miraron pensando lo mismo a la vez… "Maldito Orochimaru" una vez más los había traicionado. Ya luego de acabar con estos imbéciles, Sasuke se encargaría de hacerle una visita a su ex sensei.

-Entiendo su dolor y su sufrimiento. Entiendo la perdida mejor que nadie, la he vivido y la sigo viviendo gracias ustedes…- empezó Naruto activando el modo Kurama, sus ojos cambiaron, haciendo su pupila alargada, sus uñas crecieron y sus rasgos se volvieron salvajes, bestiales. No necesitaba ver a Sasuke para saber que estaba envuelto ya en su chakra morado y con destellos de su elemento rayo. –Pero eso que tanto rechazan, que tanto repudian y ven mal, lo han hecho también. Le quitaron la madre a una niña, su esposa a un hombre…- Sasuke se tensó visiblemente mientras los apuntaba con chokuto. –La nieta de alguien. Ustedes nos quitaron a una mujer que no hizo más que curar y ayudar en la guerra, a un medico que salvó vidas tanto de ninjas como de civiles. En lo que a mí respecta… no son mejores que nosotros- y se lanzó contra los tres hombres dándole pelea a la vez. Le dejaría el niño a su amigo, el tenia los ojos para enfrentarle.

Sasuke se encontraba frente a frente con el niño que lo miraba inexpresivo. Sus dos técnicas oculares activadas y su inseparable espada en su única mano. De repente, del niño salieron dos sombras etéreas que no eran visibles para el ojo humano pero para sus ojos sí. –Me parece injusto que peleas solo con uno cuando tu amigo está dándole batalla a 3- comentó con voz de ultratumba. Todo en ese niño era espeluznante. Se pregunto… sería él? Pudo haber sido ese mocoso quien acabara con Sakura? Necesitó de un momento a otro saberlo.

-Quien fue?- elevó la voz lo suficiente como para que los otros tres lo escucharan, no estaban tan lejos. El niño frente de el, le dedico la sonrisa mas demoniaca y sádica que había visto en su vida. Parecidas a las de Gaara cuando era poseído por el Shukaku.

-Itawa tiene la habilidad del agua, el la empapó de pies a cabeza mientras luchaba por no ahogarse y respirar…- comenzó el niño elevando su brazo izquierdo, invitando con un gesto de mano a el Uchiha a acercarse. –Estaba muy cansada, dio una buena pelea, incluso pudo con 2 de nosotros, aunque por supuesto, eran lo más débiles, estorbos que eran inservibles…- Naruto escuchaba lleno de rabia, volteó a ver al viejo y en un parpadeó lo había mandado a volar kilómetros de ahí con una patada. Tomo a los otros dos por los cuellos con cada una de sus manos, los elevó del suelo y sus manos se tornaron grandes, como patas de un zorro, haciendo más fuerte y asfixiante el agarre. – Es gracioso que los tengas en esa posición…- dijo llamando la atención del uzumaki mientras se encontraba ya desviando patadas y golpes de un muy furioso Uchiha. Sus espíritus formaban un escudo. –Así la tomé del cuello yo cuando se estaba desvaneciendo antes de acabarla con mi raiton- terminó con una sonrisa desequilibrada y mostrando chispas azules en su mano.

En menos de segundos tenia a los dos hombres encima de el lanzando ataques que a duras penas eran parados por sus sombras. Naruto dejo a sus clones con los otros dos, no les darían problemas. No podían usar ninjutsu según Bolt pero joder, se habían metido con los equivocados, puesto que si eran buenos con el chakra, los agotadores entrenamientos con Lee y Neji por parte del Uzumaki , y con Suigetsu y su maldita espada por parte del Uchiha, los forjaron en taijutsu lo suficiente como para dar una buena pelea.

-VAS A DESEAR HABERTE QUEDADO EN ESE BOSQUE AGONIZANDO MALDITO- le gritaba con rabia el moreno mientras lanzaba patadas y puños en coordinación con su amigo. Otro ventaja que tenían era que se conocían tantos ellos dos, habían formado equipo tantas veces, que sabían exactamente como se movía el otro, cuál sería su siguiente paso. Así que Sasuke lanzaba una patada por la izquierda y Naruto lo alcanzaba al instante por la derecha.

-Patéticos… igual que aquella mujer gritona- les dijo haciéndolos rabiar más. Si lograba que se descontrolaran ambos, como ya lo estaba el del clan Uchiha, esto sería fácil.

-CALLATE! No te atrevas a hablar de ella- el rubio estaba a reventar. Los estaba provocando, lo sabía. Y si bien eran buenos haciéndole frente con pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el maldito niño de la casa del terror era jodidamente igual de bueno defendiéndose.

-Murió muy rápido. Tanto que decidí divertirme con ella aun más después. La golpee hasta que me cansé, creo que pasaron unas tres horas hasta que me aburrí de darle patadas a su delgado cuerpo- dijo el niño mientras se tapaba con un brazo a la altura de la cara, el Hokage había llegado hasta el. "Imposible" pensó alarmado. Sus espíritus… escuchó que el rubio gritaba un "SASUKE" mientras lo tomaba de la capa y entonces el escenario cambió. Se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, como otra dimensión.

-Para querer el sharingan… no conoces nada de él- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos pero no se visualizaba al portador. Sasuke Uchiha se materializó en toda su gloria con una pequeña sonrisa que le causó ansiedad al niño –Permíteme presentarte el alcance del Mangekyo Sharingan o más específicamente, el kamui- sonrió triunfal. –Estas ahora en mis dominios niño y vaya que me has cabreado- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Mis… mis espíritus" Ryu no entendía que pasaba, en un segundo estaba en ese campo destrozado y ahora estaba en un sitio que parecía el limbo. "Que pasa"

-Tus amigos los muertos no pueden venir aquí, y a divina que…- le dijo Sasuke con voz profunda y rabia –yo no me canso tan rápido como tú. 3 horas son un comienzo para los años que pasaras aquí metido- acercó su mano al pecho del niño y lo atravesó. El chico gritó aterrado y de dolor.

-C-como p-puedes…. Yo ya no... siento nada…- le dijo retorciéndose y tratando de sacar su mano que apretujaba su corazón. Uno que hasta 2 minutos no poseía.

El moreno acercó su otra mano a la piedra en su frente y prácticamente se la arrancó con todo y piel. Se deleitó con el grito de dolor y la sangre bañándole la cara. –Estas en mi jodida imaginación y aquí, te va a doler lo que quiera que te duela- sacó su mano del pecho del niño mientras este caía respirando con dificultad. –Tomate unos segundos, apenas empezamos…- le sonrió para desaparecerse en un espiral.

Naruto observó como Sasuke volvía con su rostro inexpresivo. Sabía que aquel niño muerto o no, zombie o lo que sea, estaba agonizando en las ilusiones del sharingan. Desvió la vista. No estaba bien y él lo sabia pero maldición, había matado a Sakura. –Lo dejaras ahí?- le preguntó mirando la mano que el Uchiha abría mostrando la piedra gris del niño.

-Hmph- le restó importancia- Hay que quitarle las otras a los demás. Solo así podremos usar el ninjutsu contra ellos y terminar esto-.

El séptimo suspiró. En esas ocasiones Sasuke realmente le daba miedo… No por sus habilidades, era bien sabido que se igualaban en poderes, si no en algo más, en lo más profundo de su alma, en su mente. Su hermano, su mejor amigo, seguía poseyendo aquella oscuridad y sadismo retorcido que salía a flote en situaciones donde perdía la calma que lo caracterizaba. –Por Sakura- susurro bajito para sí mismo, dándose ánimos de lo que vendría a continuación.

El viejo llamado Itawa venia hecho una furia desde los bosques. Los otros dos habían, literalmente, succionado a sus clones con las jodidas joyas. –ESTO APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO HOKAGE Y TRAIDOR- les gritó el chico rubio platinado mientras que su joya resplandecía.

-Tsk, no tienen otro insulto? Me aburren escorias- les contestó el cabellos azabaches.

-Concentrado teme…- le regaño el Uzumaki. –Haremos esto pero juntos. Iremos con taijutsu, déjame al chico rubio y al de cabellos negros. Encárgate del viejo que es elemento agua- comenzó Naruto un plan espontaneo, no era tan bueno como Shikamaru en estas cosas pero trabaja bien bajo presión –En el momento que lo tengas, arráncale esa maldita cosa de la frente-

-Voy a arrancarle la cabeza de ser necesario dobe…- decidido se adelantó brincando arriba del viejo y dándole una patada en la quijada haciéndolo caer. Al querer levantarse, lo volvió a sorprender dándole otra patada enterrándolo en el proceso en el suelo.

-Bien…- la vista de Naruto captó a los dos sujetos delante de él. –Lamento si soy un poco agresivo. Entenderán que me quitaron algo preciado y no se los perdono- mordió su dedo dejando salir un poco de sangre. -Gyaku _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ _\- enseguida apareció un sapo pequeño de una nube de humo._

 _-Naruto-chan… Que se te ofrece?- preguntó educadamente un sapo joven de color morado._

 _-Tsuchiki hazme el favor de llevarle esto a Shikamaru Nara. Que lo revisen- le entregó la joya que le había dado Sasuke. El sapo asintió y desapareció. –Bien, siento la espera. Aquí vamos- con velocidad digna de ser el hijo del Yondaime, alcanzó el rostro del rubio con una patada mientras giraba en su eje soltándole un puñetazo al hombre de cabellos negros. Apenas se estaban recuperando cuando entre él y dos clones los azotaron al mismo tiempo contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Eso solo pudo recordarle que en un cráter estaba el cuerpo de Sakura. Su ira aumentó y siguió golpeando y defendiéndose. Una patada del chico rubio lo hizo salir disparado a unos cuantos metros. Se incorporo como pudo. Su mandíbula dolía y su boca se sentía pesada. Escupió la sangre –Vaya, hace mucho que no sangraba- sonrió zorrunamente y en un parpadeo le devolvió el gesto al chico. –No es que me agrade hacerlo- dijo mortalmente serio._

 _-Tuu… maldito que te crees un héroe cuando solo destrozaste vidas inocentes con tus absurdas peleas- le gritó el cabellos negros de nombre Tai para enseguida lanzarse contra él._

 _El rubio esquivaba y se defendía sin atacar. Ya estaba harto, esperaría un desliz y le arrancaría la maldita cosa en forma de joya. –Ustedes destruyeron la mía… QUITANDOMELA A ELLA- listo, ahí estaba su desliz, el hombre había bajado la guardia de su lado derecho. Un puño y lo tenía retorciéndose de dolor debajo de el. Acercó su mano a la frente y tomó la gema. "Maldición, tendré que arrancarla" tomó un respiro profundo y jaló con fuerza. La desprendió de su frente llevándose el pedazo de piel._

El hombre gritó de dolor. Lo que hizo desconcentrar al hombre mayor que peleaba con el Uchiha, aprovechando esto el moreno para tomarlo del cuello y atravesarle un kunai en el abdomen. Mientras caía tomándose el estomago con ambas manos, el ex vengador tomó su cabeza con su mano y le propinó un rodillazo en la cara, partiéndole la nariz. –Ahora bien… me llevo esto- le dijo para arrancarle prácticamente la carne entera de la frente. De lado a lado. –Así gritó de dolor mi esposa mientras la golpeaban ah?!- empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara. –Ese miedo que huelo de ti es el que sintió mi hija cuando la amenazaron maldita basura…- su puño fue detenido por Naruto quien lo miraba serio.

-Ya basta Sasuke… es suficiente- Sasuke volteó su vista al hombre en el suelo. –Ya no respira-

-No, aun no… NO HAN SUFRIDO LO SUFICIENTE!- tomó de la capa al hombre inconsciente en el piso y lo arrastró por el suelo en dirección al adolescente que temblaba preso del miedo.

-Y-yo… no soy oponente para ustedes, lo reconozco. H-han ganado..-

-Ganar? GANAR? ACASO ESTO ERA UN JUEGO PARA USTEDES?!- Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente. Había tratado, por kami que si, lo intentó. Mantenerse cuerdo, sereno, con juicio de valor delante de la situación. Por Sasuke… Pero ese comentario lo había detonado todo. –RASENGAN- gritó a todo pulmón contra el chico platinado que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

La había perdido a ella… lo había perdido todo con ella. De que valía pararse por ellos cuando ellos no se pararon por ella? Iban a sufrir ahora.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Sarada Uchiha se encontraba en el apartamento de su madre. Había logrado escapar del asfixiante cuidado de su tía Hinata. Le molestaba la lastima con la que ella y Himawari la miraban y trataban, sabía que no lo hacían para hacerla sentir mal, pero era lo que lograban. También tuvo una fuerte discusión con Boruto, motivo principal por el que estaba ahí ahora, sentada en la antigua cama de su madre. Todo estaba mal… recordó la conversación con el chico.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Boruto la había encontrado llorando en el jardín a tardes horas de la noche, cuando la abrazó, ella sin querer le soltó que se sentía sola, que ahora estaba sola, que su padre se iría de nuevo apenas llegara, era lo que siempre hacia. Escuchó al chico tragar grueso y tomarla de los hombros suavemente, su cara con un ligero sonrojo pero viéndola a los ojos. Le limpió las lágrimas con infinita calma y ternura, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y temblar levemente._

 _-No estás sola Sara-chan, me tienes a mí a tu lado- decidido, le miraba tratando de transmitirle todo la seguridad que tenían sus palabras.-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace ya algún tiempo, algo que solo ha crecido con el pasar de los años…- La chica se separó de el como si quemara._

 _-Basta… n-no..- trató de parar aquella confesión que estaba segura vendría._

 _-Yo... yo siempre te he querido Sarada. Lo sabes…- le confesó en tono bajito y apenado el hijo del hokage._

 _Ella dio un paso atrás aterrada. "No, no ahora por favor" pensó con dolor y negando con la cabeza varias veces, tantas que luego le dolería el cuello. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de nuevo. Bolt era su único amigo en el mundo, el no podía estar haciéndole esto._

 _El rubio de ojos azules le miró alejarse con dolor… era un claro signo de rechazo. La molestia lo invadió. No había imaginado los sonrojos ni las pequeñas sonrisas. Ella dejaba que él se acercara, que le tomara la mano, que le acomodara mechones de cabellos rebeldes detrás de sus orejas. Sarada compartía algo o parte de lo que él sentía. Y ahora iba a huir?_

 _-Por qué?...-susurro para luego alzar un poco más la voz, no era su plan despertar a nadie en la casa pero necesitaba saberlo – Por qué siempre huyes de lo que solo podría causarte felicidad Sarada?. Tsk, por qué eres tan cobarde?!- le gritó entre dientes apretando sus puños._

 _La chica retrocedió dos pasos más trastabillando, quería irse de ahí. –Tú no entiendes… eso que crees que me traerá felicidad, solo me hará daño, a los dos- corrigió de inmediato dándose la vuelta._

 _El chico le tomó el codo en una muda y desesperada acción para que no se fuera.-No te alejes de esto… por favor, no- le pidió con voz ahogada. No iba a llorar delante de ella pero tenía un jodido nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar bien. –Se que solo tenemos 12 años, pronto yo 13. Sé que técnicamente solo somos niños pero… esto es real Sarada. No es un capricho ni una confusión- se animó a aclararle a ver si en algo cambiaba. Tomó aire para decir lo que se había repetido mil veces desde hace un año dándose valor para por fin declarárselo. –Si me dejas, si me lo permites Sara, yo puedo hacer que cada día sonrías, que cada día sea mejor. Si tú quieres, voy a esforzarme al máximo para estar a tu altura y ser digno de ti, de merecerte. Solo… solo tienes que decir que si…- terminó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida._

 _La pelinegra se tensó visiblemente y sin voltearse pero ya con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas le contestó… -No Boruto… no- y saltó fuera del agarre que el chico igualmente ya había soltado apenas escucharla, dejando caer su mano a un costado, rendido. No giró a verlo derramar dos lágrimas, no giró a decir un "lo siento" o cualquier otra palabra de aliento, no giró cuando escuchó un "crack" que sabia seria el rompimiento de algo entre los dos. Simplemente corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas se cansaran. Apretó los dientes con rabia parándose en los apartamentos donde su madre conservaba un piso pequeño. "Por qué? Por qué le costaba tanto dejar de un lado sus miedos?"._

 _-Endflashback-_

Ella sabia porqué le costaba tanto darle ese "sí" que quería escuchar Boruto. Solo que era algo con lo que luchaba constantemente… Miró una foto de su madre en la cama. Se encontraba embarazada, por su pequeño vientre supondría que no sería de muy adelantado. Sonreía, su madre siempre sonreía pero era una sonrisa rota, falsa.

 **No voy a cometer, los mismos errores que tú cometiste**

 **No me permitiré causarle a mi corazón tanta miseria**

 **No destruiré de la forma que tú lo hiciste, caíste tan fuerte**

Ella no era tonta maldición, ella sabía que su madre había amado a otro hombre hace mucho tiempo. Que su padre en su ausencia, ganó que su corazón ya no le perteneciera del todo. Pero su madre se había conformado, conformado con la vida que tenía en casa esperando, siempre esperando.

 **He aprendido de forma muy dura**

 **Para nunca dejar que llegue tan lejos**

No, se negaba a ser como ella en esos asuntos del amor y el corazón. Admiraba a su mamá en muchos aspectos pero jamás en ese. Le dedicó su vida entera a su padre, recibiendo rechazos y distancia. Luego, tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, ella lo veía, lo sabía, porque con tan solo 6 años entendía que sus papás no llevaban una relación feliz y normal. Pero la dejó ir… y ese fue su ejemplo.

 **Debido a ti, nunca me alejo demasiado de la acera**

 **Debido a ti, aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir herida**

 **Debido a ti, encuentro difícil confiar no solo en mi si no en todos lo que me rodean**

 **Debido a ti, tengo miedo…**

Tenía miedo. En toneladas. Bolt causaba en ella sensaciones cálidas y agradables. Con él era más fácil sonreír y dejarse llevar, olvidarse que ella era la hija de un traidor no querido en la aldea.

 **Estoy forzada a fingir una sonrisa, una risa todos los días de mi vida**

 **Mi corazón posiblemente no puede romperse**

 **Cuando ni siquiera estuvo entero al empezar**

Ella solo tenía pedazos, pedazos que no podía unir con nada. Un padre ausente en la mitad más importante de su vida, una madre que trataba desesperadamente de llenar ese vacío pero que en el camino, pasaba de ella misma y se dejaba morir poco a poco por dentro. Una aldea que no confiaba en ella por ser descendiente del Uchiha que se hizo traidor y mató a tantos.

 **Te vi morir**

 **Te escuché llorar cada noche mientras dormías**

Desde su cuarto podía escucharla cada noche. Durante toda su vida, no hubo una noche que su madre no llorara o sollozara un poco antes de quedarse dormida. La ausencia de su padre le dolía demasiado, el no tenerlo cerca, el que no estuviera con su mamá. Luego, cuando cumplió sus 6 años, dejó de escuchar el llanto, se le veía feliz, hermosa, radiante, pero fue poco… Unos meses más y su madre volvía a llorar, ahora con más dolor, mas ahincó, más perdida.

 **Y ahora lloro en el medio de la noche por la misma maldita cosa**

Sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse. Hipaba y sollozaba. Ella quería a Boruto, lo sabía, estaba segura… pero aceptarlo, solo significaría perderlo. Como su madre perdió a su padre por años, como perdió al otro hombre que la llenó de nuevo. Como perdió su amor propio a través de los años atada a un hombre que si bien la quería de unos años para acá, en el pasado le había hecho tanto daño. El amor te hacia débil, te hacia dependiente.

Se acostó en la cama y se arropo un poco. Su tía se volvería loca en la mañana si no la veía, pero no quería regresar allá por ahora. Le pediría a su tía Ino que la dejara quedarse en su casa mientras su padre regresaba. "Papá... los habrás encontrado ya?" y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Afuera de la ventana del cuarto, una sombra salía de la oscuridad dejando ver sus cabellos platas y sus ojos perezosos. "Ah, esto de cuidar a Sarada es agotador. Me estoy poniendo viejo" pensó el ninja conocido como Kakashi Katake mientras se animaba mentalmente para hacer guardia en el frio de la madrugada. No había podido cumplirle a su madre pero cuidaría de la niña de sus alumnos con su vida de ser necesario. Por Boruto no se preocupaba, su rival y amigo Gai le hacía de guarda al niño rubio.

.

.

Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos. Manos manchadas de sangre, sangre de hombres que fueron víctimas de las consecuencias de la guerra. Si, habían matado a Sakura y el la había vengado pero... A que costo? Hizo exactamente lo mismo que ellos hicieron. Jugó a ser Dios y se llevó la vida que no le pertenecía. Sintió a Sasuke acercársele y poner una mano en su hombro.

-Respira…- le ordenó. Se había dado cuenta que le estaba costando respirar. Iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

El Uzumaki cayó al suelo, llenó de sangre que no le pertenecía, vomitando y con un leve mareo. Se sentía sucio, indigno del título que portaba. Su capa, la que orgullosamente resaltaba 7mo Hokage, le pesaba sobre los hombros mil toneladas. Su amigo pareció leerle la mente porque al instante dejó de sentirla cubriéndolo. Se limpió un poco la boca y se volteó boca arriba regulando su respiración. Estos malditos ataques parecían no querer dejarlo. Buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, no podía mover su cuerpo. Sasuke parecía tan tranquilo, tan normal, a pesar de haber masacrado al viejo y seguramente estar torturando de mil formas al chico que aun seguía en el mangeyko. "Como lo haces teme?" se preguntó cerrando los ojos. Jamás podría comprender la estabilidad o falta de salud mental que poseía su mejor amigo como para hacer este tipo de cosas sin temblarle la mano.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu- invocó el cabellos azabaches con el emblema Uchiha en su espalda. Enseguida una serpiente morada apareció en una nube de humo. –Sasuke-sama… Ha pasado ya un tiempo- reverenció la invocación. -Aoda, toma los cuerpos. Los llevaremos a Konoha- le ordenó con tono calmado mientras ayudaba a un mareado Naruto a levantarse del suelo. El rubio contuvo otra arcada cuando visualizó a la serpiente que solo respondía ante Sasuke, engullir los cuerpos del viejo, el cabellos negros y el chico rubio. -No creo poder caminar por un momento Sasuke- le informó sosteniéndose un poco de él. Aun estaba mareado. -Hmph. Ya lo sé. Tampoco deberías usar el jutsu de teletransportación- recomendó para voltear a ver a su invocación esperando ordenes y levemente abombada en el estomago. –Aoda, vete a la aldea. Nos veremos allá- se despidió el moreno y al instante la serpiente se metió debajo de la tierra rumbo a Konoha. -Tu serpiente es realmente asquerosa, teme- bromeó un poco el séptimo sintiéndose levemente mejor. El Uchiha lo miró. Naruto estaba realmente afectado por haber acabado de esa manera con el chico. Se había lanzado a él con un rasengan que modifico con el modo sennin, lo que le permitió darle sin que lo absorbiera, justo en la frente. Enseguida quebró la joya en mil pedazos pero no se quedó tranquilo con eso. Agarró al chico del cuello y lo apretó tan fuerte con las garras de Kurama que le destrozó el cuello separando la cabeza del cuerpo. Fue algo impactante de ver, incluso para él. –Tus sapos no son la definición de agradables, dobe- devolvió en tono burlón. Sabía que debía relajar el ambiente. -Eh, bastante nos han salvado el culo. Aoda aparece cada mil años- quisó defenderse el hombre que ya se mantenía de pie solo. –Como nos iremos? Caminando?- preguntó ansioso. Queria irse ya de ahí. Demasiado era ya estar parado respirando el aire de ese sitio. -Eso es porque no la uso innecesariamente como tú a los sapos del monte Myobokuzan, imbécil. Aoda no ha sido niñera de Sarada o me ha hecho las compras – dijo mordazmente haciendo sonrojar de pena al otro. Naruto usaba a los sapos para estupideces como aquellas. –Usaremos el rinnegan- terminó la conversación agarrándolo fastidiado del sweater y pasándole la capa de kage antes. La frente del rubio se coloreó de azul –Voy a vomitarte encima Sasuke- avisó –Ser absorbido por un espiral no hará más que darme nauseas- advirtió. -Me vomitas y te golpeó hasta cansarme dobe- le dijo molesto preparándose para irse. -ESPERA- le gritó el hijo del cuarto a su amigo –No podemos irnos así…- comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el centro de aquella batalla, donde estaba el cráter que tendría días atrás el cuerpo de Sakura. Sasuke se tensó. El no quería ir allí. "Que planeas hacer dobe?" . Se quedó quieto mirando como el rubio se arrodillaba justo en el centro y sacaba 4 kunais de su portakunais en la pierna. Los enterró distanciados un poco uno del otro formando un cuadro. Con un hilo de nylon que utilizaban mayormente para coser heridas o amarrar cualquier cosa, los unió. Se quitó la bandana de tela roja perteneciente a Sakura y la acomodó justo en el centro de las armas. Naruto juntó sus palmas y agachó la cabeza, clara señal de que estaba comenzando a rezar. Al terminar, acarició el borde la placa con el símbolo de Konoha y activó el modo sennin. Se concentró un poco dejando su chakra salir y lo que antes estaba quemado y sin vida a su alrededor, volvió a tener forma. El césped fue haciéndose verde intenso, unas pequeñas flores salvajes retoñaron y la tierra volvió a ser húmeda y marrón. –Aquí murió Sasuke… su alma debe de tener algún lugar para estar en paz- le comunicó el rubio sabiendo que su amigo estaría más que confundido por lo que hacía. -No sabía que el modo sennin pudiera revitalizar la naturaleza- se sinceró el Uchiha tomando valor para acercarse a aquel pequeño homenaje que hizo su amigo. Estando así, no era tan perturbador. El Hokage le miró nostálgico mientras se sentaba arrodillado a su lado y bajaba la cabeza en señal de plegaria. Decidió explicarle –El senjutsu o modo sabio **es el resultado de la unión armónica entre la energía natural, la energía física y la energía espiritual- comenzó a narrarle en tono de voz suave – Puedo aprovechar la energía natural que me rodea convirtiéndola en una extensión de mi cuerpo. Como sabrás, mi chakra tiene propiedades sanadoras, al combinar ambas, sano a la tierra también- suspiró para levantarse. Amanecería pronto y estaba muy cansado, no física, mentalmente que era mucho peor.** **El Uchiha lo imitó dándole una última mirada al sitio… "Ya puedes descansar en paz, Sakura". Le tocó el hombro al rubio y fueron absorbidos enseguida por el espiral del rinnegan.** **.** **.** **Bolt se encontraba en la mansión Hyuga. Luego de su encuentro con Sarada decidió enfocarse en su investigación de acumulación de chakra. Necesitaba una cantidad grande en su cuerpo para poder realizar la técnica que quería. Pero primero debía dominar el manejo de chakra en sus redes a la perfección y, quienes manejaban el flujo de chakra mejor que nadie? Si, su familia materna. Debían de tener miles de documentos o pergaminos que le facilitaran el conocimiento teórico para aplicarlo en práctica.** **Caminó sin querer hacer mayor ruido, todos aun dormían. No le fue difícil entrar, conocía esa residencia desde pequeño, la recorría gateando antes de caminar.** **Llegó a la biblioteca ancestral del clan Hyuga y entró silenciosamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Si hace meses atrás alguien le decía que se alegraría por ver millones de libros, documentos y pergaminos en una sola habitación, le diría que estaba loco, pero vaya que sentía hasta ganas de llorar de la felicidad. Ahí debía haber algo que lo ayudara también con su otro problema, el traspaso de chakra. Se dispuso a leer lo más viejos que hablaban de los puntos de concentración, como estaban distribuidas las redes con su flujo sanguíneo, cuando de pronto lo tomaron de la franela alzándolo en el aire. Pataleó asustado, si los guardias lo tenían, le dirían a su abuelo.** **-Que crees que estás haciendo entrando aquí como un ladrón a mitad de la madrugada?- palideció. Carajo! De todos los guardias, miembros del clan, escoltas y servidumbre… hasta su tía Hanabi pudo haberlo encontrado pero no, esa voz no podía ser más que de su tío. Estaba jodido.** **-T-tío Neji… gomenasai. No quería despertar a nadie- se aventuró a contestarle mientras le pedía que lo bajara.** **El castaño le miró alzando una perfecta ceja. –Tú? No queriendo hacer ruido? Vaya, puedo morir en paz ya- le dijo sarcástico mientras lo bajaba al suelo.** **El muchacho lo miró indignado. Le estaba diciendo alborotador? –Solo quería leer dattebasa! También tengo derecho a usar este lugar, mi madre…-** **-Tu madre debe de estar revolcándose de la angustia en casa por no estar en tu cuarto durmiendo a las 4 de la mañana Bolt- lo reprendió arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación y cerrándola. –Qué estabas haciendo?- lo enfrentó con gesto duro y mirada analítica. Su sobrino se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, herencia de su padre cuando estaba maquinando que inventar.** **-Estaba buscando algo de información… Con lo que pasó me he dado cuenta de que aun me falta mucho por mejorar. Si hubiese entrenado mas… yo…- se calló al instante. No le estaba diciendo una mentira pero tampoco era la verdad.** **Neji lo miró comprendiendo. Asintió levemente y lo invitó a caminar con él hacia el lago que poseían en los terrenos. Una vez sentados en la orilla se atrevió a hablarle. Mayormente no tenía una relación tan estrecha con los hijos de Hinata como su prima Hanabi pero les tenía un gran aprecio y cariño. Era su obligación. –Apenas saliste de la academia y formaste un equipo- comenzó con voz suave –No posees aun el conocimiento que otorga el tiempo y la experiencia. No pudiste haber hecho más de lo que intentaste hacer Bolt…- el niño agachó la mirada y jugó con el césped verde. Siguió –Para tener tu edad y tu trayectoria, lo hiciste bien. Hiciste lo correcto. Sin embargo, si lo que quieres es mejorar y estar preparado para que una situación así no vuelva a ocurrir sintiendo que no diste todo… podemos entrenar siempre que tenga tiempo libre- concluyó palmeando con suavidad la cabeza de su sobrino.** **El pequeño rubio lo miró esperanzado con una sonrisa sincera. Si entrenaba con su tio el manejo de chakra, aprendería más rápido ttebasa –SI!- le gritó para luego sonrojarse y bajar la voz –Digo, si, me parece bien tío- corrigió su tono de voz por uno más formal y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a manera de respeto. El hombre que tenia al lado era la elegancia y la diplomacia pura. No aprobaría sus comportamientos infantiles si planeaba entrenarlo.** **El Hyuga reprimió una sonrisa al verlo corregir su respuesta y postura por una más recta y diplomática. Era un niño… el no había disfrutado de su niñez por aquellas enseñanzas duras y tradicionales en las que se crecen en clanes antiguos. Sus primas tampoco. Pero Bolt no estaba siendo criado para heredar el puesto de líder o tomar un puesto en el consejo como él. Sus sobrinos tenían un sinfín de oportunidades y el se encargaría de que lo aprovecharan. –Algo más que desees contarme Bolt?- se aventuró a indagar. La petición de Naruto aun resonaba en su cabeza y le había estado dando vueltas desde que tuvo tiempo de pensarla. El Hokage notó algo extraño en el comportamiento del chico como para pedirle estar alerta.** **Boruto bajó la mirada triste… -Tío… alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?- con pena preguntó aquello y esperó ansioso su respuesta temiendo que diera por terminada la conversación e irse.** **El cabello castaño lo miró extrañado pero la imagen de una pequeña pelinegra de ojos igualmente negros y vestida de rojo le llegó de inmediato. Decidió continuar el momento intimo familiar y se sinceró –Si Bolt, aun me gusta- le dijo recordando a la pelirosa y su sonrisa. –Por qué la pregunta?-** **El niño rubio restregó sus manos apenado pero aliviado de que su tío no lo corriera por atrevido – Me gusta alguien pero creo que no comparte el sentimiento… a menos no como yo lo siento- le contó ahora jugando con el agua a sus pies. No podía estar quieto más de 2 segundos, genética.** **El Hyuga asintió identificado y decidió darle aquel consejo que el mismo no había seguido nunca –Si te gusta algo o alguien, lucha por ello hasta alcanzarlo. No te des por vencido por un "no" o un tropiezo. El que persevera, termina alcanzando Bolt- se levantó mirando los colores del cielo aparecer. Tenía una reunión con Shikamaru a primera hora. –Se que Sarada comparte contigo ese sentimiento, solo dale tiempo– se alejó sin ver la reacción del niño. Sus sentimientos por la niña eran más que obvios para todos.** **-Tío espera- lo alcanzó corriendo. Necesitaba saber –Por qué no estás con ella?-** **Neji miró el cielo arriba de él y luego volvió su vista al chico que esperaba la respuesta. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa triste y le respondió –Porque ella no necesitaba tiempo… Lo que se necesitaba para estar juntos era otra vida y otro momento- continuó su camino a su habitación. Tenía que arreglarse. –Vete a casa Bolt, tu madre estará preocupada- le mencionó antes de perderse por los pasillos. Su sobrino tramaba algo mas, su cuento de entrenar era demasiado inventado y él lo sabía. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo, después de todo, ahora lo vería seguido. "Tsk, terminé siendo tu niñera Naruto…".** **.** **.** **Shikamaru Nara llegaba a la torre del Hokage temprano. Ese día tenía varias reuniones con líderes o consejeros de los clanes. Miró el reloj. 5:30 de la mañana. Temari seguro estaría molesta al despertarse y no verlo pero tenía que arreglar la oficina y rogar porque Kakashi llegara a tiempo.** " **Imposible" le recordó su voz de la razón resignándose a hacer todo solo hasta seguro mitades de la mañana. –Problemático…- miró las fotos sobre el escritorio. Había una nueva que le llamó la atención el día anterior al sentarse ahí. Eran Sakura y Naruto el día que el último fue ascendido a Jounin. El era uno de los pocos por no decir el único que sabía de lo que habían tenido esos dos. Aunque a veces creía que Kakashi lo sabía también. Cubrió tantas veces a el Hokage problemático que ya ni las recordaba, pero ambos se veían felices, realmente felices luego de mucho tiempo, de persecuciones, amenazas, destrozos de la aldea, separaciones y guerras. No pudo negarse aquel día que Naruto con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado le confió el secreto y le pidió su ayuda para escaparse del agotador papeleo un poco antes de terminar el día.** **Puso manos a la obra para comenzar con las solicitudes de los aldeanos cuando un espiral se formó en medio de la oficina poniéndolo en guardia. Cuando vio que era el rinnegan en acción, se relajó y apoyó en el escritorio con pose cansada. "Al fin volvieron" pensó con alivio.** **-Sasuke… Naruto. Han pasado dos días- saludó el manipulador de sombras cuando las dos figuras se habían materializado completamente.** **Ambos hombres lo miraron pero fue el rubio el que se adelantó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro –Bien hecho, gracias Shikamaru- le agradeció obviamente el quedarse ahí a cargo del papeleo y la aldea en sí. Estaba demás preguntar… Kakashi-sensei prefería el trabajo de campo. Seguro estaría por la aldea haciéndole rondas a los niños.** **-Naah, no fue nada- le restó importancia moviéndose para que el Hokage se sentara en su silla. Su mirada se volvió seria –Bien… que averiguaron?- se habían tardado dos días pero pudieron haberlos encontrado o solamente dado con información.** **El moreno que hasta ahora se mantenía alejado de la conversación, se acercó a los dos hombres y relató –No fue mayor amenaza. Solo un grupo de idiotas con resentimientos sin base y muchas ganas de joder- le comunicó al Nara.** **Shikamaru le miró. "Asi que… Ibiki no tendrá rehenes" pasó su mirada a Naruto. Su mirada estaba perdida en la aldea. No se veía orgulloso de aquello. –Entiendo- alzó su mano en despedida caminando hacia la puerta, el Uchiha no le daría más detalles de aquello y el rubio parecía no querer recordarlo –Igualmente hay que dar un informe detallado al consejo. El hokage se ha retirado de su puesto y salido de su aldea por dos días enteros y como sabrán, no estaban muy contentos de eso- les informó deteniéndose un momento al escuchar una afirmación diferente de ambos. – No ha pasado nada relevante estos días Naruto. Un escuadrón AMBU ha estado cuidando de tu casa desde tu partida y Kakashi se ha encargado personalmente de ser escolta de Sarada mientras Gai lo es de Boruto- tomó el pomo de la puerta para irse. –Tienes reuniones en menos de una hora con los clanes. Desayuna algo y cámbiate de ropa- aconsejó para salir. Tenía que avisar del regreso del rubio y acomodar todo para las citas con los líderes de los clanes. "Menudo día".** **Al cerrar la puerta y quedarse solos, Naruto observó sus ropas. Manchadas de sangre y sucias. No poseía mayor daño que el de la boca. Tenía un labio partido por aquella patada que lo hizo escupir sangre. Buscó con la mirada a su amigo y le hizo un escaneo superficial buscando heridas visibles. El moreno se incomodó y con un tic en la ceja, le preguntó.** **-Que tanto me ves idiota?- gruño fastidiado aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.** **El rubio soltó una risa y se levantó. Iría a cambiarse. –No estás herido pero ve a descansar Sasuke. Sarada-chan seguro te extraña- pasó por su lado con destino a la habitación contigua dentro de su oficina. –Dile a Hinata que tengo trabajo. Iré tan pronto termine- y se encerró en el baño. Pronto el agua se escuchó correr. Tal vez… tal vez pudiera llevarse un poco la suciedad de su alma en estos momentos.** **El Uchiha murmuro un "idiota" y se marchó brincando por la ventana. Sentía ansias de ver a su hija.** **.** **.** La canción que usé para el momento de Sarada fue Because of you traducida de Kelly Clarkson. Por fin se han vengado de lo que le hicieron a Sakura pero dejando secuelas en Naruto que está visiblemente afectado por perder el control de aquella manera. Boruto ha conseguido parte de lo que quería... pero que es lo que quiere? Aparte del cariño de Sarada que le ha sido negado. Nos leemos en el próximo cap! 


End file.
